Drops of Jupiter
by Madd.Elise
Summary: Veronica Mars is back in the atmosphere, in Neptune. This is a future fic and contains LoVe, MaDi, and other familiar and favourite characters. It is a multi chapter, but not an 'epic', to use a familiar term. Rated T for possible more mature content later.
1. Chapter 1 Back

**AN: Hi everyone, this is my first fic. I had an idea, so I thought I'd try my hand at writing it :) Please read and review and let me know what you think :)**

_Chapter 1 - Back_

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey_

Veronica Mars was back in Neptune. She'd been gone for a long time. She'd had to leave, it had felt like it was all too much. Veronica Mars had been drowning, she couldn't breath. She had survived her best friend's murder, rape, a bus crash, her mother's betrayal, masterminding a kidnapping, and many ups and downs with Logan**.** In the end though she had to get out. Her world came crashing down, and this time she didn't have the strength to hold it up. The Russian Mafia was after her, no one was safe, so she fled. She made a deal and she fled. She left her father, Mac, Wallace, even Logan. Veronica had left things very unresolved with Logan. The last contact they had really was that one look in the cafeteria at Heart. By the end of the week she had finished things with Piz, made her plans and fled. For once she was scared when she needed to be, the danger of the Mob was too much. She was also scared, scared of Logan. Well, not of Logan as such, but of Logan's love. That one look, that one act really emphasised what she had known for a long time, Logan Echolls loved her, and loved her a lot. Love, for Veronica had become a forbidden fruit. One by one the people who loved her left, Lilly, Duncan, her mother. She couldn't let herself take another chance on Logan, not then. She had to leave.

So she did, she left letters for Mac and Wallace, it was the easiest way to avoid messy goodbyes. She did however say goodbye to her father. She packed and on her way out the door to the airport told him, "I have to get out of here Dad. I've received a great offer that I can't pass up. Don't worry, I'll come back and visit, and eat all your food. Well, only if you buy me a pony."

She had choked a little on those last words and had thrown her arms around her father. Keith of course knew she wasn't being upfront with him, because really, when was Veronica completely upfront with anyone. He had let her go though, trusting, for the most part, his daughter's instincts. So Veronica left, and seeing as she had to leave she decided she'd do what she'd always done, take on the world. She took on the world and she won, she regained control, and for the first time in many years she felt like she could roll with anything, without resorting to hazardous tactics. She had promised to visit her dad, but she always ended up buying Keith at ticket to visit her wherever she was. She emailed Mac and Wallace from time to time, just so she wouldn't lose them completely. She never contacted Logan. Well, she did, once every year, at the one time of the year that she knew she needed people most. Deep down, she knew he needed her, but instead she sent a poor substitute, normally a note with some humorous symbolistic gift she knew he'd get a laugh out of. She knew he'd probably know it was her, but she let herself believe he wouldn't know. For a world class detective she let herself be fooled by her emotions an absurd amount of the time.

_She acts like summer and walks like rain_

_Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey_

Now she was ready to come back to Neptune, it was safe to do so, both environmentally, and she thought, emotionally. She checked into the Neptune Grand, smiling wryly to herself, thinking over all the history she had there. Really, it was ridiculous to think of staying anywhere else. Her dad had remarried, and mercifully, he had fixed things up with Alicia and married her. She hadn't attended the wedding, seeing as it was in Neptune, but she had spoken to both her dad and Alicia on their wedding day and told them that she was very happy for them. She didn't speak to Wallace, he hadn't wanted to speak to her, owing to her extremely prolonged, and largely unexplained absence. A short reply to and email was really the most that her kind and generous Wallace could manage. She understood, and now she was back, she knew she'd have to fix it. Veronica breezed into the hotel lobby, her walk as purposeful and confident as ever, though now Veronica didn't feel like the world hated her, she had conquered it, and had made peace, with most of it. The rest of it, that's why she was back in Neptune. Her hair was long and blonde as ever and swept up in a high ponytail that swung to and fro a little as the walked. It was summer in Neptune, and summer in SoCal pretty much calls a pretty relaxed and cool wardrobe, shorts, dresses and skirts. Veronica had finally allowed herself to wear what she wanted, she could wear a sundress without thinking of the naive girl who was raped. She didn't have to wear tough clothing to send a message, she wore what she liked, and only because she liked it. So today was wearing a feminine purple sundress, she figured if she was coming back to Neptune to fix things that she might as do what she really wanted, regardless of what her old friends, and enemies, would think.

_Since the return from her stay on the moon_

_She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey_

Logan Echolls stood in the Neptune Grand lobby. He didn't live in Neptune anymore, so when he visited he stayed in the Grand for old times sake, and because there was no where else appropriate for the wealthiest of the wealthy to stay. For Logan Echolls was still very wealthy. He had his inherited money, and then he had the money that he had made from writing, investing, and the producing his books. After finished at Heart, as an English major, Logan decided to leave. He realised that no matter how much he loved Veronica, he couldn't wait around for her to come back, he had to make something of himself, because he knew that's what Veronica was doing, making a difference. He didn't know where she had been, but he knew Veronica, and Veronica left her mark wherever she went. Logan had tried to date, but every girl paled in comparison to Veronica, and one day he just accepted that there was no one else he could spend his life with. So Logan wrote, and he tried to be the kind of man Veronica could love, if she ever returned. He stayed in contact with Dick and Mac, and even Wallace. He invested time in relationships with them even when Veronica bailed. He was there to witness the astonishing relationship that developed between Dick and Mac. He listened to Wallace's stories about his mom and Keith. He even maintained contact with Keith. He knew that Veronica loved her dad more than anything, and even with all their differences, Logan respected Keith, and Keith respected elements of Logan, particularly the changing Logan he saw.

Logan knew that one day he would see Veronica again, they were epic after all. He didn't know when and he didn't know what he would do when he saw her. He felt so many things towards her and he had tried to work through them as best he could, and as best as he could with a therapist, but there were things that could not be resolved, not until he talked to her. And held her, and in all likelihood yelled at her, and kissed her, and told her that he loved her, and heard her say it back. He knew she loved him. They were epic, and that last look they shared had said everything Veronica had never been able to say. He saw the fear, the love, the passion, the hurt, the vulnerability, he saw it all, and he loved all of her, regardless of any frustration he ever felt towards her. So when Logan walked into the Grand lobby and pulled his sunglasses off to survey the familiar surroundings and saw her, it was unmistakably her, he stopped, dead in his tracks. Their eyes locked, and he quickly recovered his composure. They both walked towards each other, neither wavering in their purpose or their confidence, at least outwardly. He took in her hair, long and beautiful, he had always loved it long, it was best to run his hands through. He noticed her feminine dress and appreciated the way it sat on her slight figure. Most of all he noticed her smile. She seemed relaxed and happy almost like the old Veronica, his Ronnie. He knew better though, she was gone forever, but maybe now, there was finally a new Ronnie. Partially Veronica, with only a trace of the bitter 'V' and with a bit of the light hearted girl she use to be.

They finally reached each other and they stopped, with about a foot between them. Suddenly the usually confident Logan Echolls was lost for words. After all this time they were meeting and he didn't know what to say. So it was Veronica who spoke and said quietly, but without reserve, "Hello Logan."

**AN: I know this is complete, but feel free to review along the way anyway :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Tell me

Chapter 2 – Tell me

_Tell me did you sail across the sun_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded_

"Hello Veronica," Logan replied.

They both just continued to stand there, looking intently at one another, intent looks had always been their thing. Veronica took in every detail of Logan, it was easy with her training, and besides, she needed no training to focus on Logan. He had hardly changed. There were a few lines on his face that hadn't been there when she left. He was a little broadened, time and she only assume, the gym, had seen to that. He sported his usual light tan, but the boyish blond highlights were gone, and in their place was dark brown hair, it suited his current image. Likewise, Logan was further appraising Veronica. He had already taken in every detail of her when he had first laid eyes on her two minutes ago, but that didn't matter to Logan, he just wanted to look at her, and make sure she was really there.

Logan reached out his hand to touch Veronica's arm, he didn't know whether she would be ready for something like a hug, but he just needed to have contact with her again. Instead Veronica moved towards him and wrapped her small arms around him and held him tightly for a moment. She was also the one to pull back and they both smiled at one another.

"So, how are you Veronica?" Logan managed in the end.

"I'm actually really great," Veronica genuinely replied. "And you? How have you been?"

"Oh, you know, busy, working, the usual," Logan responded, a little irked that she had was apparently so wonderful. He'd been missing her, not living fully, waiting to her to return to him, and she was great. Really great. So Logan chuckled sardonically and asked with a little more heat than he would've planned, "So I guess the real question is, where have you been?"

Veronica looked a little stung, but chose to answer calmly, "Well, I went away to school, and then I trained in the FBI and I also did some work with the Secret Service. I've actually done quite a lot travelling along the way. Of course there's a longer story, and I hope we'll have time for that later?"

"Oh, you just went away to school?" Logan replied, somewhat sarcastically.

"Logan," Veronica began appealingly, "I know I left you with a lot of questions, I left everyone with a lot of questions, and I'm sorry. But please, will you let me explain?"

Logan sighed resignedly, he knew he could never deny her anything, especially this knew, calm, and apparently, apologetic Veronica. "Of course. How long will you be here for?"

"I'll be here as long as I need to be here for," Veronica replied, for really, she wouldn't be Veronica Mars without an element of the mysterious. "How long will you be here?" Veronica asked.

"I'll be here a while," Logan replied vaguely. The truth was that Logan knew he'd be around for as Veronica let him, and this time he wouldn't let her go away with things unsaid.

"Great! Well I should really go," Veronica told him. "I'm off see Dad in the hope that he'll feed me brunch."

Logan laughed and said, "Well I hope your Dad is ready to mortgage that house of Alicia's and his now that you're back!"

Veronica laughed good naturedly and gave him a light punch, "You're very funny, but I don't know why I would've expected that to change! Anyway, I'd better go."

"Wait! Hadn't I better get your number? I don't have it anymore you know," Logan said somewhat awkwardly.

"Oh, right," Veronica replied and they swapped numbers quickly, and with a swift kiss to Logan's cheek, Veronica blew out the doors of the Grand. Logan stood there, a small spot on his left cheek remarkable hot.

_And that heaven is overrated_

Logan checked quickly in to the hotel, had his bags sent to his usual room, and made his wake quickly towards his car in the lot, jumped in and headed straight for the beach area of the 90909 zipcode. As he drove Logan replayed every part of the brief yet emotional conversation. He repeated every little move Veronica had made in his mind. Every time she brushed a strand of hair off her face, every look she gave him through lowered lashes, and especially that last kiss on the cheek. It had been so long since he felt the touch of her lips, and that one touch to his cheek had sent heat coursing through his soul. He knew if they were to have any chance they could not just rely on the physical element to their relationship, but boy, it was going to be hard to take things slow. Logan traversed the familiar streets, making his way to the home where he spent most of his time in Neptune.

Logan reached the front door of his destination and as his hand raised to bang the knocker, Dick Casablancas threw open the door with a cry of "Dude!"

He grabbed Logan in a big hug, Dick had not changed a bit. Still as exuberant as ever, as loyal as ever, and as blonde and tanned as ever. Logan was grateful that his best friend was so constant, something in his life needed to be. He slapped Dick on the back and they stepped back from one another and Dick said, "Logan, when did you get here? Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"I just got here Dick, and we can talk more soon," Logan responded, "but where is Mac? Is she here?"

"She's in her office, dude." Dick replied, a little perplexed. He paused to look at Logan and then noticed his friend's agitated state. "What's up?"

"I just need to see Mac," Logan restated. "I'll talk to you soon!" With that, Logan moved as fast as was appropriate for a man of his age, wealth and success, to Mac's office. He stood in the doorway as he deliberated his words. He looked at the spacious, elegant and unpretentious room before him, and calmed at the familiar surroundings. He eventually spoke.

"Mac," it was said quietly, yet urgently.

Mac spun quickly around and took in Logan, and her husband, who had followed his friend to his wife's office. "Logan, what's wrong?" Mac asked, her mind racing wondering what had put Logan in such a state. She doubted anything had happened to Keith, Logan was too calm, and he was too upset for it to relate to a business matter. By this process of elimination Mac had reached her conclusion just as Logan spoke.

"She's back. Tell me you didn't know she was coming," Logan implored Mac.

"I had no idea Logan," Mac informed him. "It's not like we've been on the best of terms for a long time now. Just the odd 'How are you?' email. Things have been especially strained since she couldn't manage to get back for the wedding," Mac finished, her last words carried a little bitterness.

"Well she's here for a while, and from what I gathered, she has some things she needs to attend to. She was a little ambiguous in telling me her plans," Logan concluded with some chagrin.

"She wouldn't be Veronica Mars if she didn't have some secrets," Mac commented with a little smile. She had been very hurt by Veronica as well, but it didn't change the fact that Veronica was still important to her.

Dick had stood off to the side, carefully listening to everything. Underneath is carefree exterior he paid close attention to those he loved, namely Mac and Logan, and from time to time, Wallace, who earned a place there through his friendships with Mac and Logan. "So, Ronnie's back in town. I guess the shits about to hit the fan."

Mac looked reproachfully at her husband, she loved him as he was, but she wasn't a face of some of his more crude phrases. Logan just smiled fondly at his friend, knowing that whatever did come, Dick would never change.

Mac merely said, "Yes, nothing stays quiet with Veronica Mars around."

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star_

_One without a permanent scar_

Veronica rang the doorbell and waited a little anxiously on the front doorstep. Keith opened the door and saw his daughter standing there. He enveloped her in an enormous hug and exclaimed, "Veronica!"

He let her down and Veronica said comically, "Hi Pops."

Keith wasn't fooled and noticed his daughter's moist eyes, he was a highly skilled detective and sheriff, but he chose to ignore it and said, "How long have you been here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? How long will you be here for? Did you bring any extras?"

Veronica laughed and said, "Slow down Dad! I got here last night, I wanted to surprise you, I'll be here for quite a while I think, and no, no extras. What you're thinking of, it didn't work out. I think you knew that it wouldn't. We both know that there really is only one man for me, even if we've both been denial regarding that for a long time. Anyway, I'm here to be fed! And to see your lovely wife I hope!"

Keith led Veronica through the house and called, "Alicia! Alicia! Veronica's back!"

Alicia appeared, youthful and pretty as ever and cried out, "Veronica!" The two women embraced, and Veronica let herself enjoy the comfort that the older woman had offered her from time to time over the years, even from afar.

"Wallace will want to know you're back," Alicia told Veronica. "I presume he doesn't know, seeing as we didn't?"

"No, he doesn't," Veronica answered, with a little regret. Wallace had been particularly upset with her after she had left, even more upset than Mac had been. Wallace did reply to her emails, for the most part, but he wasn't her open and loving Wallace, he was a more closed off, and resentful Wallace.

Veronica decided she should tell her father and Alicia why she was back, someone had to know to start with, and they seemed like the best people to tell. "I guess I should tell you that I'm back for a while. I'm staying at the Grand for now, until I make further plans. I needed to come back, to fix things. I'm ready, and able to now, so here I am. I'll stay here as long as I need to, and I'm more than qualified to do some independent work around here, so finding a job won't be a problem. I guess you both would know that I have some relationships here to fix, and I will fix them one way, or another. So with that, I'd just like to say, and I know I don't say it nearly enough, I love you both very much. Oh, and really, please feed me, and I love you regardless of whether you feed me or not!"

Keith and Alicia chucked and looked happily at one another. Veronica had always been a force to be reckoned with and they knew that with her return would come change, change that they had been waiting for, for quite some time.

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

Logan decided that he would not call Veronica that day. He'd wait a little while, in the hope that she would call, he didn't want to be the one chasing her, he knew from experience that she needed to be focused on him of her own will if they were to have any chance of a productive conversation or relationship. So well his phone went off and Veronica's name flashed on the screen the afternoon of that same day, Logan's heart raced a little.

"Logan Echolls here," Logan answered with.

"Hi Logan, it's me, Veronica," her familiar voice replied on the other end. "I know it's late notice, and I only saw you this morning…" she trailed off.

"Yes?" Logan prompted.

"Well, did you want to catch up tonight? I know I promised you stories, and explanations, and, so, I thought, maybe we could start tonight?" Veronica suggested. Veronica was in Neptune with a purpose, and resolve, but it didn't stop her from feeling a little nervous.

Logan let out a breath he hadn't realised that he'd been holding in. "Sure," he replied easily. "I guess you don't know many of the places around here anymore. Neptune hasn't changed much, but as with all places businesses come and go, including Luigi's," Logan informed her.

"I had actually heard that," Veronica responded, a little reminiscently.

"However," Logan continued, "there is a new, very nice Italian place open, and we could eat there," he suggested. He mentally added, _I however will not tell you that Mac and I own it. Sure it was a good investment, but neither of us liked the idea of Neptune without a place where Veronica Mars could go and eat her weight in pasta._

"I'd like that," Veronica told him. "I suppose, seeing as we're both actually in the same hotel, I'll just meet you in the lobby?"

"Yeah," Logan replied musingly. "Meet me there about 7? I'll drive us to Criniti's, that's what the restaurant is called. Oh, just so I am prepared, how many of my investment properties should I sell so I can pay for your dessert?"

"Oh, again with the food gags Logan," Veronica chastised, pretending to be annoyed, but really, they both knew she was enjoying their banter once more.

"Great," Logan continued, choosing not to continue along the food theme, "I'll see you in a little while."

"You bet, can't wait," Veronica said, and hung up the phone.

Logan continued to sit on his bed with his phone to his ear and said into the now disconnected phone, "Did you miss me?"

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think and drop me a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Soul vacation

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has read the first two chapters. I'd really appreciate your reviews, let me know what you think, what you like, if I've got something wrong, anything! Please read and enjoy :)**

Chapter 3 – Soul vacation

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation_

_Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey_

Logan and Veronica sat in the restaurant, the low lighting complimenting the deep green of Veronica's elegant dress. Interestingly enough when the two met in the lobby, for the second time that day, they noticed with amusement that they both were wearing the same shade of green, Logan's dinner shirt matching her dress. The two had made small talk over their entrees, mainly talking of mutual friends and acquaintances. They laughed over the one add that Madison Sinclair had made, daddy's money had bought her one add, and a toothpaste one at that. It was a good sign to Logan, for Veronica had brought Madison and her add up with no prompting.

As their main courses arrived Veronica set her wine glass down, swallowed and said, "So, I guess now is as good a time as any to start giving you some answers."

With that Veronica took a bite of her food, and a look of pure contentment crossed her face as she chewed. Logan just looked at her, watching her every move, waiting expectantly. His meal sat in front of him, but it no longer held much appeal for him, not with Veronica preparing to begin her explanations. It appeared Veronica had plans to eat **and** talk however.

Veronica noted Logan's lack of food intake, commented not, and began. "So I suppose I'll start with where the problem began. I left. You defended my honour, sent me one hell of a passionate look, and I fled. I had to leave Logan, I need you to understand this. At the time I felt like I had no other choice. This was largely due to the threat I, and everyone I cared about, was under from the Russian Mafia. You in particular, thanks to your beat down of Gory. Jake Kane offered to fix everything up for me, but told me to do so that I'd have to leave Neptune. It seemed perfect to me. I could run, run from my problems, my past, a future I didn't know how to handle, and you. I didn't run from you because I didn't want you, or didn't care about you, I just couldn't handle what I was feeling, especially with everything else going on. I would just like to say that I broke up with Piz after the little incident in the cafeteria. Anyhow, Jake arranged everything, I left letters for Mac and Wallace and I headed straight to Pennsylvania. I was able complete my degree majoring in Criminology in an Ivy League school. I threw myself into my studies," Veronica had been saying until Logan interrupted.

"You left because of the Mob and because Jake Kane arranged everything," he said slowly, is if trying to understand these queer statements.

"Yes," Veronica said cautiously, waiting for the explosion that she believed to be inevitable.

Logan surprised her and stayed calm, but he did say what she had thought he would. "So you just trusted Jake Kane, to save you from the Russian Mafia, and you were fine with leaving? Leaving Mac and Wallace, and, and me? You just let Jake Kane effectively run you out of town. You didn't question why you needed to leave Neptune? Why would Jake Kane go to that effort for you? Why Veronica?"

"Logan, I know I hurt you, but please, I told you that I had to leave. I didn't want to leave you, but I did what I thought was best," Veronica reiterated. "I'm a different person now, and I really don't know what I would have done then if I could do it over now, knowing what I do. All I know is that I'm here now, I'm where I want to be and I'm ready to be me. I trusted Jake because oddly I think for once he actually wanted to help, and not help me, help his dead daughter's best friend, his first love's daughter, his son's first love. There was a time when Jake Kane didn't help me, and that day that he called me and I then met with him, he sounded so broken. I don't know what had happened to him that day, I probably never will, but I heard Lilly's voice in my head as I as across from him in his office and I decided that the best thing I could do to bring her memory peace was to let Jake do that one, if large, thing for me. I think it was one of the best decisions I made. So, I went to Pennsylvania, I worked hard, I called my dad, I flew him out to see me, I kept in vague contact with Mac and Wallace. I couldn't try to stay close with them, I was trying to sever all ties with Neptune, I couldn't hang on to them tightly, but I couldn't quite let them go altogether."

Veronica watched Logan's face fall a little at this and knew what he was thinking and said, "Logan, don't you dare think that I forgot about you, or that I didn't keep an eye on you. When you were mentioned in the paper or online or on TV I saw it, I absorbed it all. I read all your books you know. They were great, I felt like that even though I wasn't with you, part of you came alive to be with me through those pages."

Logan's eyes softened at these words and reached across to cover Veronica's smaller hand with his own. His thumb stroked soft circles on her palm as he held her hand. She just smiled at him and kept talking.

"I sent you something every Christmas, I can't go through that holiday without thinking of you and how important family is to you and how you feel the loss of the family you never had at Christmas. So," she continued a little bashfully, "I'd type you a note, send a little gift from wherever I was and hoped you'd get it."

She looked up from her dinner plate to Logan's face, almost afraid of what she would see there. A lone tear slipped down Logan's left cheek, incadently, right over the spot she had kissed that morning. "Logan?" Veronica prompted gently.

"I, I just," Logan tried to get out. "I got them, and I thought they were from you, I was just never sure. I mean you were gone, you left without a word. There were times when it was hard for me not to believe that you didn't love me. You'd never said it, all I had to go off were your actions, and Veronica Mars, you're a hard one to read sometimes. Sometimes I was convinced you were somewhere thinking about me, and then there were other times I just knew you were in the arms of someone so much better than me."

"Sometimes I did try to forget you," Veronica sadly admitted. "I just couldn't though, every guy I ever tried to date had to measure up to you, and no one ever could. That time you said we were epic, drunk though you were, it was true. We are, and I'm here, and I'll be here as long as you want me and as long as it takes to build whatever it is you want. I also need to set things right with Mac and Wallace," she trailed off.

"Yeah, you probably should make that a priority," Logan agreed. "And Veronica, I'll be here just as long as you want me, and is long as it takes to build what we deserve."

_She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo_

_Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey_

After the finished eating, Veronica polishing off two desserts while Logan finished off his cold main, the two made their way to the beach. The night was peaceful with a gentle breeze kissing their faces. Veronica slipped out of her black stilettos and left them in the car and Logan discarded his shoes as well. He held out his hand to her and she smiled and took it, enjoying the feeling of familiarity and closeness that was re-established after breaking down some of the barriers that had be built between them over the years.

They walked slowly down the beach, silently appreciating the crashing of the waves. They were both lost in thought for a time, but happy in each other's presence.

"So," Logan eventually said, "I'm really glad that you've come back and told me all those things, but I am kind of wondering how you came to those conclusions. I mean, did you fall on your head? Have a near death experience? Did someone perhaps finally buy you that long coveted pony?"

"Well, actually I'm still waiting on that pony," Veronica playfully replied. "Someone really ought to do something about that soon," she said, pretending to be thinking very deeply about it. "But no, I actually went to a therapist, would you believe."

Logan stayed quiet, so Veronica continued, "I actually ended up doing several FBI internships and eventually after my graduation, I joined the Bureau and then later I worked with the Secret Service on the Presedential Detail. There's quite a lot of stories to accompany that. However now I'll just tell you, before you get an ulcer from worrying, I wasn't almost killed at work, nor did I fall on my head, or even injure myself. When I was offered my second internship, following the one I had to decline after my first year at Hearst, I was required to sit through a psych test, because the point of the internship is finding new people to work with the Bureau and the need to make sure we're not nutty from the start," Veronica said with a little laugh.

"Well you know me," Logan began, "I'm always going to worry that you're going to be held at gunpoint somewhere. You know, it's actually a wonder that I casually referenced you possibly almost dying," he said humorously. Suddenly serious he stopped and pulled Veronica close to him and pleadingly said, "Please tell me that you haven't been held at gunpoint, or stabbed or anything. Please Veronica."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here now, it wouldn't have been my job if I wasn't in danger, but I never was almost killed or anything," she reassured him. "Just in case you were wondering, I don't work with the FBI or the Secret Service anymore. I resigned, they thought it was an odd choice, but I was ready to be here, so I am. Anyway, I saw a psychologist, he referred me to a therapist and I kept seeing her, reluctantly at first. In the end I got use to having someone to listen to my crazy talk who hadn't known me before, who hadn't be caught up in my drama. In the end I worked through a lot of things, and the one I think is most important, is trust. Of course, seeing as it is me, there were a multitude of other issues, but you know, everything really stems from trust, or something to do with trust."

Logan nodded and said, "Yeah, I had noticed that with you," a little pain evident in his voice.

"So with that, I would like to say, I'm sorry for all the hurt I caused you for not trusting you," Veronica started with. "I'm sorry for all the times I doubted you, for the strain it put on our relationship, and most of all, I'm sorry for not trusting you enough to tell you my feelings. I'm sorry I never said, 'I love you', because I do love you. I've never stopped loving you," Veronica brokenly finished, her emotional declaration had been quite affecting for her.

Logan stood still, overwhelmed by Veronica's confession. The whole night had been bizarre for him, hearing her be so open, finally beginning to understand all her decisions, and learning where she had been. Now she had finally said the words that he had waited over ten years to hear. In the end he simply replied, "I love you too."

Later in the evening they made their way back to the Grand and Logan walked with Veronica to the door of the room. They stopped outside and Logan said, "It's late," he then looked at his watch, and said, "It's very later, or rather, very early."

Veronica smiled and said, "I'm not sorry. There's no where else I'd rather have been. Tomorrow, or rather today, I do have to make plans with Mac, and Wallace, and see my Dad. I should probably hunt up Weevil at some state as well," she added as an afterthought.

"What, all your time isn't for me?" Logan said, feigning hurt.

"Lots of it will be," Veronica replied seriously. "We need time to get to know each other again, to spend time just being us. You know we can't just rush back into anything, easy though it may be, especially with you just several floors up."

"I know," Logan said. "Besides, you still haven't heard exactly what I've been up to."

"I know you'll tell me," Veronica said. "But for now, goodnight Logan."

"Goodnight Veronica, Ronnie," and with that Logan dropped a feather light kiss to Veronica's lips and turned and walked back towards the elevator.

**Don't forget to review, if you would please :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Think of me

**AN: Hi to everyone who has been reading, thanks for your feedback, particularly those to whom I can't send replies to for their reviews! Enjoy, and let me know what you think. I wasn't quite sure how this chapter would go, and I was quite surprised by who came out to play.**

Chapter 4 – Think of me

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
_

_I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane_

The next day Veronica stood in the same spot Logan had the day before, with her hand raised to knock. Once again the door was flung open before any knocking could occur, and there stood Dick Casablancas. Dissimilar to yesterday he looked unwelcoming and if possible, a little angry.

"Ronnie," Dick said, his tone wary and a little hard.

"Dick," Veronica replied, her tone friendly, an interesting reversal from days of old. "Dick, could I see Mac please? Is she here?"

"She in her office," Dick answered, somewhat reluctantly. "Veronica, don't screw things up this time," Dick continued seriously. "When you left, Logan fell apart, even more than he already had. Mac, you hurt her a lot too, and I'm not going to let that happen this time."

"I'm sorry Dick," Veronica replied. "I know I hurt them, especially Mac, she didn't deserve to have me leave her like that. Oh, I'm also sorry I missed your wedding."

"Okay," Dick allowed, calming down a little now that he'd got his message across. "I'll take you to her office."

Dick led Veronica through the house to Mac's office where she was working studiously. Perhaps with a little less focus than yesterday, before she knew that Veronica was back. Mac worked from home pretty much all the time. She contracted herself out to companies that wanted her, and who she chose to do work for. Mac had a reputation as a very skilled hacker and programmer, both of which skills she chose to use to do what was best, without taking money into consideration. Mac also still worked with Logan on various investment ventures and the two had stayed friends as well as business associates following Veronica's departures. When she and Dick started dating she spent even more time with Logan and from time to time Wallace would hang out with the. Sometimes when this happened all but Dick would notice with some pain the gap that Veronica should have filled. No one tried to fill it though, or was ever allowed to try to fill it. They went on with their lives, living, but knowing they were missing something.

Veronica stopped behind Dick who stood in the doorway and said quietly, "Mackie, there's someone here to see you."

Mac turned around on her chair, slowly this time, instinct telling her who was there. She faced Veronica and waited expectantly, her face blank, and a little hardness in her eyes.

"Hi Mac," Veronica began.

Mac sighed and said, "What do you want Veronica?"

"Mac, please just give me a chance!" Veronica implored

"You know, I don't really feel inclined to do that Veronica," Mac stated. "You left, leaving me only a letter. I thought we were better friends than that! Then all you ever sent were casual, 'distant acquaintance' emails! You couldn't even be here for my wedding!" Mac finished, her voice well and truly loud by this point.

Dick had been standing in the hall watching and waiting to see how things played out. Once he was sure Mac was telling Veronica what she needed to hear he slipped away and left them to talk or fight, whichever they felt like.

Mac had half been expected Veronica to yell back or make excuses, but Veronica just said quietly, "I know. I'm sorry Q."

"No Veronica, I'm not the Q to your Bond anymore," Mac replied a little sorrowfully. "Knowing you, you found someone better to do you favours. I mean, did you miss me at all? Did you ever think, 'Gee I wish Mac was here to help me or to talk to me'? I did, we all missed you Veronica, and you just seem like you're fine, everything's just fine for you!"

"Mac…" Veronica tried to say.

"No Veronica," Mac stopped her. "I'm not really ready to hear anything to have to say. Maybe later, maybe once you've proved you're here to stay."

Veronica nodded. She hadn't expected Mac to be as upset and as unresponsive as she had been. Then again, after listening to all she had said, Veronica realised how her actions had really affected Mac. "Okay Mac, if you really don't want to talk now, I'll go for the moment," Veronica told her. "I'm not leaving though, not this time. I'm staying at the Grand by the way. I hope I'll see you soon. I really missed you Q, ah, Mac."

With that Veronica made her way out to her car, with a brief wave to Dick. Mac stayed sitting at her desk for quite some time. She sat very still and eventually drew a shuddering breath as two tears made glistening tracks down her cheeks. Mac turned back to her computer and tried to work, but instead she spent a lot of time thinking over ever thing that Veronica had said, and puzzling over the apparent change in her friend. Dick appeared in her office a while later, having waited some time before seeing her, knowing his wife liked her space, especially after emotional confrontation. He walked up behind her chair and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Are you alright Mackie?" Dick asked, deciding to play his sensitive card.

Mac just turned around and said, "I love you Dick."

Dick prompted further and asked, "Will we be seeing more of Ronnie?"

Mac gave him a weak smile and said, "I dare say we will. Even if we didn't want to, when has Veronica stayed away from something she wanted?"

_Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land_

After leaving the Casablancas house Veronica made her way to her Dad's. Veronica let herself in with the key her Dad had given her yesterday and found Wallace sitting at the dining table. Veronica came to an abrupt stop, not expecting to see Wallace then. She had been hoping to speak to him somewhere where they wouldn't be interrupted. Keith and Alicia appeared to be out however, so Veronica decided now was as good a time as any to have a chat. Wallace for his part had looked up and the look that crossed his face was as close to irate as loyal and loving Wallace could look.

Veronica tried to smile, not looking forward to the conversation and said, "Hey Wallace. So, any chance of us setting up those bunk beds anytime soon?"

Wallace stared back, unresponsive, clearly not warming to her attempt to break the tension. "Hello Veronica. I'd say the chances of us having bunk beds, or anything like that, are pretty slim at the moment."

"Wallace, can we talk, please?" Veronica said gently.

"Did you bring me snickerdoodles? Any sort of baked goods?" Wallace asked, his good nature coming through in his words, even though his tone was hostile.

"I don't actually have any now, but if you'll let me see you again, I'm pretty sure I could produce something," Veronica replied with a smile.

"Well I don't know Veronica," Wallace said, still cautious.

"Wallace, I know you're mad, and with every right, but can I tell you a story? Just give me a chance," Veronica implored, subconsciously adding her head tilt.

"Fine," Wallace gave in. "You knew when you asked me if we could talk that I would say yes. You know no one can resist that head tilt, even if they haven't seen you in years and years."

"Well knowing you Wallace, as I hoped I use to, you are one of the best people I've ever met," Veronica informed him.

"So how about that story?" Wallace said, skipping over her admission.

"Well, about fifteen years ago there was a girl, and she had it all, she thought her life couldn't get any better," Veronica started with. She and Wallace both knew where the story was going for the time, but Wallace just stayed quiet and let her continue. "Then all that changed. Her world fell apart, and so did she, temporarily, but she got back up and pulled herself together and came back fighting. During her fight back she cut a boy down off a flagpole, expecting nothing, but he offered her friendship, and she took it, and began to trust again, to realise that she still could take a chance of friendship. That boy stayed by her side, and then a few years later when the girl's world started to crumble again, she couldn't find the strength to fight back. She fled, and it was nothing to do with her best friend. It hurt her greatly to leave him, but she couldn't stay. While she was gone she thought about him, he influenced her choices and her actions. Wallace, I didn't leave because of anything you had done, you were one of the main things I considered staying for. I love you and you're still my best friend."

She looked at Wallace and after several minutes passed, realised he wasn't going to, or wasn't ready to say anything. "Wallace, I'll go now," she told him calmly. "If you're ready to talk to me tomorrow, meet me at the dog beach about 4 tomorrow afternoon? I'll even have something baked," she added with a little smile. "Anyway, tell Dad and Alicia that I dropped by."

With that Veronica made her way out to her car, hoping for the second time that day that her friends would take another chance on her.

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet_

Originally Veronica hadn't planned on making the trip that she was making now, but after seeing Wallace, she just needed to. She pulled up at the curb, stepped out of her car and walked until she reached her destination. She sat down the grass in front of the stone slab and started to talk.

"Hi Lil, I know it's been a long time since I've actually been here. Well really, I've only been here once, right before I left Neptune. There hasn't been a day I haven't thought about you, or crazily talked to you in my head, but you know that. I know if you were here now you'd still be calling me 'Ronica' and we'd still see each other every day. I know that wherever you are now you're making trouble, and making people love you, and making people laugh. I just wish you were here right now to make me laugh. I love you Lilly," Veronica concluded, her voice cracking a little.

The wind gentle skipped through the cemetery and a voice startled Veronica out of her peaceful moment. "You know, I don't know if I could've have said that any better," the new comer said.

Veronica stood up and turned slowly around, gathering her wits, and replied, "How long had you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear pretty much your whole conversation," he replied. "You know, I might've said almost the same thing, except I doubt she would've been calling me Ronica."

Veronica then moved forward and said, "I've missed you so much Duncan!" She threw her arms around him and he buried his face in her neck.

"I've missed you so much Veronica," Duncan said.

"I just want to check," Veronica said shakily, "but you're here because you've been cleared of all charges, right? I wouldn't want to have to hug you then arrest you!"

"Oh Dad's money and influence took care of that, eventually," Duncan said, his tone a little more cynical that in their high school days.

"Yes, I am familiar with the power and money of Jake Kane," Veronica sardonically commented. Then she seemed to remember something, for her whole face lit up. "Duncan! Where's Lily? If you're here, she must be!"

Duncan laughed, and his face lit up as well at the mention of his daughter. "She's a few rows down that way," he answered. "When I saw it was you, I asked her to wait there while I spoke to you. I figured just one of us to start with would be shock enough."

Veronica looked, her keen eyes instantly spotting Lily. She was in her early teens now, and was tall, and blonde, that much Veronica could tell at a distance.

"Come on," Duncan invited, "come and see her."

The two old friends walked comfortably down through the plots and when Lily noticed their approach she began to run towards them. Her hair was long and it flew in the breeze. Her legs were long and tanned, and her smile was electric, just like her aunt's. Her soft, kind eyes were all her mother's though, and Veronica felt a little stab of sadness thinking of the friend she had lost. Lily launched herself at Veronica with a cry of, "Aunt Veronica!"

Silent tears streamed down Veronica's face. The baby she had once held and loved so briefly was now almost a young woman, and she looked so much like Lilly and Meg that it was very moving for Veronica, particularly after visiting the grave minutes before.

"I showed her pictures of you over the years," Duncan said by way of an explanation. "I always referred to you as Aunt Veronica, and I told her all about you, and about the Fab Four. She needed a female role model, and I chose you. If we'd been able to stay here you would've been, and I didn't want my choices to change that."

Veronica stepped back from Lily's embrace and spoke, "You're so much like your mother and aunt. You're just beautiful. Will you be here for long?" Veronica turned and looked at Duncan.

"Probably just for the summer," Duncan replied. "It's not decided yet."

"Well, I'll be here for at least that long too," Veronica replied happily. "Have you seen Logan yet? We'll all have to catch up."

"Not yet," Duncan owned. "We've only been here a week, and we've been lying low. I'm still pretty big news around here," Duncan joked, albeit truthfully. "We'll see Logan soon. I'm guessing he's around at the moment? It'll be just like old times, or sort of," Duncan jokingly remarked.

"Anyway, I have things I should probably do now," Veronica said. "But, I'll see you both really soon, okay? I'm at the Grand, and I'm sure you'll work out where Dad is living these days, I'll be there a lot too."

She hugged Lily close again, kissed Duncan's cheek, and left them to make their visits in the cemetery.

**AN: Just another quick note to say, thanks for reading, please review! Also, I've actually written a novel, and I'm looking for someone(s) to read it and if anyone is interesting I would consider it a huge favour, so please PM me and let me know! Have a lovely day :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Chances

Chapter 5 – Chances

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

"What are you doing?" Logan's voice rang out through Veronica's phone.

"Braiding my hair," Veronica replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"Now? How? Have you grown an extra arm? Did the FBI perhaps teach you a special trick?" Logan humorously replied.

"Oh the FBI taught me a lot of tricks, but this one is extra special," Veronica replied, laughing. "I'll actually let you in on the secret. Okay, look at your phone screen and you'll see a little option, it's called hands free. I really find it quite useful."

Logan just chuckled, knowing this time he'd been got. "Well actually, what I meant was, what are your plans?"

"Oh I have plans to paint my nails, get dressed, eat, see people. At some point I have plans to walk along the beach at sunset, earn my friend's trust, eat some more, go for a run, spend time with Duncan and Lily, maybe even go shoppi–" Veronica stopped here because Logan broke in. Up until this point Logan had been laughing at Veronica's antics and airy tone, but at the mention of Duncan, Logan had something to say.

"Duncan? Duncan Kane? Lily – you mean his daughter, right?" Logan asked, a little frantically.

"Yeah, he's back, I ran into him today, with Lily, in, ah, the cemetery," Veronica explained. "Jake fixed up all the kidnapping charges, so he's come back. He said he was going to come and see you soon, I just mentioned him without thinking."

"No, it's fine, I'm glad you did," Logan reassured her. "I'd rather not get a surprise like that at the moment, I think. Well, it'll be good to see DK. Has Duncan married?"

"No he hasn't, and just in case you're wondering, I'm not marrying him, largely because I have no desire to do so. Also, he hasn't asked me," Veronica told Logan, trying to lighten the serious implications of their conversation.

"Well, I'll keep all that in mind," Logan informed her. "On that note, what are you doing this afternoon? Whatever it is, may I accompany you? Whether it is before or after you are dressed is entirely up to you. Though, if you choose not to be dressed I'd prefer we where somewhere where others are not. I have a reputation to uphold after all. I don't want anyone thinking I'm a frivolous Hollywood celebrity."

By this point Veronica was laughing hard. She took a breath and said, "For starters whatever we do, I will be dressed. Next, you may come with me, I'm having dinner at Dad and Alicia's. I'm hoping Wallace might be there, but I don't think he will be. I should see him tomorrow, but anyway. And lastly, you have a reputation as a frivolous Hollywood celebrity!"

"I'll have you know that's the old me," Logan replied, adopting a haughty tone. "The new me is a responsible writer, and I make appearances at events from time to time, and I always behave responsibly there."

"That's what I've heard, but I know you, I know differently," Veronica replied. "Maybe you should take me with you some time and I'll assess your behaviour myself."

"Maybe I will take you with me," Logan said, smiling into his phone, liking the way Veronica's suggestion looked to the future.

"Well, regardless, I am taking you with me for dinner, so meet me in the lobby at 5," and with that Veronica hung up.

Later in the day, a little after five, Veronica and Logan walked happily down the footpath towards the Mars home. This time Veronica knocked on the door and the two waited for someone to open the door. It was Keith once again and he greeted them both with a hug and a smile.

He called out, "Alicia, Veronica's here. Logan is here too!"

The three went out the back, via the kitchen where Alicia was, and found Darrell outside. He was grown up now, studying at college, on summer holidays before starting his sophomore year. Darrell was attending to cooking the meat, so Logan, Keith and Veronica sat down around the outdoor dining set. Veronica filled Keith in on her trip to the cemetery and seeing Duncan. Keith told her that Wallace hadn't been able to stay for dinner, and by the look in her father's eyes, Veronica knew that he knew that wasn't the whole truth. Veronica left Keith and Logan to catch up and she made her way back into the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do Alicia?" Veronica offered.

"Sweetie, it's fine," Alicia told her.

"No, please. Can I do something? I can even cook things other than baked goods these day." Veronica pressed.

Alicia looked at the younger woman's face and sensed that she wanted to talk. "Sure, why you don't you start chopping things for a salad."

The two women stood side by side chopping and Veronica broke the silence by saying, "Actually, speaking of baking, do you think I could use your kitchen tomorrow morning?"

"Veronica," Alicia started, "you don't need to cook for yourself while you're here. There's plenty for you to eat, you're welcome to anything here."

"Oh that's not what I meant, but thank you Alicia. Also, thanks for not making a joke about how much I eat!" Veronica joked. "I actually kind of promised, or possibly bribed, Wallace some snickerdoodles," Veronica explained.

"You two talked today?" Alicia asked.

"We did. Or rather, I mainly talked, and he at least listened," Veronica said a little wryly.

"He'll come around," Alicia said. "You know Wallace, he can't stay mad for long, even when he wants to. I should know. Remember your senior year? I lied to him for the first seventeen years of his life, and he forgave me. I thought what I was doing was for his best and if I could do it over, I would do it the same," Alicia told her.

"Thank you," Veronica said. "I'm glad you said that. I mostly knew that inside, but it helps to hear it that way. I know I hurt him, and I'm sorry, and I'm also sorry for the strain it may have placed on you."

"Your father trusts you, so I trust you," Alicia said. "I'm glad your back, and I like what I've seen since you've been back. You really found some answers while you were gone, didn't you?"

Veronica just nodded as Keith and Logan entered the kitchen in the hope that their dinner was ready.

Late that night as Logan and Veronica headed back to the Grand, Logan smiled across and Veronica and said, "Thank you for letting me come with you tonight. It felt good, like having family again. I can't help but hope that someday we'll all be able to spend time like that, you, me, Mac, Dick, Wallace, Keith and Alicia. Maybe even with Duncan."

"That's why I'm here," Veronica returned with a smile.

_And head back to the Milky Way_

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind_

The next afternoon Veronica was sitting on the dog beach, a box of snickerdoodles in her lap. She looked fondly around, remembering Backup and all the fun they'd had there. She remembered various cases that had taken her there. Walks with Logan, flying planes with Wallace, she even remembered Piz, and their doomed relationship. Veronica didn't pay attention to the time and was glad to hear Wallace's distinctive voice say, "Hey Superfly."

Veronica motioned him over and he sat next to her and started right in on his snickerdoodles.

"Mmm," he let out. "Damn girl, you can still bake like no one else!"

"I'm guessing that you're ready to talk?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah," Wallace answered. "I guess I am. I thought a lot about what you said. What I really want to know is, why couldn't you tell me what was happening? I understand that you felt overwhelmed, but I would've helped. I've always helped."

"Wallace," Veronica started sadly, "I can't tell you enough, it wasn't your fault. I couldn't cope. I know you would've done what you could, but I didn't know what I could even do. I just fled. You know running has always been a coping mechanism of mine," Veronica concluded, a little shamefacedly.

"Okay," Wallace said slowly. "Well, what's changed now? Why are you back?"

"I finally figured everything out," Veronica told him. "I don't mean that I know everything, or that I have all the answers. I just know how to be me finally, and I now what I want. Even when I'm not actually in control I still feel like there is control."

"So, you're ready to stick around this time?" Wallace asked, hope stinging his voice.

"Yes," Veronica simply said. "I want to be in your life again, if you'll let me."

Wallace just smiled and asked, "So, what did you actually do, besides of course figuring out your life?"

Veronica laughed, glad that Wallace seemed ready to move forward. "Well, you know I worked with the FBI and was on the Secret Service Presidential detail," Veronica recounted. "Wallace, it was so amazing, doing what I love with such a high purpose. The people I worked with and for, they do such amazing work. They places I went to were pretty amazing as well, France and China were especially wonderful. I'd love to go back," Veronica said wistfully.

"You just want to eat more food from there, don't you," Wallace joked.

Veronica just groaned and punched him.

"So, now that I'm here," Veronica said, "is there anyone special I should know about? You weren't exactly full of details in your emails, and yes, I know that was my fault."

"You don't have to keep apologising," Wallace told her. "I understand now, I'll probably feel hurt still from time to time, but I'm glad you're back and happy. And, seeing as you asked, there is someone. Her name is Amanda. We've been together for a couple of years now, you'll have to meet her soon."

"Well if you're happy, I'm happy," Veronica said, sounding just that, happy.

"So, seeing as you asked that, I get to ask this," Wallace began ominously. "Should I get ready for the Logan and Veronica rollercoaster again?"

"I hope it won't be a rollercoaster, but I make no promises!" Veronica said astutely. "Anyway, what do you say we go and beg dinner from your mom? We can pretend we're young again!"

"Hey! Speak for yourself, I'm still young," Wallace replied, feigning indignation.

They stood up and began to make their way off the beach and Wallace put his hand on Veronica's shoulder and said, "For what it's worth, you're my best friend too." They shared an affectionate smile, remembering a fight they had had so many years ago, that had ended with those same words.

_Was it everything you wanted to find_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

Veronica and Logan sat in his hotel room watching a movie. They sat close to each other, but they were not cuddling, cuddling is for couples, and Logan and Veronica were not there yet. It was late in the evening, Veronica having arrived long after dinner with her dad and Alicia. Veronica stifled and yawn and turned to face Logan on the couch and said, "Logan. I was wondering if you'd do something for me," once again subconsciously adding a head tilt.

Logan smiled indulgently and said, "There it is, the infamous Veronica Mars favour, head tilt included."

"That's not what I meant," Veronica retorted.

"It's fine Veronica, we all know favours come with the Veronica package," Logan replied.

"It's not fine Logan!" Veronica insisted, becoming worked up. "Yes, I was asking something of you, but there were, and are no strings attached! I don't do that anymore."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I know you've changed," Logan said soothingly.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get cross with you," Veronica said unhappily.

Logan pulled Veronica into and hug and said, "Now, what were you going to ask?"

"Well," Veronica said a little hesitantly, "I was wondering if you would go and see Dick and Mac for me. Maybe see how Mac has been and find out if she's ready to see me again?"

"Sure, I'll go visit with two of my best friends, it's such a trial for me," Logan said drolly. "Seriously though, I will go, but I'm not promising to push Mac for any answers. I won't not talk about you, but I won't ask her for answers. If she offers them, then good, but I don't want to be in the middle of this really. Besides, I trust you, and I know you'll work things out in the end."

The next morning Logan went surfing with Dick and once the two men where tired out, something that happened faster than ten years ago, they made their way back to the beach house where Mac was sitting drinking an orange juice and reading a book. Logan and Dick sat down on either side of Mac and Dick said, "Mackie, you should've been out there! The waves were sweet as."

"Dick, you've been trying to make me surf for five years, why do you think I would've started this morning?" Mac asked laughingly.

Logan looked thoughtful and said, "Maybe I'll finally teach Veronica to surf this summer. Maybe Duncan can even surf with us again."

"Dude, Duncan's back?" Dick asked, surprised.

"Sorry man, I forgot to tell you. Veronica ran into him, and his daughter, the other day. He's no longer a fugitive I guess," Logan explained.

"Should I get ready for another Duncan, Logan and Ronnie triangle?" Dick questioned, almost seriously.

"I think not," Logan said, inwardly cringing at the idea.

"So who gets the girl this time?" Dick continued, wanting an answer.

"That would be me," Logan said, almost sounding smug. "We – Veronica and I – have talked, and we both know that nobody else will work for us. I doubt we'll be married next week, but things are looking better."

"Dude, it sounds like she's already got your balls again!" Dick said, blunt as ever.

Mac jumped in here, having been silently observing the talk, "Dick, don't say things like that! If Logan's happy, then we should be happy."

Dick looked remorseful and Logan chuckled at his friend who quite obviously worshipped the ground his wife walked on. "Thanks

Mac, that means a lot to me, I'm sure it will to Veronica as well," Logan said seriously.

Mac looked thoughtful for a minute then said, "Do you two want to come for dinner tomorrow? We'll just have pizza or something easy like that. Maybe we can all just catch up," Mac suggested.

Logan smiled inwardly, glad to see that Mac had made her decision. "Sure, sounds good. I'm sure Ronnie would like to," Logan answered, unconsciously using the old nickname.

Accordingly, Logan and Veronica found themselves on the Casablancas doorstep the next evening, two bottles of wine in hand. Mac and Dick met them at the door and the four greeted one another.

"Why don't you two go and blow off some testosterone while Veronica and I sort out the dinner things?" Mac directed Logan and Dick.

They clearly knew the girls wanted to talk but just nodded and walked off towards Dick's game room.

Veronica trailed behind Mac into the kitchen and watched as Mac poured them both a glass of wine.

"So, what can I do to help?" Veronica asked casually.

"Well, actually, the garlic bread is in the oven and pizza should be here in a little while, and I've already made a salad," Mac answered a little uncomfortably. "Maybe we could just talk?"

"I'd like that," Veronica said, offering a warm smile.

"Veronica, you were the first friend I really had. You wormed your way into my life in that way only you can. You were there at all my lowest moments, and I wish you'd have let me be there for yours," Mac began. "I know that if you really thought you had to leave, you have never done anything without a reason. I guess I just wish you never had a reason to leave."

"You and me both Mac," Veronica said sincerely. "You were there for me in my dark times, even if you weren't aware for some of them. You even helped me when I wasn't here. 'What would Mac say?' often ran through my mind."

Mac sniffled a little and said, "Damn onions."

Veronica looked confused and then said gently, "Mac, you haven't been cutting any onions."

The two women laughed and embraced. Then Veronica said, "Even if we missed some of each other's bad times, I hope we can be here for the good times now. Good times are all I want, and I'm not making the bad ones an option, though doubtless they will come."

Mac nodded and said, "I'll still be the Q to your Bond. Maybe I'll even be your matron of honour one day? Maybe one day soon?" Mac asked suggestively.

Veronica wore a poker face and said, "I don't know, I think I'll be forever alone."

Mac then looked at her with such an incredulous expression that they both started chuckling.

"Leaving was everything I needed, but being back is everything I want and need," Veronica told Mac. The two then moved into the lounge room to wait for the pizza, and for Logan and Dick.

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has alerted, reviewed or favourited! I'd really love it if you could take the time to leave a quick review :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Imagine

**AN: Hi, it's me. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I probably won't update everyday anymore, but I'll try to update every second or third day :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 – Imagine

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken_

Logan and Veronica were sitting on a park bench, holding hands and laughing.

"I don't know who's idea it was so let Dick drink so many beers, but when he got around do doing his Madison impersonations, he was priceless," Veronica chortled.

"The walk," said Logan.

"The haughty sounds," added Veronica.

"And those annoyed faces," they both said together, laughing some more.

"Well," Veronica started, "at least in the end, we all got something out of Dick's relationship with Madison."

"Actually, Dick and Mac got a little bit more than a laugh you know," Logan divulged.

"Ah," Veronica began, "I guess the baby swap came to the front while I was gone."

"I figured you'd know about it, you always know," Logan said affectionately.

"I was actually the one who figured it out," Veronica told him.

"Of course you did Sugarpus," Logan replied with a chuckle.

"Sugarpus, hmm, I haven't heard that name in a while," Veronica said thoughtfully. "I never thought I'd say this but," and she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I actually missed it."

Logan pulled her tightly against him and said in a low tone, "I don't normally ask, and I won't be making a habit of it, but, may I kiss you now?"

Veronica felt the intensity of his look and nodded almost imperceptibly. He dipped his head down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. When he pulled back and looked at her he smiled tenderly and said, "I've missed that flush on your cheeks. I look forward to seeing it much more often."

Veronica just grinned impishly and replied, "Play your cards right and you just might."

"Well then," Logan began, "I have an offer for you. How would you feel about a Hollywood benefit ball?"

"I think they're nice," Veronica said musingly. "You know, they're for a good cause. Oooh, and guys look to good in a tux. Especially people like Brad Pitt, he is very nice in a tuxedo," Veronica commented, as if very focused on the wonders of Brad Pitt.

"Well I look great in a tux, it's just a known fact," Logan said flirtatiously. "I was considering inviting you to be my date, but after that little stunt, I think you'll just have to read about how desirable I am," Logan remarked, affecting an extremely sad voice.

Veronica pretended to be aghast and cried, "Oh no! I'll be good! Just take me with you. Please," the last word tacked on as if an important afterthought.

"Always," replied Logan.

Veronica moved over and manoeuvred herself so that she was sitting in Logan's lap. She put her arms around his neck and said softly into his ear, "I love you."

"I love you," Logan returned.

Sitting in Logan's arms, Veronica could not imagine going back to her old world, a world where she was afraid to love.

A couple of days later Veronica rang Duncan to see if she could come by and visit him and Lily.

"Sure," Duncan answered enthusiastically. "We'd both like that. Mom won't be here at all, but Dad is still around, as you'd know. If you come by this afternoon he shouldn't be here."

"Sounds great," Veronica replied, smiling at the thought of spending some time getting to know Lily. "Should I bring Logan?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Nah," Duncan told her easily. "We've got plenty of time for gatherings, it would be good for you to have some quality time with Lily. Besides, we still need to catch up! I've seen Logan once, and I'm sure it won't be long before I see him again. It's Neptune after all."

"Of course," Veronica responded comfortably.

"Great. See you later then," Duncan said cheerily. "Oh, why don't you bring your swimmers. It's ridiculously hot and Lily loves to swim, the pool is really just begging to be swum in," Duncan added.

Veronica was a little hesitant, but Duncan had mentioned only Lily swimming so she just said, "Sure. Bye Duncan," and rang off.

So later that day, armed with a beach bag, Veronica pulled up in front of the Kane mansion. She stared up at it, memories flooding her mind. Before Veronica reached the familiar doorstep Duncan opened the door and stepped out, followed by Lily. "Hey Veronica," Duncan cheerfully called.

Veronica smiled and waved and walked towards them. "Hey Duncan, Lily."

Lily stepped forward and hugged her saying, "Aunt Veronica! I'm so glad you've come over."

Veronica laughed, pleased with the affection Lily was showing her. "Anytime," Veronica replied.

The three walked inside and Lily said, "I'm just going to run up to my room and change into my swimming costume! Are you going to swim with us Daddy?"

"Not today sweetheart. I've got some things to take care of while you spend some time with Aunt Veronica," Duncan answered.

Lily ran up the stairs and Duncan and Veronica moved further into the house.

"I hope it's okay that I leave you two to yourselves mostly?" Duncan asked. "We'll have plenty of time to catch up and I want you two to get to know each other first."

"Of course, I really want to get to know her. Learn her little idiosyncrasies and habits. Find out what habits she has in common with you. See how she's like Meg and Lily," Veronica said warmly. "Maybe try an make sure there are none of Celeste's character traits," Veronica said, not quite jokingly.

Duncan grinned wryly. "You'll see all the sides of Lily, trust me. She expresses everything. Besides, with your detective skills, you'll pick up on everything easily," Duncan remarked.

"Well, I guess I should put my swimmers on too," Veronica told Duncan.

"Oh right. You can use the front downstairs bathroom," Duncan offered. "I'll go get some snacks for you two while you change. She eats almost as much as you, you know."

Veronica moved off in the direction of the bathroom when she came across Jake Kane. She stopped short and he looked up and saw her. She stood there under the reproachful eyes of Jake Kane and chose to swallow her pride. She would never understand Jake's hot and cold moods towards her. She would never be his daughter, she didn't cause his daughter's death, and she hadn't wreaked havoc in Duncan's life. She knew this, so decided to simply say, "How have you been?"

Jake merely replied, "Veronica. I wasn't aware you were back."

"Well I am," Veronica pleasantly responded. "I'm actually going to be here for a while."

"Right. Well, I'm only here to grab something from my office. Goodbye Veronica," Jake said emotionlessly.

Veronica pushed aside any anger she could've indulged in and focused on looking forward to spending the afternoon with Lily. When Veronica walked out to the pool, a long, thin blouse over her swimmers, Lily was already floating on an inflatable chair in the pool. Veronica slipped off her shirt, revealing a blue and white striped bikini. The sun was blisteringly hot, but Veronica still dipped a foot into the pool to test the water. She turned away from the pool, satisfied with the temperature of the pool, and found Duncan staring intently at her.

He looked quickly away, masking embarrassment and Veronica chose to overlook the incident, but knew it would have to come up later.

Duncan left a pile of snacks on the pool table and walked inside, leaving Veronica with his daughter. Veronica appraised Lily's stylish one piece, happy that Duncan was not letting her grow up too fast in what she wore. Veronica slipped into the pool and grabbed another floating chair and she and Lily started to talk. They lay there contentedly and as Jake Kane looked out his window a tear trickled down one worn cheek as he remembered they way his Lilly and Veronica use to spend hours in that pool.

That evening when Veronica returned from the Kane's, she found Logan lying on the lounge in her room. Her bag slipped to the floor, he looked up and smiled at her and walked over to him and cuddled up to him on the lounge, needing comfort after a somewhat emotional afternoon. Logan stroked her hair soothingly and they lay there is silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Eventually Logan said, "So, you know how I invited you to that event? I was actually serious, and the event is tomorrow night. Is that too late notice to ask for a rather long date?"

Veronica smiled softly, and answered, "It's never too late to ask. I was serious too, I'd like to come, I'll even find something appropriate to wear!"

Logan tightened his hold around her and they both sat their contentedly, even though it was long past dinner time, and Veronica had yet to eat.

The next day Veronica stood in front of the mirror in her hotel room in L.A., she and Logan had driven up in time to get ready before the event. They had agreed upon having separate rooms, even if it was only for one night. They weren't staying together at the Grand, and neither of them trusted their will power enough, staying in the same hotel night after night was hard enough. Veronica surveyed her appearance in long mirror with satisfaction. She felt confident that she would fit in with the celebrities who she would be associating with tonight. She had a selection of evening gowns from her time with the FBI and Secret Service, from jobs they had had to do that involving blending in at events. The dress she selected to wear that evening was one of navy blue, strapless, cinched at the waist, with a fishtail train. An elegant, but simple bun completed her look, along with a pearl choker and earrings. They had belonged to Lilly, a gift from Celeste in attempt to persuade Lilly to be more ladylike. During their Senior year Duncan had given them to Veronica, telling her Lilly would've wanted to have them. Veronica had reached a place were she could now enjoy wearing them.

Veronica glanced at the clock and realised Logan should be collecting her at any minute. Accordingly, a knock sounded on her door and she opened it to find Logan, charming as ever in an black tuxedo. He whistled playfully at Veronica, reached for her hand, was given it, and twirled her around, and then flush up against him. "You are gorgeous. No, you are stunning, radiant, beautiful and utterly exquisite," Logan told her. He then dipped her and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

Veronica stepped back, looking flushed, and gathered her wits. "Thank you Mr English major. Shall we get going?"

"Of course Sugarpus," Logan answered.

"You're sure in a good mood tonight," Veronica told him. "Wait a minute while I just get my purse and my wrap."

"Why wouldn't I be in a good mood?" Logan questioned from the doorway. "I'm going out with my beautiful lady, and there promises to be dancing."

Veronica reappeared by his side and said, "Oooh dancing? I can't believe you didn't entice me with that before. Will I have to pull out the old clubbing moves, or perhaps I should coax you into an elegant foxtrot."

"You, coax me to foxtrot?" Logan asked incredulously. "The most I could even convince you to do was sway with me Miss Mars! You have been holding out on me," he said, pretending to be pained.

"Well, we shall see," Veronica said elusively.

Once their limo let them out at the function venue Logan slipped his hand into Veronica's and they moved around, Logan greeting various acquaintances with Veronica happy to stay on his arm and meet people. The event included a sit down diner and various notary speakers, but there was a dance floor that could be used before and after the sit down portion of the event. Presently, Logan led Veronica to the floor and began to waltz her around the floor. Veronica smiled up at Logan and said, "Why, you do waltz divinely Captain Echolls."

Logan laughed silently and said, "You're no simpering Southern Belle. Don't get me wrong, _Gone with the Wind_ is a create piece of literature, but I prefer my Veronica Mars over Scarlett O'Hara, thank you very much."

"You know," Veronica began thoughtfully, "I only just realised it, but it's kind of like our story. They are after all epic, no one could deny that, and Rhett loved her for all those years and she never realised she did and it took her so long to tell him. When she knew she loved him she fought for him, in that B grade sequel mind you. Still, they got there, and so will we."

"I love you Veronica," Logan said seriously. "I'll never stop, and I'll never stop telling you it either."

Veronica looked lovingly at him and even followed it with, "I love you."

Veronica and Logan sat at their table with an assortment of other celebrities and ate their Italian. Veronica looked at Logan and informed him, "I love Italian, and this is nice, but it's got nothing on Neptune's. You know, I went to a lot of places and ate a lot of different things but, in Neptune, everything tastes better. Maybe it's because of you, maybe it's because everything feels right, but there is just such good food there."

Logan smiled indulgently at Veronica and they continued to enjoy each other's company. They continued to enjoy each other's company as Logan pushed her up against a wall, kissing her furiously, in the process of 'walking her to her room'. Veronica's hands fisted in his hair and she moaned a little. Logan pulled back from her, breathing heavily. He cupped her face with one hand and said, "If I don't stop now, I won't be able to stop, and even if we think we want to go further now, we'll realise it wasn't the best choice in the morning. Of course," he added with a chuckle, "if in the morning you'd think you wouldn't have regretted it, I'm sure I'll remember where to pick things up from."

Veronica just nodded, words not quite forming coherently in her mind. She walked with Logan to her door, and smiled at him as he let himself into his adjoining room.

**AN: Drop me a review to let me know what you think :) I'd love to hear from you, and not just see you've put on an alert, though I appreciate that too! Also, just another little blurb to say that I've written a book, and I'm looking for someone(s) to read it and tell me what they think, so if you're interested, PM me! Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Wrong

Chapter 7 - Wrong

_Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong_

"Mac Attack, whachta doing today?" Veronica's voice sang down the phone to Mac's bleary, half-awake personage.

"Veronica," Mac said, drawing out the word as if in great pain, "the reason I work from home, under my own conditions, is so I can avoid waking up before 10 and seeing people before noon."

"Even Dick?" Veronica asked playfully.

Mac smiled tenderly, "No, you dope. Anyway, you've woken me up, what on Earth could you want?"

"Well I actually have a present for you, one I think you'll like," Veronica began enticingly. "However, you don't seem to be in the mood for my company so…"

"Hang on, I'll bite. Give me half an hour?" Mac gave in.

Thirty minutes later Veronica stood rocking on her heels on the Casablancas doorstep waiting for Mac to let her in.

Mac opened the door and Veronica held out a bag and said, "As promised, one present. Now I'll just say a brief explanation. This is something I got for you when I decided to come back. It's not available to just anyone, I got it through my work, and it's still very knew there, but I got it for you. It's on of those new wonderful contraptions that you tech savvy people use in your helpful, or not so helpful, stalking missions."

Mac delved into the bag and made an almost squeal, or as close to a squeal that Cindy Mackenzie Casablancas made. "Veronica, this is actually the best present, ever. Seriously, next time you owe me a massive apology and explanation you should just give me something like this."

"Well there won't be a next time, but I'll keep it in mind for future presents," Veronica replied, pleased with Mac's reaction.

Mac just stood there staring lovingly at her new toy and Veronica laughed indulgently. "Now that I've given you your present it's time for me to make a request," Veronica stated.

Mac nodded and Veronica continued, "Well, I think it's time we all got together, maybe made a day of it, it's summer, you've got a great place, so let's have a get together here!"

"Alright Simple Susie the Sunshine girl, I think we can manage that. If worst comes to worse I'll break the rules and get Dick to hire someone to take care of the cleaning up. I like to try to do everything, but occasionally, I give in," Mac admitted.

"Alright. So I was thinking, you and Dick of course, and Logan and me, my dad, Alicia, Wallace, Wallace's Amanda, who is just great for him from what I can tell, and Duncan and Lily, I think," Veronica finished. "It's time we let Duncan acclimatise with all of us, food, the beach and waves are just the ticket."

"Good, glad we've sorted that. Now can't we go back to being a crime fighting duo, Bond?" Mac queried, almost seriously.

Veronica decided to answer Mac's veiled question. "I will 'get back to fighting crime' Mac, but after summer I think. I will need my Q then of course, at market price too, naturally. However, until then, I'm only Simple Susie."

"Okay then," Mac said. "How has it been, being back, seeing your Dad all the time?"

"It just like old times, but better, I think," Veronica answered. "We're all happy now, whole, if you would. I drop by most days, we joke, eat, watch whatever sport it on, sometimes we talk shop, a weakness of mine, you know."

"I know, Susie," Mac said, with a little eye roll.

"Oh please don't let that be a nickname that sticks," Veronica groaned. "I already have Sugarpus."

"You'll always have Sugarpus," Mac replied with a knowing smile.

Veronica smiled back and Mac, the shortly left to drop by her dad's house to issue them with an invite.

"Alicia? It's Veronica," she called into the house.

"Hello Veronica," Alicia called from the kitchen.

"I know Dad's at the station, but I thought I'd drop by and let you know that Mac and I've arranged a get together for this Saturday, and you and Dad are welcome," Veronica told her.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, who should I except to have to keep in line?" Alicia asked, only marginally joking.

"Oh the usual suspects, our lovely hosts, Mac and Dick, Logan, Wallace and Amanda, I rang him on the way over and they'll come, and I haven't asked Duncan yet, but hopefully he and Lily will come," Veronica replied.

"So," Alicia said slowly, "Duncan is back, for good?"

"Looks like it," Veronica answered. "I'm loving getting to know Lily, Duncan's done such a great with her."

"It'll be nice to see her hopefully then. Now, do you want me to bring anything on Saturday? Veronica, there's no need to look bashful, I know you want me to bring something, you may be secretive at times, but you're predictable," Alicia told her laughing.

Veronica looked gleefully at her and asked, "Would you please bring your famous potato salad?"

Alicia nodded indulgently and Veronica laughed happily.

As Veronica made her way back to the Grand she dialled Duncan's number and waited for him to answer, but he didn't, so she began to leave a voicemail message, "Hey Duncan, just letting you know we're having a get together on Saturday, at Mac and Dick's, and we'd love it if you and Lily could come. Talk soon."

Veronica then dialled Logan's number and got his voicemail too and heard his familiar voice say, "This is Logan with today's inspirational message 'What I've learned is not to change who you are, because eventually you're going to run out of new things to become' – Taylor Swift."

Veronica chuckled at Logan's choice of inspiration for today's quote. She laughed into the beginning of her message and then said, "Hey, it's me, I guess you're busy writing. Come see me when you're done," she finished flirtatiously.

Veronica sat on her lounge, dressed in her underwear and a little t-shirt, waiting expectantly. She was not disappointed as a little while later Logan let himself into her room, a self satisfied grin on his face.

"Aww it looks like my psychotic jackass is back. How'd you manage that little number?" Veronica asked teasingly.

"Now Sugarpus, I just used my charm, and maybe my connections. All I did really was ask for a room key, that's all. Really, compared to smashing headlights, et cetera, that was pretty tame of me," Logan said roguishly.

"Ah, you found a new Tiffany," Veronica said, as if finally comprehending the situation.

"Oh no, no, no my dear. That's where you're wrong, I look not for them, they find me. Rather, they flock to me," Logan replied in a pompous tone.

"Oh tell me more Mr Echolls," Veronica said, pretending to swoon.

"Nope, I've got bet plans," Logan answered, moving towards Veronica. He stooped down and kissed her, tenderly, then passionately, then just a lot, really.

A while later as they retrieved their clothes, Veronica said, "Well, you certainly are just as clever at that as ever."

"Well, I haven't been practising," Logan said seriously. "At first I was so upset, and I tried to find 'comfort' elsewhere, but pretty soon I realised it was futile, and that I was a jackass. So I stopped, and waited, knowing that there was something, someone, much better out there for me."

Veronica's eyes moistened and she moved over to Logan and cupped his face with her hands and said chokingly, "I love you, I don't deserve, but I'll keep trying to for the rest of forever."

Veronica and Logan enjoyed the next couple of days, lounging around together, visiting the beach, with Veronica wanting, and getting, many, many servings of gelato, and there may have been some activities of a tactile nature.

Saturday rolled around, sunny and hot, the sky was cloudless and a breeze was not present very often. Everyone was down on the beach, alternating between being in the water and lazing around in the sand. Alicia, Veronica and Mac could be found in the cool, stainless steel kitchen in the Casablancas house, preparing a buffet lunch. Lily flitted in and out, wanting to spend more time with Veronica, and the new women she had found to get to know. Duncan, Logan and Dick had boards out and surfed on and off. Wallace and Amanda splashed in the waves and Keith surveyed the situation with satisfaction.

Duncan had been watching Veronica closely at various points during the day, his eyes almost automatically drawn to her toned figure that was very much revealed by the little red bikini she sported. Logan had also spent some time ogling at his, well, his Veronica, and Dick had whistled once playfully and had swatted at her. Veronica merely told him with a blank face, "Dick, I am very well trained in the art of handling a gun. I even have a permit to have a concealed weapon."

Dick just laughed unconcernedly and said, "Same old Ronnie."

As the afternoon wore on, the sun stayed blisteringly hot. Logan, Veronica, Duncan, Alicia and Keith were sitting under the shade of the veranda, sipping ice tea when their supply ran out.

Veronica stood and said, "I'll just go fill these up."

Duncan grabbed one of the jugs and said, "I'll come help."

They walked into the kitchen and Veronica set her jug down on the bench. She turned around and was startled to find Duncan only an inch from her. She started a little and he put his jug next to Veronica's. He the cupped her face and swiftly kissed her, her mind reeling, but not reacting.

The pair broke apart at the sound of two people making noises of shock and horror. Logan and Wallace stood there, Wallace looked incredulous, and Logan crushed. Logan turned and fled, Wallace stood a moment longer, shook his head and followed Logan outside. Duncan ran his hand through hair and Veronica finally reacted. "Duncan Kane, what were you thinking? Why did you do that? Do you have any idea the mess you've created?"

"Veronica, it's not entirely my fault, you didn't pull back from me," Duncan replied.

"Duncan, I didn't kiss you back, I just didn't pull back. I barely had time to react, if I did kiss you back at all it was only out of an old habit. I'm not in love with you, you'll only ever be my friend. I'm in love with Logan," Veronica explained firmly.

Duncan stood there and nodded. "I know, I'm an idiot. I don't even know why I kissed you, well I guess I do. It's like you said, old habits, and I guess loneliness. I suppose I always kind of held onto the idea of you, long after I'd left, and then today, the heat was just overwhelming. God! I'm an idiot."

"Yes, you are, at least you know it," Veronica said sternly. "I have to go and find Logan now and fix this, you'd better be working hard to as well!"

Veronica walked outside and Mac stood there looking reproachfully at Veronica. Dick stood behind her, glaring. Veronica just sighed, "Look I've said it before, but, please just wait, I need to find Logan. There is actually an explanation, just give me a chance."

Veronica looked down the beach and saw that Logan had moved quite a long way away, and Wallace was about half way between them. Veronica moved off in the direction of Wallace and when she reached him she looked at him sadly and said, "Wallace, I know what it looked like, but please let me explain."

"Superfly, whatever it was, you're still my best friend, but an explanation would be pretty good right about now," Wallace said, surprisingly gently.

"He followed me into the kitchen, then he was just there, and grabbed me and kissed me. I didn't react, I just hadn't worked out what to do, my mind just froze," Veronica said all in a rush.

"Veronica, it's okay. I believe you, you probably should've slapped him or something though, instead of standing there looking like you were enjoying your lip lock," Wallace mildly reprimanded her.

Veronica looked devastated and nodded. "Is he mad?"

"He's pretty upset V, you should go and talk to him now," Wallace prompted her. "I'll go and calm the others down alright. These things tend to get blown out of proportion fast, especially because it's Veronica Mars in Neptune."

With that Wallace walked off and Veronica quickly made her way to where Logan had settled himself in the sand, his knees drawn up to his chest. Veronica sat down next to him and he looked at her, pain radiating from his eyes. "Logan," she started brokenly, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry. You took a chance on me and I screwed up. He kissed me, and I froze, I should've pushed him away, but I was an idiot and I froze. That kiss meant nothing to me, nothing but trouble and pain. I'm not in love with Duncan, I'm in love with you, and now I've hurt you, and I don't know how I can ask for you to keep loving me, but I'm going to do it anyway, because I won't give up on us. Not because of something stupid like Duncan being an unthinking dick."

Logan looked at her, pain still etched into his features. "I guess I understand Veronica, but it doesn't erase the pain, and the reasons behind my pain are still real. I still love you, and want to be with you, but it just shows me that we have a long way to go," Logan explained seriously.

Veronica nodded, grief written all over her face. Logan looked at her and new, upset though he was, he still loved her more than anything, so he cupped her face and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. He then looked at her and said, "Well for the moment, I'm never leaving you alone with a single guy again. I think that might help us in our endeavour to create a closer relationship." Logan smiled gently and her and took his hand and together they made their way back up the beach to pick up on the mission of peace that Wallace had already begun.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Me

**AN: Sorry I've been so long updating, I've had a crazy last five or so days, and my laptop died, and then to top it all off I lacked a little inspiration! So, thank you for your patience, and please review :)**

Chapter 8 – Me

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation_s

_The best soy latte that you ever had…and me_

Back at the Casablancas house Logan called Duncan into the house to talk while everyone else stayed on the veranda and conducted hushed conversations. Veronica sat down with Lily and began to braid her long blonde hair, working hard to entertain her so she wouldn't be intrigued by her father's absence. Inside the house Duncan stood several feet from Logan, watching him warily. Logan stood there, wrestling with his emotions, trying to decide what to say to his once best friend. Duncan couldn't take the silence any longer and said, "Look Logan, I crossed a line, I'm sorry, but–"

Before Duncan could continue Logan's fist struck at Duncan, it was lightning quick and Duncan barely had time to flinch, let alone dodge. Logan caught Duncan on the left side of his jaw and Duncan stumbled back a little from the force. He shook his head as if clearing it and breathed heavily.

"I guess I deserved that," Duncan said wearily. "I'm sorry man, I'm an idiot, really."

"Yeah you are," Logan said tiredly, exhausted from the last forty-five minutes. "I know what happened, Veronica explained it all to me. I know she's not in love with you, and that it just happened, mostly because of your past, so I'm not going to hit you again, because you're just an idiot, and not really a disloyal friend."

"Well along with the old Logan who resorts to his fists, there is also a new, more logical Logan," Duncan said wryly. "So I'm an idiot, and you should probably remind me from time to time, just to make sure I don't do anything else stupid. Friends?"

"Friends," Logan echoed. "We've been through too much shit to let something like this destroy us," Logan stated.

Several days later Logan and Veronica were lying on his bed, eating lunch and giving each other playful kisses. Veronica looked a Logan and said, "You should take me dancing, dinner and dancing, of course."

"Your wish is my command," Logan replied jokingly, but they both knew the truth behind his words.

"Good, tonight then. I'll even find a lovely dress for you," Veronica told him.

"For me?" Logan queried dubiously.

"Well you could try to wear it, I suppose," Veronica said musingly. "However you might have more fun if I wore it, then you took it off me."

Logan's eyes darkened and he replied, "I think you might be right there. I also like taking jeans and shirts off you, I could even demonstrate now."

Two demonstrations later and Veronica was back in her room trying to select an outfit that would keep her promise to Logan. In the end when Veronica stepped into the lobby to meet Logan, she was dressed in a backless little red halter neck dress and black stilettos. Logan swallowed a gulp and offered her his arm and they made their way to a little French restaurant, a favourite of Logan's. As they walked into the restaurant, hand in hand, Veronica heard soft blues music and turned to see a live band playing on a stage, next to a little dance floor.

Veronica smiled happily and Logan and said, "Dinner and dancing, you must love me."

"No," said Logan, his face blank, "I just love dancing, and you just love food."

Veronica delicately stuck her tongue out at him and they sat down to begin their meal. Several dishes later, and many glasses of wine later, they were dancing to a fast jazz song, and Logan was spinning, dipping and twirling Veronica, her face was alight, her eyes sparkling and Logan smiled adoringly at her. They continued to dance among the other couples, moving effortlessly, and later as a slow song played they danced closely, intimately, and Logan looked down at Veronica and said, "Do you remember our first dance?"

Veronica grinned and replied, "How could I forget? It was after you had just moved to Neptune, Lilly was trying to get your attention by dancing with some other guy, but instead you just asked me to dance."

"I wasn't interested in her games," Logan remarked, "I just wanted to dance with you, you were so different to the other girls I was use to, I guess I had a crush on you."

"I guess I had one on you too, I also couldn't believe I was dancing with the son of one of Hollywood's most loved actors," Veronica responded. "If you had a crush on me, why didn't you do anything about it?" Veronica asked.

"Because Duncan liked you," Logan answered simply. "I didn't want to get in the way of that, I'd seen my father ruin other people's relationship, and I never wanted to be like him. So I gave in to Lilly's charm, and the four of us were happy, but I guess we were just resisting fate."

"Maybe we were, but maybe we just had to grow and change first," Veronica said thoughtfully. "Even after all the drama we survived, we still had been friends, we knew parts of each other, understood things about each other, things that gave us a better chance than if we had just jumped into the deep end when we were young."

"You just came back so smart didn't you," Logan said affectionately.

"What do you mean, 'came back'?" Veronica asked, pretending to be indignant. "I've been this smart for forever!"

"Whatever you say Sugarpus," Logan replied. "Also, have I mentioned how much I like this dress? Red is definitely your colour."

Veronica smiled tenderly, remember a conversation with Lilly many years ago, and wondering what role her friend would play in her life now. Later on in Logan's hotel room thoughts of Lilly were far from Veronica, and indeed, Logan's minds.

The next morning they awoke, tangled in the sheets, their limbs intertwined and Logan pushed a lock of hair off Veronica's a forehead and said, "I have to go on a business trip, just for a few nights, but I have things I need to do with my publisher and publicist, up in L.A. and in New York. You can come with me if you'd like, but I won't be around much."

"It's alright, I'll stay here, spend some quality time with Dad, Mac and Wallace," Veronica replied. "I'll probably try to spend some time with Lily too. Actually, I might see if Mac and Amanda will come with me, and we can try having a girly day. Mac might kill me though," Veronica concluded thoughtfully.

Logan chuckled, "Better to have Mac try to kill you than have me kill Duncan for real. Well Sugarpus, if you live to tell your tale of girly activities you can tell me all about them on the phone."

So sixty hours later found Logan and Veronica in the middle of a long phone chat. Logan had been explaining various details of his upcoming book to Veronica and telling her where he had eaten in his absence. Veronica always liked to hear about good places to eat and Logan, being of the Echolls name and fortune, always ate well. Logan decided it was time for a change of topic so he said, "I think it's about time I heard about your girl's day out. I'm assuming it went ahead, after all, you planned it!"

Veronica chuckled good naturedly and replied, "Yes it went ahead, and we had fun, and no one has to die."

Logan groaned and retorted, "Well if you don't give me more details I might have to arrange to have you killed!"

"Yes, well you would have the right connections, even now," Veronica snarked.

Logan chuckled, and replied, "Well I do still have a number of friends in low places. Oh, I also have a little bit of cash at times to provide an incentive."

Veronica sighed and said, "I miss you."

"I miss you too, but you're not getting out of it that easily. I want details, and I don't want to beg."

"Oh you want details? All you needed to do was ask," Veronica told him sweetly.

Logan just shook his head and waited expectantly. Veronica launched into her account of that day. "Well I cajoled Mac Attack into a little outing, once we were out on our way to collect Lily I told her of my plans and I fear she might've used some expletives if I hadn't rushed out of the car to collect an innocent child. So from there we kidnapped a willing Amanda and made our way to a select day spa. Duncan offered to pay for the trip seeing as it was Lily's first one, and besides, he owes me a pretty decent apology for the other weekend, so I figured I'd take the shiny piece of plastic. Logan, you should've seen Lily's face," Veronica said tenderly. "She was so excited, her eyes wide, she didn't stop smiling. I shouldn't have been the one to take her, Meg or Lilly should have been there to do that. Meg would have been a great mother, and Lilly was in her element when arranging for high priced pampering. What do I know about influencing a little girl for good? My Mom deserted me, I got in to more trouble in my teenage years than most do in a life time, and on top of that I spent most of my time learning how to run from my problems. Duncan's an idiot for thinking I should be a role model for Lily," Veronica finished despondently.

"I get sad thinking about Lily growing up with out Meg and our Lilly, but I don't think Duncan is an idiot for wanting you in her life. In fact, it's one of his smartest choices of recent times," Logan said a little resentfully. "Veronica, if he sees what I see, he wants you in his daughter's life because you are one of the strongest people I know. You're brave, you persevere, and now, you love without reservation."

"I love you Logan," Veronica choked out. "Now that we've dealt with that little complex, I guess I should also add that, following many various spa treatments, we went shopping. Lilly would have been proud, her namesake already shops like her. It's a good thing Duncan has enormous piles of money otherwise Lily would send him broke within the next five years, she has very good taste, it's just very expensive. As much as I hate Celeste, she might have instilled Lily with one good thing."

Logan shuddered elaborately and said, "Celeste Kane, the Ice Queen, instil something good in her granddaughter? Wait a minute, I think hell has frozen over!"

"Yeah, I know, we all do, Celeste's a bitch. Also, Amanda is just great, Wallace has finally found someone who is worthy of him, and I think he's worthy of her. She's also pretty normal, and Wallace needs normal, what with the brand of crazy Neptune tends to offer."

"I tend to agree with you there," Logan remarked. "She's a nurse, she bakes, is easy on the eyes, yeah, I'd say Wallace should put a ring on it, ah, her finger."

"Logan Echolls, I'm going to ignore the fact that you checked out another woman, and instead tell you that Wallace is planning on marrying her," Veronica finished happily.

There was a little silence then Logan said seriously, "Veronica, I'm thinking about buying a house somewhere in Neptune, hopefully near Dick and Mac, and I think you should come house hunting with me."

Veronica thought over his words, realising Wallace's plans for the future had prompted Logan to mention his own. Veronica chose her words carefully and replied, "Of course I'll come with you. It would be stupid to pretend like we're not pretending to stay together, and if you want to live around here, then I am more than happy to stay too. You know I've already got a job sorted for after the summer, so I guess what I mean is, I'm happy doing whatever you want, but–"

"Ah there's always a but," Logan said playfully.

"But," Veronica went on, ignoring him, "even if we find somewhere that we'd both be happy to live, soon, I don't think we should both move in there. I'll rent somewhere, or maybe stay with Dad for a while, that would probably be quite nice," Veronica said thoughtfully.

"Nice for you," Logan huffed. "That would mean no sleepovers for me!"

"I'm a big girl, besides, if you had a house, I don't think 'sleepovers' would be hard to negotiate," Veronica remarked sardonically.

"Right, so we'll go house hunting," Logan summarised. "You're sure Ronnie?"

"Very, I've experienced life without you, and with you, and I know which I want," Veronica said. She then swallowed a yawn and looked at the digital clock next to her bed and gasped. "Logan, we've been on the phone for hours and hours and hours! I've got to get some sleep or Mac might catch me unawares tomorrow and punish me for that green, gunky, facial she had today! Or rather, yesterday."

Logan laughed softly and said, "Goodnight Veronica, I love you."

"Goodnight Logan, I love you."


	9. Chapter 9 Finally

Chapter 9 – Finally

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

**18 months later**

Veronica and Mac were sitting on a lounge at the Casablancas house and Veronica was looking in awe at Mac.

"Can I touch it?" Veronica asked, sounding every bit as awed as she looked.

Mac just smiled tenderly and nodded. Veronica reached her hand over and rested it gently on the slight bulge of Mac's stomach.

"So, in less than seven months, you're going to be a mom?" Veronica clarified.

"Yeah," Mac said softly. Then she laughed and said, "The look on your face was pretty much identical to Dick's. I've never seen him so silent, or so awestruck. It took him about ninety seconds to gather his wits and start whooping and swinging me around."

"I'm so happy Q, you're going to be a great mother," Veronica told her.

"Well I already know you'll be a great aunt," Mac replied. "Lily is so tall and grown up now, you've done such a great job spending time with her, and juggling your work, Logan, your dad and your friends." Mac started to tear up, "I'm glad you came back when you did." She furiously wiped at the tears on her face and muttered, "Stupid hormones."

Veronica hugged her and said, "Your baby is going to be so loved and spoiled! You're the first ones of us to have a baby so we're all going to go a little crazy I think."

"Any word on when you and Logan will start a family?" Mac asked.

"I don't know, I mean, we've both been a bit apprehensive at one time or another about parenthood, but we're both settled those fears now. I suppose I'd really rather be married before we started a family, and we're not even living together…" Veronica trailed off.

"But I think that's been good for both of you Veronica. Living at your dad's has allowed you to spend good time with him, but you and Logan still have seen a lot of each other, you're still as attached as ever. You'll make the next step when you're both ready," Mac reassured her.

"Well, we're having dinner tomorrow night," Veronica told her. "We're actually going to make a day of it, and go to the Venice Beach Boardwalk, then to dinner and a show. We often go out and do things, Logan loves spoiling me, and it makes him happy, yes Mac, I enjoy it too, but I kind of wondering if he's got something planned this time. Maybe he'll ask me to move in with him? I don't know, I've been trying to snoop, I can't help it, but he's giving no clues. He's just being normal, it's so frustrating!"

"Well you'll have fun, and when he wants you to know something, you'll know it!" Mac told her in a no nonsense tone.

"Have you told your parents about the baby?" Veronica asked, returning to their previous topic.

"I've even told both sets," Mac said a little tiredly. "Madison was there too, unfortunately. Things have been great with everyone concerned, except Madison. I'd even be happy to be friendly with her, but she's never wanted anything from me, except for me to go away. Lauren and Ryan have been great with the whole mixed family thing over the years, and Dick and Ryan get along great. All of my parents have come to terms with me knowing everything, so things are pretty good there. Madison is just the problem."

Veronica nodded, fully aware of the characteristics of Madison Sinclair. "Just don't worry about her Mac, I try not to. She's just sad I guess. She sees what you have, and wants it, but I guess she's just given up."

"I thought I was suppose to be the hormonal one, but here you are being understanding about Madison," Mac said jokingly, and leaned over to feel Veronica's forehead. "Nope, no fever. Who are you and where is Veronica Mars?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. I still have Mr Sparky you know, and if you weren't pregnant I would probably chase you around with him!" Veronica retorted. "I don't like Madison, but I decided a while ago that it was pointless wasting energy hating such a sad person."

"Good for you! Now, we're done with the emotional stuff for now, at least until I feel hormonal again. Come and look at the information I pulled up on that latest case of yours. Oh, by the way, I'll have to stop working for you in about six months I guess. Or perhaps less, it depends on how protective Dick gets," Mac finished thoughtfully.

"Well don't let him near Logan's manual for protecting your loved ones or you'll spend the rest of your life wrapped in cotton wool," Veronica said laughingly, and smiled fondly, knowing that Logan only ever behaved like that because he loved her.

The next day that walked all up and down the Venice Beach Boardwalk, holding hands, and looking at the variety of art, shops and performers who were around. It was much quieter in the winter than the summer, but being California, and a tourist hot spot, there was still plenty to see. From there they went to dinner, Veronica dressed in an elegant black dress that screamed 'special occasion', however dinner was just dinner, a very nice and expensive one at that. The musical was excellent, the performance an engaging one, and Veronica and Logan both enjoyed it. The trip back to the hotel was a pleasant and comfy one, but still nothing. Later, as Logan lay sleeping next to her in bed in the apartment Logan owned in L.A., Veronica decided that this was another trip that held no surprises.

The next day the only surprise was Logan deciding to stay for the day in L.A. and visit a museum. Veronica was happy enough to do so and the two of them walked around hand in hand, exchanging kisses between various pieces of priceless art. Their car trip back was uneventful and dark had settled over Neptune by the time Logan pulled up in front of Keith and Alicia's house. Logan pulled up next to the curb and Veronica looked curiously at the car in the driveway.

"Logan, do you recognise that car?" Veronica questioned. "I have no idea who could be visiting Dad driving that."

"Well, it's an Audi TTS Coupé, and it looks like the latest model," Logan informed her.

The pair got out of the car and walked towards the shiny dark blue Audi.

"Yes, but do you know anyone who drives one?" Veronica persisted.

"Well, that all depends," Logan said trickily.

"On what?" Veronica asked.

"On you. I bought it for you," Logan explained simply.

Veronica looked at him, stunned.

"Do you want to take it for a drive?" Logan asked her, dangling the keys enticingly.

Veronica just nodded and took the keys and they got into the car. Thirty blissful minutes later and they pulled back into the driveway, Veronica flushed with exhilaration after handling the car.

"I love the car Logan, but it's a really extravagant gift. No, just let me talk. I love that you want to spend your money on me but…" Veronica trailed off as Logan dropped to one knee next to her. He pulled a little velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a white gold diamond and sapphire ring.

"Veronica Mars, will you marry me?" Logan asked simply.

Veronica looked at him dumbly, she had not been expecting anything of the sort. It was the perfect plan really. Take her away, have a lovely weekend, surprise her at home with a super expensive car and then ask her to marry him. Marry him. Right. Veronica checked back into reality and nodded at him, her eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Yes!" She then threw her arms around him and kissed him. He held her close and smiled at her, completely happy. He slipped the ring on to her finger and admired it.

"How long had you been planning that great production?" Veronica asked him, a little impressed.

"You'll never know Sugarpus. Now, you can't tell me that car is too expensive a present for a man to give his fiancé, now can you? I chose it because it matches your ring."

Veronica looked lovingly at Logan, the car, and her ring. "Well, seeing as that is the case, I suppose I could keep it."

Logan placed Veronica's bag on the front steps then kissed her goodbye and left, he knew she would want to talk to her dad, there would be time for celebrating later. Veronica walked dazedly into the house and followed the noise of the TV to where her dad and Alicia sat.

"Daddy," she breathed out.

Alicia and Keith both looked up quickly and scanned her face. They both knew nothing bad had happened then, but they knew something was up. Veronica just help up her left hand to reveal the new ring on her fourth finger. Keith's heart constricted a little at the sight. He'd known for many years that he was no longer first in her life, and he knew Logan was the best thing for her, but that didn't change the fact that she was his baby girl, and she always would be. Alicia stood up and hugged Veronica tightly and looked at the ring.

"Are you happy?" Alicia asked her.

Veronica nodded then looked at her dad. He has stood up as well and was standing near her, waiting to talk to her.

"Veronica," he said softly. She hugged him and both of their eyes were moist with tears. "So I guess buying you a pony isn't going to cut it anymore," Keith said jokingly. "What with a car and a ring all on one knight, a pony would just be tame."

Veronica shook her head and said, "Daddy, if you bought me a pony, or anything really, it would still be one of the best presents in the world."

That night when Veronica finally slipped into her bed she fell asleep perfectly happy. Meanwhile Logan stood on his balcony, listening to the peaceful crash of the ocean and a complete calm settled over him and he smiled, not smirked, but smiled.

The next few days were ones of complete happiness for Logan and Veronica, they visited Dick and Mac, Duncan and Lily, Wallace and Amanda and shared their news. Wallace and Amanda had married the previous summer and still acted very much like honeymooners. Duncan and Lily were living near Logan, and Dick and Mac and everything with Duncan had been smooth since the little kissing incident. Lily was attending Neptune High, and as her aunt and father before her had, she was ruler of the school. She was mostly different in temperament to her aunt, but the 09ers would always need a leader, and Lily fulfilled that role well, much better than her aunt had, loveable though Lilly had been.

Veronica pulled up in front of Neptune High in her new car and waited for Lily to appear. Lily was still a few months of sixteen so Duncan drove her to and from school most days. Veronica spotted Lily, her long hair flowing, her outfit a simple pair of jeans with a jacket and top, though they were clearly expensive. Even dressed for a normal school day Lily was stunning. Veronica smiled fondly at her and called to her and waved. Lily walked quickly towards the car, her mind racing with eager questions.

"Who's car is that Aunt Veronica? It is Uncle Logan's? Is it new? Or did Daddy buy if for me maybe?" Lily said laughingly.

Lily walked around to the passenger door and climbed in.

"Hi Lily, how was your day?" Veronica asked teasingly.

"Aunt Veronica," Lily said pleadingly.

"It's my car Lily, Uncle Logan bought it for me," Veronica informed her.

Lily gasped. Before she could say anything Veronica added, "He also bought me this." She lifted her left hand off the wheel and flashed her ring in Lily's direction. Lily squealed and grabbed her hand.

"You're getting married!" Lily cried.

Veronica laughed and said, "I guess I am."

"Can I help pick your dress? Oh, can I buy your dress as a wedding present? Can I help plan the wedding?" Lily asked, firing off question after question.

Veronica smiled indulgently at her happy face and answered, "Of course. Ask your father, and I wouldn't want to plan my wedding with you."

Lily threw her arms around Veronica's neck and said, "I love you Aunt Ronica."

A tear pricked Veronica's eye at the use of the old nickname as she held Lily close and wondered how she had finally managed to get things so right.

**AN: I'd love to see some feedback! So please, review, and I'll do my best to keep updating fast :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Head back

**AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for your great feedback on the last chapter! Reviews make for a happy writer :) Hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 10 – Head back

_And head back toward the Milky Way_

Veronica and Lily were sitting on the deck and Duncan and Lily's house. Veronica was answering various work emails and Lily was working on her homework. Both had a mug of hot chocolate and a snickerdoodle at hand to consume. Veronica looked lovingly at Lily and thought thankfully back to the afternoon where Duncan made his decision.

**Flashback**

Veronica and Logan were sitting with Duncan on the deck chairs next to the pool at the Kane Mansion. Jake Kane was nowhere to be seen and Lily was swimming happily in the pool. Summer was drawing to a close and it had come time for plans to be finalised.

"I wanted to talk to you two because I wanted to talk to you about my plans for the coming year," Duncan began.

Veronica nodded her head and Duncan continued, "I'd like to stay here with Lily, let her go to Neptune High. I want to move out of here and buy somewhere nearby, just for the two of us, but I didn't want to do that without checking with you two first. I know I made a stupid decision a few weeks back, but I don't want that to affect Lily and our chance of happiness here."

Veronica looked carefully at Logan and he nodded almost imperceptibly. Veronica smiled and him and turned to look back at Duncan. "Of course you should stay here Duncan. Logan and I are both planning to stay around here for the most part too. We're actually going house hunting tomorrow, Logan wants to buy somewhere in Neptune."

Logan managed to grin at Duncan, pushing aside his last small feelings of frustration and said, "I want something that backs onto the beach, but Ronnie wants to make sure I don't buy something too extravagant."

"So you two are moving in together?" Duncan asked.

"Not now," Logan replied calmly, "but I want to buy a house that Veronica will like and feel at home in because it will be her home one day."

Veronica slipped her hand into Logan's and smiled at Lily diving into the pool.

"Sounds good man," Duncan answered. "If you see anywhere that looks good you should let me know. I think I'd like something near the beach too."

"We'll keep an eye out for you Duncan," Veronica told him. "So Lily will start her freshman year at Neptune High in the fall? It seems so surreal that one of us has a child old enough to brave the halls of Neptune High."

Logan and Duncan chuckled. "She'll do just fine," Logan said fondly, looking at Lily and wondering how she'd managed to wrap herself around his finger in a few short months. "With Lilly's confidence, mixed with your brains and Meg's sweetness, she'll be just fine," Logan finished confidently.

"Don't forget the Kane name and all my connections," Veronica added laughing.

"Sugarpus, I think your connections would only make Lily notorious," Logan remarked cheerfully.

Veronica pretended to look put out and then said, "Well, at least she'll have the Sheriff on her side!"

Duncan looked alarmed for a minute and said, "I hope she won't need the Sheriff on her side!"

The three of them looked at each other and shared a smile, then Duncan just shook his head and said, "Who am I kidding? It is Neptune after all."

**End flashback**

Veronica sent off a final email and turned to look at Lily and asked, "So, who is falling at your feet this week?"

Lily blushed and tried to say nonchalantly, "Harry Carter, I think his Uncle Luke was in your class?"

"Ah yes, he was one of my first cases you know," Veronica said wryly, thinking a little irately of her interlude with Troy Vandegraff. "Does he play baseball like Luke did?"

"No, soccer," Lily said, still trying to be casual.

"I use to be a sucker for a soccer uniform," Veronica remarked leadingly.

"Mmm," Lily murmured noncommittally.

"So when is he picking you up for your date?" Veronica asked indifferently.

"This Saturday night," Lily answered, then clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Aunt Veronica! How do you do that?" Lily moaned.

"Sweetheart you're easy to read, and besides, I'm trained to read and interrogate," Veronica said gently. "And Lily, I want you to tell me these things, I want to be able to talk to you about them. I'm not going to go and tell your dad, that's not my job," Veronica told her seriously.

Lily just nodded and say there looking thoughtful. Veronica interpreted her silence as willingness so she asked, "So, what's he like? What made you say yes this time?"

"I don't know," Lily said slowly. "You know I've been waiting for someone who seems special, Dad and Uncle Logan and Uncle Dick all treat me like I'm special and I want whoever I date to think that. Harry doesn't look at me like I'm the heir to the Kane fortune, he doesn't look at me expecting me to be like Aunt Lilly, he doesn't look me up and down sleazily. I guess he sees the real me, and he talks to me, he talks to me like I'm not stupid or frivolous."

Veronica smiled and her and said, "That's how it should be. It doesn't have to be all passion and fireworks at first, in fact, for most people, it's not love at sight. You know it wasn't like that for Uncle Logan and me. You're young, and if you like Harry then I'm sure you're making a good choice."

Lily seemed to be processing Veronica's words and then said shyly, "Will you help pick something for me to wear?"

Veronica nodded, her voice too choked for words.

"And will you tell Dad for me?" Lily asked hopefully. "Actually no, couldn't you just make Uncle Logan and Uncle Dick kidnap him for me?"

"We'll tell your dad together," Veronica informed her. "You're going to be just fine. Just be glad he's not licensed to carry a concealed weapon, unlike my dad," Veronica muttered darkly.

They looked at each other and laughed, both familiar with Keith Mars and the adoration between father and daughter.

Veronica left Lily once Duncan had returned home from work, promising to be back later in the week for dinner, and to tell Duncan about Lily's date. Lily was well and truly capable of staying home alone, especially with the security measures on their property, but Veronica liked her time alone with her. Duncan had decided to take up a business position at Kane Software, his father had offered it to him and in the end he concluded he'd wasted too much time on the run to stay mad at his father for his past offences. Duncan kept part time help, not wanting Lily to have to take care of everything, but still wanting her to be able to manage things on her own.

Veronica drove one street over to Logan's house and let herself in. She saw the light on in his study and walked through the house to where she knew she'd find him. She stood in the door way and looked at him. His hair was ruffled, he'd clearly been running his hand through it frequently with frustration. His glasses were perched on his nose. He only needed them for reading and writing, and Veronica thought they gave him a decidedly mature look. His fingers were tapping busily away at his work and Veronica smiled tenderly at her apparently studious fiancé.

"Logan," she said softly.

He swivelled around on his chair and replied, "Ronnie!"

He held out his arms and she moved over and sat down on his lap, pressing a kiss to his lips. She moved to pull back, but Logan pulled her closer saying, "You can't be away all day and return and give me only one little kiss."

Veronica huffed and replied, "Oh alright," and proceeded to kiss him thoroughly.

"Much better," Logan assessed several minuted later, looking very pleased with himself. "Now, how about you go and make me some food, preferably dressed only in an apron."

"Sorry Mr Echolls, but it's only one or the other. Food or the apron ensemble. Take your pick," Veronica said playfully.

"I'll take the food and wait and hope for better things later," Logan said, giving her a smirk. They both knew that the minute Logan wanted to get her naked, he would.

"Food it is, and yes I'm staying the night," Veronica replied, getting up off his lap and walking towards the door, swaying her hips. As she reached the doorway she turned and added, "Lily has a date this Saturday night."

Logan sat there looking stunned. "Lily? Our little Lily?" Logan asked dumbly.

"Yes," Veronica added, allowing herself to feel a little sad now that Lily wasn't there to see. "Don't worry, I did a background check on him the minute we finished talking about him," Veronica said matter-of-factly. "Unfortunately he's all clean. He's also Luke's nephew."

Logan just nodded, so Veronica continued, "Duncan doesn't know yet. She wants me to help tell him, so we're going for dinner on Wednesday night, okay? You only get to say helpful things, alright? No jackass Logan comments, and NO telling Duncan before Lily and I do."

Logan just nodded and Veronica left him to his thoughts. Veronica walked out through the house, past the stairs, and into the kitchen. She stood looking into the fridge, but not really seeing, as thought about the day she and Logan finally picked the house.

**Flashback**

Veronica and Logan were sitting on Logan's bed at the Grand, paperwork was spread out all around them. There were pictures of various houses with lists of positives and negatives along with them. Veronica and Logan were in the middle of an argument about which house was the best.

"I don't like that house Logan, it's too big, too showy, what would you, or even we, need with something like that?"

"Veronica it's right on the beach, it's got plenty of room, it even has a pool too. Plus I like the bar off the dining room," Logan countered.

"Well what about this one," Veronica replied, "it's smaller, still close to the beach, it has a pool."

"It's too small, three bedrooms isn't enough," Logan told her firmly.

"Logan, there's only you, and eventually me," Veronica responded confused. "Why would you need anymore than three bedrooms?"

Logan looked a little hurt and answered, "I want us to find a house that will be a home for us Veronica. A **real** home. One where we can one day raise a family. Somewhere where we can have guests. Somewhere where Wallace and Amanda could stay the night if they wanted. I want a place that we can make our own, somewhere that will last us and allow for whatever we might need later on."

Veronica's eyes softened and said, "I wasn't thinking like that. You're right."

She shuffled the papers around and found the one she had been looking for. "What about this one? We looked at it yesterday. It's right on the beach, the balcony even overlooks the beach. I thought it was a little big, but it seems just right now. It's got five bedrooms, an office for you. It even has a little bar. I actually really liked the kitchen in it."

"I'll put an offer on it tomorrow then," Logan told her, smiling.

"Really?" Veronica asked surprised. "That's it? You're happy with it?"

"You're happy, I'm happy," Logan told her contentedly. "It's also only a street away from Mac and Dick, and you overlooked mentioning the very night entertainment room, along with the rest of the usual bits and pieces. So yeah, I'm buying it."

Veronica laughed happily and Logan pushed her back onto the bed amongst all of the paper and kissed her long and hard.

**End flashback**

The memory faded out of Veronica's mind, a smile playing around her mouth as she started to chopping chicken. As she chopped Veronica looked at the photos that were hung on the cream walls of the house and looked fondly at one of her and Wallace. Logan had taken it one day on the beach during Veronica's first summer back. Veronica suddenly felt a pang of longing to see her best friend, they'd both been very busy of recent times. Veronica looked at her watch and made a snap decision to invite him and Amanda over for dinner. She trotted down to Logan's office, stuck her head in and said swiftly, "I'm inviting Wallace and Amanda over for dinner. Love you!"

Veronica went back to the kitchen dialling Wallace's number as she went. "Hey Superfly!" Wallace's cheerful voice rang down the line. "What's up?"

"Wallace! My BFF, how about you and Amanda come for dinner tonight? I hope you realise that me asking is actually just a courtesy, and you are coming for dinner," Veronica said laughingly.

Wallace laughed and replied, "That sounds great, when do you want us?"

"As soon as you can come! I'm cooking now, but come as soon as you're ready, I haven't seen you in ages," Veronica answered.

Accordingly the doorbell rang forty-five minutes later and Veronica threw open the door and gave Wallace an enormous hug. She looked at him seriously and said, "If you're really luck I might even produce some snickerdoodles for you."

Wallace's face lit up even more and Amanda laughed at her husband as she greeted Veronica.

Logan appeared from his office and the four of them congregated in the kitchen as Veronica continued with the meal. Veronica looked thoughtful and the said, "You know, I was going to stay here tonight, but how about we get out the bunk beds and have a sleepover at Dad and Alicia's?"

Logan smiled indulgently at Veronica and Wallace looked ridiculously excited at the idea and turned to Amanda, a question in his eyes.

She laughed again and told him, "Go on, I'll be alright by myself for one night. I'm sure you can make it up to me later."

"Wonderful!" Veronica exclaimed. "Now, who wants wine?"


	11. Chapter 11 Sail across the sun

Chapter 11 – Sail across the sun

_Tell me did you sail across the sun_

Wednesday rolled around and Lily and Veronica were in the kitchen making lasagne for dinner. Duncan had yet to return from the office and Logan was at Mac and Dick's going over some of his investment portfolios with Mac. Veronica had taken time to teach Lily to love food as much as she did, so the two of them were having a nice time preparing the meal together. Lily had started on making a salad and was thoughtfully chewing a stick of carrot.

Veronica looked at her and said, "So, I think we should wait to tell your dad until he's finished all his food, and had at least two beers. He'll be feeling all nice and sleepy then."

Lily nodded, "That sounds just about right."

"You've done nothing wrong, and it's not like we're trying to deceive your dad, we just don't want him overreacting. I mean, he will overreact, you're his baby girl, but hopefully he'll have mellowed a bit by the time we tell him. Uncle Logan has promised to be on his best behaviour and be helpful too," Veronica told Lily.

Just as Lily finished the salad she and Veronica heard the front door open. Lily wiped her hands on her apron, put down her knife and ran through the house to greet her father. She reached up and kissed his cheek as she gave him a quick hug.

"Hi Daddy! How was your day?" Lily asked.

"Fine thanks sweetheart. Did you have a good day at school?"

"School was fine, just normal," Lily answered.

Duncan suddenly sniffed the air and looked and Lily and asked, "Is that lasagne?"

Lily smiled her infectious smile and replied, "Yep! Aunt Veronica and I have been cooking! She and Uncle Logan are having dinner with us. Nice surprise?"

"It sounds wonderful Lily," Duncan told his daughter.

Lily slipped her hand into her father's and they walked into the kitchen to see Veronica standing there, occupied with her phone. She had just sent Logan a message saying, "Showtime!"

Duncan saw Veronica standing there, garbed in a similar apron to Lily's and felt a little pang in his chest. It wasn't that he missed Veronica exactly, or rather the role she use to play in his life, he missed having someone to share his life with. He loved his daughter dearly, and with Veronica, and other people's involvement, she lacked for nothing, but Duncan still felt like something was missing for him. He wanted to come home and find that there was someone waiting for **him** at home.

Veronica greeted Duncan, got him a beer from the fridge, and he sat down, loosening his tie and Lily went into the dining room to set the table. Veronica and Duncan heard Lily let Logan into the house not ten minutes later and soon enough the four of them were sitting down eating dinner. Sure enough Veronica had produced another beer for Duncan to have during the meal and they all sat eating happily. Well Duncan and Logan were happy, and Veronica was not worried about the coming conversation, but Lily was feeling quite apprehensive about talking to her father. Consequently she picked at her food, instead of enjoying it as she usually did. Duncan noted her behaviour and said, "Is everything alright Lily?"

"Yeah it's fine, I was just thinking," Lily answered, and then set to work at eating her food.

"How was Mac?" Veronica asked Logan, looking to move the topic of conversation on quickly.

"She was eating a tomato, apple and cheese sandwich," Logan answered, grimacing.

Veronica shuddered as well. "At least she's feeling well enough to eat," Veronica commented.

Duncan chuckled and said, "I think eating that would make me feel sick!"

Once they had all finished eating Veronica looked meaningfully at Lily and Lily gulped, drank half of her glass of water in one go, and then said, "Daddy, Aunt Veronica and I have something we wanted to talk to you about."

Duncan immediately looked wary, use to the combination of his daughter and his long time friend's minds. "Yes," Duncan said, drawing the word out slowly.

"Would it be alright if Lily went out on Saturday night, to the movies?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah Daddy, just to a movie, nothing ending too late either," Lilly added.

"That sounds reasonable," Duncan said cautiously. "So, what's the catch?"

Lily and Veronica looked guilty and Logan watched on in amusement.

A light went on in Duncan's head and he asked, "Who do you want to go with?"

"You see there's this boy," Lily began quietly.

Duncan looked crestfallen and Lily jumped up and put her arms around her father's neck. "Daddy, I don't want to marry him, I just want to see a movie with him," she reassured him.

"You're just my little girl, you'll always be my little girl," Duncan told her.

"I know Daddy, but really, all I want to do is go to a movie with this boy. You can even meet him if you want," Lily stated, deciding it might make her father feel a little better.

Duncan sighed resignedly, and Logan and Veronica continued to watch the interaction. Logan sat there suddenly hoping that he would have a conversation like this when he had a daughter, one day.

"What's his name?" Duncan asked his daughter.

"Harry Carter," Lily informed him. "I really like him Daddy," she said earnestly.

Duncan stored the name Harry Carter in his mind for later, he would have to get Veronica to do a background get on him.

"Well…" Duncan said slowly.

"Daddy, please just say I can go. You'd like him, really you would. He plays soccer, and I like him, and he's nice to me. You know I don't just go out with anyone, in fact, I've never gone out with anyone, and I tell you about all the boys who ask me out," Lily said pleadingly.

"You can go, but I do want to meet him," Duncan said, giving way at last. "And, I promise to be on my best behaviour."

Lily squealed with happiness and hugged her father enthusiastically. "May I pleased be excused?" Lily asked.

"Just clear your things then you can be excused," Duncan said indulgently.

With that, Lily left the room and soon could be heard flying upstairs, presumably to contact whoever she needed to, to debrief on the whole conversation.

The adults stayed sitting at the dinner table. Veronica smiled encouragingly at Duncan and he grinned weakly back.

"How long have you known?" Duncan asked her.

"Only since Monday," Veronica answered.

"You did well DK," Logan added. "I don't know if I would have handled it as well."

"When the time is right, you'll know what to do," Duncan told him. "I guess in the end, all you want is for them to be happy and safe, and I can't see any reason why she wouldn't be, going on one date with this boy."

"He's Luke's nephew Duncan. Maybe it's time for a junior high soccer boys reunion? I'm going help her find something to wear, so you don't need to worry about that either," Veronica reassured Duncan. "Besides, Lily's taste in clothing is impeccable. Everything will be fine."

"Actually," Duncan began, "there is something you can do for me. Can you do a background check on this guy?"

Veronica looked at Logan and they both burst into laughter. Eventually Logan composed himself enough to get out, "I already asked her to, and she already had. He's clean."

Duncan chuckled weakly and Veronica and Logan kept laughing.

The next afternoon Veronica picked Lily up in her Audi and the two made their way to the mall in search of a new outfit for Lily.

"I will never get tired of this car Aunt Ronica," Lily said serenely. "Now that I can drive, will you let me drive it?"

"Me neither and probably, when you've had a bit more practice," Veronica replied. "Sometimes I think I can quite decide which I like better, the car or the ring."

"Aunt Veronica!" Lily exclaimed, aghast.

"I'm only joking, of course I like the car better," Veronica said.

Lily swatted at her and Veronica laughed. "We all know I wouldn't trade Logan for a million cars," Veronica said seriously.

"I know," Lily replied. "Sometimes I wonder if Daddy is lonely, you know. He never says anything, but if I was him I'd feel like the odd man out sometimes."

"I suppose he might be," Veronica said thoughtfully. "But your dad is a grown up, and if he wants to date I guess he will. He loves you, and he's happy, so I guess we need to leave it at that for now."

Veronica and Lily walked into the mall and made their way down the line of shops.

"Oh excuse me!" Lily exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Lily had just walked into another shopper. Veronica looked and saw that she had bumped into none other than Weevil.

"Weevil!" Veronica exclaimed.

"V," Weevil replied. "It's been a while."

"I haven't seen you in months," Veronica said apologetically.

"I guess we've both been busy," Weevil said understandingly. He looked curiously at Lily, Veronica caught the look and realised they had never met.

"I'm sorry Weevil! This is Lily, Duncan's daughter. I told you he'd moved back. Lily Kane, meet Eli 'Weevil' Navarro. We all went to Neptune High together," Veronica explained.

"It's nice to meet you," Lily said. Weevil just stood there looking at the girl who was so similar to his first love. "Did you know my mother?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I knew your mom," Weevil answered. "She was one of the nicest people at Neptune High. I knew your Aunt Lilly as well," Weevil added quietly.

Lily's eyes were shining, she loved meeting people who knew the loved ones she'd never met.

"How are Carmen and the kids?" Veronica asked pleasantly.

"Great. Carmen is still teaching, and Abbie is part the terrible part of the twos. Benji will be starting school next fall, so that will be interesting," Weevil told her. "What's up with you?"

Lily grabbed Veronica's left hand and held it up in front of Weevil's face.

"Huh, so Echolls finally popped the question," Weevil said. "I'm happy for you V."

"Thanks Weevil," Veronica replied. "Anyway, we'd better head off, we've got some serious shopping to do. Say hi to Carmen and the kids for me!"

"It was nice to meet you," Lily added.

"Veronica Mars, voluntarily shopping? God help us all," Weevil said jokingly. "Bye V, keep Echolls in line. Goodbye Lily." With that they parted, with Weevil thinking of his Lilly, remembering her now only with fondness. The minute he stepped inside his house she was forgotten and his mind was filled with his beautiful wife and loving children.

After a successful afternoon of shopping Veronica dropped Lily home and promised, "I'll come over to help you get ready on Saturday. I think it would be good for your dad if there's someone around before and after you go."

"Thank you Aunt Ronica, and thanks for today. That sounds great!" Lily responded.

"I think I'll get Logan to come too, and Dick and Mac. Maybe even Wallace and Amanda," Veronica said musingly. "If there's a whole bunch of us here he might be distracted enough not to over think your absence."

"Maybe you could even bring an extra friend?" Lily suggested. "Surely between you, Aunt Mac and Amanda there must be a single friend you could invite to even up the numbers."

Veronica chuckled ruefully. "Sometimes you are so much like your Aunt Lilly that it is scary!"

Lily made her way into the house, laden down by shopping bags and Veronica pulled out from the curb to go home. Regardless of what she had said to Lily she was thinking contemplatively about Duncan and his love life, or his lack thereof.

Veronica pulled up outside her dad's house. She and Logan decided she would live there until their marriage, even though Veronica stayed over several nights a week. They hadn't set a date yet, but both were looking with favour upon a summer wedding. Their engagement had hit the tabloids. Logan wasn't as important Hollywood news as he had been when Aaron and Lynn were still alive, but he was still news, and famous on his own merits now too.

Veronica walked inside and set her keys on the table. A young Golden Labrador came gambolling over to her, begging for attention. Veronica bent down and scratched his ears. The dog was only a year old, but he had wormed he way into Veronica's heart. Actually, she had loved him from the minute her dad had brought him home. Keith had decided that they had all been too long without a dog, not having had the heart to get another too soon after Backup's death.

Veronica changed into a pair of sweats and a hoodie, grabbed Digs' leash and put him in the car and drove to the dog beach. Digs had received his name because the day Keith had brought him home he had raced out to the yard on his fat puppy legs and started digging wildly in the garden.

Logan had chuckled while the occupants of the house looked on dismally, if not a little amusedly. "Well at least you know he digs," Logan had said.

"Let call him Digs," Veronica exclaimed.

Keith laughed at his daughter, looked at his wife, and said, "Well why the hell not!"

Digs behaved quite a lot better these days, thanks to a great deal of studious training on the part of Keith. Digs and Veronica played happily together on the beach. The wind was a little cool, but the sun was setting beautifully. Veronica tackled the loveable dog to the sand and kissed the top of his wet, black nose. "I love you Diggy," she told him.

The two of them sat there on the sand, Digs' head in Veronica's lap, Veronica looking out at the ocean, watching a lone yacht sail on the cold winter ocean through the bright orange of the winter sunset.

**AN: Thanks for reading :) Let me know what you think and review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Made it

**AN: Thanks to those people who reviewed! Read and let me know what you think :)**

Chapter 12 – Made it

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded_

Veronica and Mac were sitting on a lounge. Veronica was flipping through a wedding magazine and Mac was reading a pregnancy book.

Dick walked into the room and stopped short and read the titles of their reading material.

"Woah, who are you and what have you done with Mac and Ronnie?" Dick asked in awe. "Where are your 'Spies are us' things?"

"Hello Richard," Veronica said. "Mac here, and I, have decided that we're done with working. You and Logan can afford to keep us even if we don't work, and you've always bemoaned our dangerous lives, so now we're going to be wonderful trophy wives, or rather, I will be a lovely trophy wife soon."

Mac nodded serenely, "That's right honey. We sat down and talked about it and decided we'd make much better Stepford wives than Superwives."

Dick looked confused for a minute then laughed uneasily, "Okay, I see how it is. Can I get either of you anything?"

Veronica and Mac smiled at how Dick had managed to grow up.

"Actually, I would like an orange juice, the baby and I are thirsty, aren't we little girl?" Mac said to her husband, then to her stomach.

"I still think it's going to be a boy," Dick said firmly.

"Well whatever the baby is, it will be a surprise," Mac replied equally as firmly.

"Oh, and Dick," Veronica chimed in, "the spy things are still in my other bag. I just thought if I'm going to get married I'd better do it right, I wouldn't want to have to get married a second time to do it properly."

"Not funny Ronnie," Dick grumpily, trying to decided whether she was making fun of his Vegas marriage, or whether she was joking about one day divorcing Logan. He didn't like either thought much, but especially not the one about leaving Logan. He grabbed Mac an orange juice and brought it to her. He kissed her little baby bump and said to it, "I will love you, no matter who you are."

Mac grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving, and kissed him tenderly. He smiled lovingly at her, a change from his normally goofy grin, and left them to their girly activities.

Veronica laid aside her magazine as Mac sipped her juice and said, "So will you two come to Duncan's tomorrow night? If you turn up just after Lily leaves for her date I think it will help him feel a lot better."

"Of course we'll be there," Mac answered. "Have you decided whether or not you'll try your hand at matchmaking for Duncan?"

"I don't know. On one hand, at least I know Lily's is comfortable with the idea of him dating. Then on the other hand I don't like idea of setting up another person's love life, I feel like Duncan should be left to make his own decisions. Then on the other hand I already feel like I'm in an Austen novel, what with all my wedding plans, so maybe I should be trying my hand at match making. Then on the other hand, who do I even know that I could set Duncan up with?" Veronica reasoned.

Mac laughed, "That's a lot of hands, I think you might need to buy a few spare for such conversations."

"Oh Logan will buy me a whole stack if I ask him," Veronica replied airily. "But seriously, what do you think?"

"Well it's good that Lily is fine with the idea, and I'm sure we could think of someone to set Duncan up with. I'm sure we have plenty of single friends, or acquaintances between us, especially with Amanda's input," Mac remarked. "Just decide what you want to do, and I'll help you however you want. We'll do the most thorough background checks known to man if necessary," Mac said, laughing.

"Well I won't make any decisions before tomorrow night, tomorrow is about Lily, and Duncan, not Duncan and nameless, unknown female," Veronica said decisively.

"Right then. Well I'll make sure Dick brings a lot of beer," Mac said, half seriously.

"Actually, please do bring a supply of beer, I think we might need it," Veronica replied.

"Ah, so we're going to relive our youth? Beer and boys?" Mac joked.

"Well you're not having beer for starters, and secondly, since when did we ever party with beer and boys?" Veronica questioned.

"Actually," Mac began, "you partied with beer and boys quite a number of times, and without me. I suppose half of those occasions were for cases though, so you're not as wild as you think Veronica Mars."

"Yeah, well I'm not as old as you're making me sound. Relive my youth? Please, I'm still completely youthful! And so are you, really, you're practically glowing," Veronica said merrily.

Mac threw a pillow at her and shook her head. "You're in such a good mood. Why? Did you wake up to good sex or something?"

"Actually no, I didn't not today," Veronica admitted. "I'm just happy Mac Attack. It's nice to be happy."

Mac rested her hand on her stomach and nodded her agreement.

The next evening Veronica was stationed in Lily's room and Logan was downstairs watching a football match with Duncan. It was late January and both Duncan and Logan were following the current season closely, and were quite excited with the Super Bowl just around the corner. Lily had even bought them tickets to the match for Christmas and the pair had been planning their trips excitedly. When you have a private jet and a lot of money planning a trip doesn't take much effort, but Logan and Duncan were excited nevertheless. Lily sat in her chair at her dresser, looking into her mirror.

"Aunt Veronica will you curl my hair for me?" Lily asked.

"Why sweetheart? You're very good at curling your own hair," Veronica answered, puzzled.

"I know," Lily replied in a small voice. "It's just, I, I want…Oh for a detective you are being completely dense right now!" Lily exclaimed.

Veronica stood there patiently, a little concerned at Lily's outburst.

"Lily, I'm sorry, just tell me, I'll understand," Veronica said soothingly.

"I want to feel like a little girl again, just mother me a little Aunt Ronica," Lily finally said.

Veronica smiled, her heart hurting a little for the motherless girl in front of her. "Of course sweetie. Loose curls? They look lovely on you," Veronica responded.

She dropped a light kiss on the top of Lily's head and grabbed the curling iron. She started to move Lily's hair into sections and started her task.

"You know, I realise we've kind of made a big deal out of tonight, I guess we all thrive on drama," Veronica told Lily. "But it's not a big deal, it's only what you want it to be. In reality you're just going to see a movie with a boy. Sure it's your first date, and you really like Harry, but it's just a movie with a friend. All you need to do is be yourself."

Lily let out a big breath and said, "Thank you, I think I really needed to hear that. I actually feel much better now! I love you Aunt Veronica."

"I love you too, pretty," Veronica said. She continued to curl in silence, leaving Lily to her thoughts. She smiled at herself, laughing inwardly at the many and various terms of endearments she used with Lily. Wallace had been right, she really was a marshmallow.

Once Veronica finished her hair she said, "Are you alright to do your own make up? You do it very well."

Lily nodded and said, "I'll be in the bathroom then, you can sit here and look through some of the wedding dresses that I've saved on my laptop."

Accordingly Veronica sat there looking appreciatively at the beautiful dresses and trying not to look at the not-so-beautiful prices. Lily reappeared, grabbed her new dress from the cupboard, shrugged her robe off, then slipped the dress over her head. She then pulled on a pair of stocking and slipped her feet into a pair of black ankle boots. It had been quite a cool winter in Neptune, and the night air was still particularly cold.

Veronica surveyed Lily's appearance with satisfaction. "You're beautiful sweetheart," she told her.

Lily smiled her thanks and asked, "What jewellery should I wear?"

"How about your diamond stud earrings and your Tiffany's bracelet?" Veronica suggested.

Lily grabbed the mentioned items and put them on. "No necklace?" Lily questioned.

"Your dad actually has that under control," Veronica answered.

"Oh, okay," Lily replied, intrigued. "Well I think I'm ready to go."

"Let's go downstairs then," Veronica remarked.

Lily grabbed her jacket and purse and they made their way into the living room where Logan and Duncan were found, yelling at the television. Veronica and Lily shared an eye roll and waited for the attention to be on them. Veronica moved to sit in Logan's lap and Lily stood to the side awaiting her father's attention.

Duncan turned to look at his little girl, and found that she really wasn't a little girl anymore, but a young lady. She was wearing a navy blue dress with a scoop neck and three-quarter sleeves. It was cinched at the waist and then fell loosely to her knees. She looked beautiful, and not like she was trying to be older than she was. Duncan looked at her for a long time, wishing fervently that Meg was with him to see their daughter.

"You look lovely Lily Megan," Duncan said honestly. "I have something for you."

He pulled a little velvet case out of his pocket and said, "I know your birthday wasn't long ago, and Christmas was just after that, but this is something I've had for a long time."

He pulled a necklace out of the box, and on it hung a L pendant, L for Lilly. "It was your Aunt Lilly's and after you were born I got it from her things in case I wanted you to wear it one day. I think she would like it. Lilly loved to love, and I want you to love too, with your whole heart, but I also want you to learn from all our mistakes."

Duncan did the necklace up around his daughter's neck, then Lily hugged him and said, with tears in her voice, "I love you Daddy."

Just then, the doorbell rang. "Well I guess that's me, bye Daddy. Bye Aunt Veronica and Uncle Logan."

Lily walked swiftly towards the door, her father trailing in her wake. She opened the door to find Dick and Mac standing there. Dick stepped inside, set down the case of beer he had been carrying, and cried, "Lily-pie!" He picked her up in a giant bear hug, then set her down to look at her.

"Well look at you! Your Dad's going to need to keep a close eye on your from now on!" Dick said gleefully, grinning at Duncan.

Mac stood behind Dick and mouthed over his shoulder to Lily, "I'm sorry."

Duncan closed the door behind his friends and just as they were about to move to the living room, the doorbell rang again. This time Duncan was closest and he quickly grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open. On the doorstep stood a teenage boy, he had slightly rumpled brown hair, a slight to medium build and was only a few inches shorter than Duncan.

The boy spoke, "Hi Mr Kane, I'm Harry Carter. I'm here to pick up Lily."

Duncan held out his hand and Harry took it and they shook hands. Dick, Logan, Veronica and Mac were all watching inconspicuously nearby. Mac whispered in Veronica's ear, "I guess it's true what they say about daughters looking for their fathers in their boyfriends."

Veronica giggled and Logan shuddered with fear, having overheard the comment. He then looked at Dick and started shaking with silent laughter. He clapped Dick on the shoulder and said chortling, "Good luck man."

Dick looked bewildered as the other three snickered. Meanwhile Lily was standing in the doorway with Harry, trying to edge her way out of the house. Duncan stood his ground and kept talking to them, "Well have fun, and make sure she's home by midnight Harry."

Harry nodded and replied, "You bet. Bye Mr Kane."

"Bye Daddy," Lily echoed.

The teenagers made their way down the path towards Harry's car, Harry's hand placed on Lily's back, courteously guiding her along their way.

Duncan sighed and closed the door and turned to finds his friends looking at him sympathetically. Dick grabbed a beer out of the case he'd brought and held it out to Duncan saying, "It looks like you could use one of these."

Duncan shook his head and replied, "Thanks man, but I think I could use something a bit stronger."

Logan chuckled and Duncan took the beer anyway. Then the doorbell rang again. Duncan looked puzzled and opened the door again and found Wallace and Amanda standing there.

"Hey Duncan," Wallace and Amanda chimed together.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you two. Come on in, everyone else seems to be here," Duncan welcomed bemusedly.

The three of them walked into the living room where they found Veronica holding a bottle of wine, Logan a bottle of Jack Daniels, and Dick with his case of beer. Mac sat serenely by with a glass of apple juice.

Duncan chuckled and turned to Wallace and Amanda and said, "I don't know if any of us had mentioned it before, but apparently going to be drinking a lot tonight."


	13. Chapter 13 Heaven

Chapter 13 – Heaven

_And that heaven is overrated_

Lily let herself into the house after her evening out, floating on cloud nine. Her evening had been wonderful, and her cheek was still hot where Harry had placed a soft goodnight kiss on it. She walked into the living room to find her father and his friends sprawled around on the lounges laughing drunkenly, all except for Mac who was yawning and looking on with amusement.

Duncan looked up to see his daughter and cried, "Lily! Come and give me a hug!"

Lily went and sat down on her father's knee obligingly and patted his shoulder. She looked at Mac and Mac nodded. "Alright Daddy, I think it's time we both went to bed. The others know how to lock up and let themselves out."

Duncan nodded cheerfully and father and daughter left the room, Lily sending a little wave back to the others.

Mac got to her feet and said, "Well I guess I'll drive you and Logan home, Veronica."

"What about me?" Dick asked.

"Yes you too, you big idiot," Mac replied laughing.

Amanda stood up as well and said, "Come on Wallace, I'm sober enough to drive. Let's go."

So the house emptied quickly and quietly and Lily and Duncan could be found in Duncan's room. They had both by this time cleaned their teeth and pulled on their pyjamas. Lily sat on the bed next to her father and said, "Goodnight Daddy."

"Did you have a good night princess?" Duncan asked her.

"I did Daddy," Lily answered.

Lily moved to get up and leave and Duncan placed a hand on her arm and said, "Stay. Let's have a sleepover like we use to when you were a little girl."

Lily giggled and smiled indulgently at her father and climbed in under the covers. Duncan got under the covers too and turned off his lamp. "Goodnight Lily."

Several months passed and winter moved into spring and then summer was just around the corner. Veronica was waiting out the front of Neptune High for Lily on the last day of the school year. Mac was sitting in the passenger seat, her hands resting on her now enormous stomach. The two women watched Lily come out of the school and move in their direction, walking hand-in-hand with Harry. They stopped several yards away and Lily tilted her face up for Harry to kiss her goodbye.

Several minutes later Lily hopped in the back seat saying, "Why are you driving Uncle Logan's car? I thought seeing as you told me you'd pick me up you'd at least be in your Audi!"

Mac laughed and said, "Sorry you have to ride with us in this old rust bucket instead of your BMW?"

"Of course not," Lily replied. "I was just wondering."

"Well you know the other car seats only two people, and the **three** of us are going for our final dress fittings now," Veronica explained. "So yes, I'm driving Uncle Logan's old, awful, Mercedes."

"It would be better if it was still silver," Lily commented. "Why did Uncle Logan have it repainted bright yellow?"

Mac and Veronica started laughing wildly. "That was my fault," Veronica managed to get out. "You see, back in high school Uncle Logan had a bright yellow Xterra, and I called it various mean names, it a really was a bit of an eyesore. Anyhow, I made a joke about it the other week, so in a fit of obstinacy, Uncle Logan sent the Mercedes to the shop to be painted bright yellow."

Lily went into a peal of laughter and Mac and Veronica laughed along with her.

Not too long later they were standing in the dress shop, eyeing their dresses thoughtfully.

"Veronica, why did you have to get married while I look like a beached whale?" Mac wailed.

"Well I didn't get you pregnant," Veronica retorted.

"Damn straight," Mac replied.

"You'll look beautiful Aunt Mac," Lily said soothingly. "Now go and put your dress on Aunt Veronica. We'll wait here for you."

Lily and Mac sat in the armchairs that were provided for them and waited for Veronica to reappear.

Veronica stepped out onto the platform, surrounded by full length mirrors. Lily sighed in ecstasy and Mac smiled gently.

"It's just perfect Aunt Ronica," Lily breathed out. "I just knew it would be!"

"Well you were right. my Lily," Veronica admitted. "How did you manage to get Vera Wang to design one at such short notice?"

"Money talks," Lily stated matter-of-factly.

Veronica held up her hands saying, "Don't want to know!"

"Twirl around Veronica, show us the whole dress," Mac commanded.

Obligingly, Veronica twirled. The bodice of the dress was made of lace, it had small off the shoulder sleeves, and the neckline showed a modest amount of cleavage. The lace ended at the waist and a satin ribbon ran around Veronica's waist, showing off her small figure elegantly. The skirt was full and floating, but not ridiculously large. A long line of tiny buttons secured the bodice at Veronica's back and the satin ribbon was tied in a big bow at the base of the buttons. The dress had a reasonable train, it wouldn't be too long for Lily to manage on the day. Veronica lifted the front of the skirt and stuck out one foot, encased in a dainty, white high heel.

A sales person appeared and said, "You forgot your veil Miss Mars."

"Oh, thank you," Veronica replied.

The sales lady positioned the veil in Veronica's hair to complete the look. The veil wasn't too long, just long enough to be graceful, but short enough to display the back of Veronica's dress.

"Veronica you look lovely," a new voice said.

Mac and Lily turned to see Alicia standing there. "You two go and try on your dresses now," Alicia said, taking charge.

Lily floated daintily off and Mac waddled in her wake. "It's not too much?" Veronica asked Alicia nervously.

"You look stunning sweetie, I don't think I've ever seen a more lovely bride," Alicia replied.

"Okay," Veronica responded, releasing a huge sigh of relief. "How is Amanda? Has her morning sickness stopped?"

"Wallace rang me this morning and said she's not as sick as she has been," Alicia answered.

"It's so nice that Mac and Amanda's babies will be only a few months apart!" Veronica remarked happily.

"I know your father is looking forward to grandchildren," Alicia said slyly. "Any news on the baby front?"

"Not until after we're married. I think we'll discuss it after the honeymoon phase," Veronica informed her.

"Aunt Veronica," Lily's sing song voice rang out. Veronica turned carefully around to find Mac and Lily had emerged, clothed in their dresses of pale blue.

"You both look lovely, and Mac your dress fits just fine," Veronica told them. "Now can we please go and get changed so I can get something to eat?"

Alicia chuckled and Mac and Lily left quickly, being well acquainted with Veronica's appetite.

Later the four of them were sitting in a café drinking and eating happily and Alicia asked, "So, how's the guest list looking?"

"Well pretty much everyone you could imagine is invited to the ceremony," Veronica stated. "But we're keeping the reception smaller, we'd like some part of the day to be more intimate."

"Isn't that what the wedding night is for?" Lily asked cheekily.

"Lily!" Veronica exclaimed, while Alicia and Mac laughed.

"Well, we all know it's true," Lily said giggling. "Besides, I'm sixteen, and in high school, I've heard a lot by now."

"I'd rather not think about that Lily," Veronica admitted.

"Well anyway," Alicia said, moving the conversation on, "it's going to be a lovely wedding."

"Just over two weeks to go," Veronica said happily.

"You just stay in here until after the wedding," Mac said to her stomach. "As much as I hate feeling and looking like a whale, it will be much easier if you stay put for now!"

The following Friday night found Logan, Dick and Duncan, along with some old school friends, in a favourite bar in Neptune.

"Why are you having your bucks night a week early?" Dick asked Logan.

"Because, I don't want to leave anything to chance. You've seen _The Hangover,_ and we live in Neptune, so I'm not leaving anything to chance," Logan adamantly explained.

Duncan nodded his head in agreement. Beside Duncan sat Wallace. Also there were Luke, Rams, Casey Gant and Harry Didden.

"Let's get out of here Logan," Duncan said. "You've got a liquor cabinet to rival the bar's, and we can get a poker game going, for old times sake."

"Well in that case we'd better pick up some Ice Tea for you," Logan retorted.

The collection of old friend's made their way back to Logan's beach house where they found Veronica, curled up on the lounge, looking through some case notes.

"Hey honey. Why are you back already?" Veronica asked, mystified.

"We're going to play poker Sugarpus," Logan answered cheerfully.

"Right, well that sounds fun and all, but I think I'll go and stay the night with Mac," Veronica told Logan.

Veronica grabbed a few things and moved towards the door.

"Tell Mackie I love her," Dick hollered at her disappearing back.

"Of course. Behave!" Veronica called a last order, and with that, she was gone.

When Veronica returned in the early afternoon the next day she found Dick out the front getting into his car, and only one strange car left out the front. She walked inside to find Logan and Casey picking beer bottles and stay cards off the ground.

"Hi Casey, how's the head?" Veronica asked.

"Not too bad," Casey answered with a grimace.

Veronica chuckled and Casey picked up his things and left.

"So, how was your last night of freedom?" Veronica asked saucily.

"Oh it was fun, but I'd much prefer to wake up to your face every morning," Logan answered charmingly.

"Good answer! However, please remember last night for my hens night next Thursday night," Veronica told him.

"It's your night Sugarpus. Provided you meet me at the end of the alter at 1 p.m. next Saturday afternoon, I don't care what you do!" Logan replied.

Veronica's hens night passed with lots of champagne, laughter, stories and pranks, and as she had promised Logan, 1 p.m. on Saturday had her making her way down the aisle towards him.

It was a perfect summer day in Neptune and their guests were seated in the park where they had decided to be married. Veronica walked down the carpet aisle on Keith's arm, her hair in a low bun, white gold diamond drop pendant earrings in her ears, a matching necklace at the base of her throat. Logan thought she had never looked so beautiful. Lily and Mac walked in front of Keith and Veronica, Mac moving slowly and heavily, Lily gliding effortlessly. Dick and Duncan stood with Logan at the alter. Logan had chosen Dick to be his best man, Dick had never let him down, even through everything. He had also asked Duncan to be his groomsman, Duncan was his oldest friend, and even though they'd had some hard times, he was still one of his closest friends.

Veronica reached Logan and Keith placed her hand in his, and said to Logan, "She's been yours for a long time now, take care of her."

Veronica kissed her father's cheek for the last time as a Mars. Keith went to sit next to Alicia and brushed a stray tear off his face.

The ceremony was short, simple, and sincere. When the preacher introduced "Mr and Mrs Echolls," Logan thought he had never been so happy in his life. The day continued to go by in a blur of happiness. Well wishes were received many times over, photos were taken, actually, a lot of photos were taken. Speeches were made, food was eaten, the cake was cut, the alcohol flowed, laughter tinkled and tears were shed.

When Veronica and Logan were finally alone in the limo on the way to where Veronica knew not she asked, "Are you going to tell me where you're taking me yet?"

"No, Lily has packed what you need, don't worry," Logan said calmly, not giving way at all.

"Logan, please," Veronica wheedled.

"Sorry Sugarpus, you'll have to trust me," he replied joyfully.

Shortly they pulled up at the Neptune Grand. Veronica looked dubiously at him. "Don't worry Mrs Echolls, oh I like how that sounds. Mrs Echolls. We're just staying here for the night. We'll start our trip tomorrow," Logan explained.

"Alright, lead the way husband," Veronica responded.

Logan led her up to a large suit and paused in the doorway and swept her into his arms. "I'm going to have to carry you over every new threshold until we get home, I think," Logan told her.

Veronica giggled. "I can't complain."

Logan kicked the door closed behind them and neither of them was seen until they appeared the next afternoon to make their way to the airport.

**AN:** **Thanks for reading everyone :) I know I say it every time, but please let me know what you think! Also, this story has about 6 chapters to go now. I'm considering a sequel. Thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 14 Fall for

**AN: I quite enjoyed this chapter, so I hope you do too!**

Chapter 14 – Fall for

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star_

Veronica had thought they were going to the airport but instead Logan drove her home. Home. Their home.

"What are we doing here Logan?" Veronica asked.

"Don't you like it here?" Logan countered playfully.

"You know I do, but seriously, what are we doing?" Veronica pressed.

"Well I thought about it and I decided that we should wait to go on our proper honeymoon. Just until Mac has had the baby," Logan explained. "We would both hate it if we missed it, so this seemed the best way."

Veronica threw her arms around Logan and cried, "Oh sometimes you're too lovely"

"I'm lovely all the time," Logan replied. "How lovely am I to you right now?"

"Well, lovely enough that I might find some honeymoon activities to do here," Veronica said seductively.

Logan jumped out of the car, ran around to Veronica's door, snatched her out of the car and carried her all the way into the house, up their stairs, and to their room. He put her down on the bed and started kissing her. Between kisses Veronica asked, "So the whole hotel thing last night was part of another elaborate ruse?"

"Pretty much," Logan answered distractedly. "Don't worry, we're still going away, and Lily will still pack, and I still won't tell you where we're going. So nothing's changed really."

Logan pushed Veronica down onto the bed and she promptly forgot about any plans other than her very immediate ones.

Ten happy days later Veronica and Logan were snuggled in their bed. The weather had been lovely, and conveniently, Logan and Duncan had managed to get away to use their Superbowl ticket's without Mac going into labour. It was just after 11p.m. and Veronica's phone went off. Dick's name was displayed on the screen.

"Dick, is everything alright?" Veronica asked.

"Ronnie? We've just got to the hospital now, Mac's having the baby," Dick said all in a rush.

"Hold tight, we'll be there in fifteen minutes," Veronica told him, while wildly gesticulating at Logan.

Veronica and Logan grabbed their things and hopped into the now silver Mercedes and raced to Neptune Memorial Hospital. Logan swung expertly into a spot and he and Veronica trotted inside as fast as dignity would allow them.

They found Dick waiting in the maternity ward, pacing.

"She threw me out Ronnie," Dick practically wailed. "She said I was hovering too much."

Veronica smothered a smile and replied, "Don't worry, I'll go and see her. Just stay out here with Logan."

Veronica slipped into Mac's room and found a grumpy looking Mac.

"Hey Q," Veronica said softly. "I guess this is a whole new type of adventure for us."

"Hey Bond," Mac returned, wincing. "I'm hot, in pain, Dick was hovering insanely and I feel like a whale!"

"Don't worry Mac, it will all be worth it in the end. Plus, I'll even coach Dick on how to behave and send him back in," Veronica comforted Mac.

"Would you? I guess I snapped at him a bit," Mac said sadly. "I'm just a mess of emotions right now."

"How long have you been here?" Veronica asked.

"Not long, Dick rushed me straight here," Mac answered. "The doctor said it could take all night. She said the baby probably won't be here until the morning."

"I guess we'll be drinking a lot of coffee," Veronica said serenely.

Mac laughed and then grimaced as she went through another contraction. "I'll go and get Dick," Veronica told her. Then she uncharacteristically kissed Mac's cheek left the room.

"Oh Richard, Mac wants to see you," Veronica told Dick. "But first, we're going to go over a few things. I know you love Mac and want to look after her, but you can't protect from the pain of having a baby, so you can't hover constantly! Just be with her and hold her hand and let her tell you what to do. She's going to yell at you, threaten you, swear at you, but she won't mean any of it. Besides I'm pretty sure you'll both have forgotten about that part when you get to hold the baby."

Dick nodded and walked back into Mac's room.

Veronica sat down next to Logan in an armchair and put her head on his shoulder. He patted her head and said softly in her ear, "Where did you pull that wise speech from?"

"I don't really even know. Sometimes I just surprise myself," Veronica said in a satisfied tone.

Veronica sent Duncan and Lily texts telling them to come to the hospital in the morning, then she and Logan dozed on and off throughout the night, woken from time to time by doctors, nurses and Mac's screaming.

Just before seven the next morning Dick's white face appeared and said, "They're taking her up to delivery now."

Veronica and Logan were instantly alert and followed Dick and Mac to the delivery area. Veronica texted Lily and Duncan to let them know that they had moved and that the baby was coming.

Not ten minutes later Duncan and Lily appeared, Lily's face eager, her voice excited. Then five minutes later Dick appeared holding a small bundle of pink. Everyone looked at him and Dick turned so that his friends could see his daughter's face.

"I'd like you to meet Caroline. Caroline Piper Casablancas," Dick said, his face filled with adoration and awe as he looked at his tiny daughter.

"She's beautiful Dick," Veronica told him.

Lily, ever the teenager, pulled out her phone and snapped a photo of Dick with Caroline and then reached out a hand to touch the baby's cheek.

"How's Mac?" Duncan asked.

"She tired, but fine. She did really well," Dick said proudly. "I need to go and look after my girls now, you can all see Mac later and hold Caroline, but for now, we all need some sleep."

Logan pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, disguising his real emotion and said, "Little Dick's all grown up."

"Just you wait Logan," Dick said threateningly. "It'll be your turn one day, then we'll see who's laughing!"

Dick walked back into the delivery room where he found his wife where he'd left her. He placed their daughter back in her arms and smiled at them both. "She's perfect, Mackie," he told her in a whisper.

"I love you Dick," Mac responded.

"I love you both," Dick returned, stroking his daughter's head softly.

Mac looked at their daughter and said, "You know, I think she's going to look like you, blue eyes, blonde hair. She's going to be a heartbreaker."

Dick looked horrified and shook his head and said, "She is not dating, ever. She can be cute and look like me, but no guys will get to look at her ever."

"Do you remember when we were all laughing at you just before Lily went on her first date?" Mac asked Dick.

Dick looked confused and nodded. "Yeah," he said slowly.

"We'd been talking about how daughters look for their fathers in their boyfriends," Mac explained.

Light dawned in Dick's eyes and he said stubbornly, "Well, we'll have to teach her better taste than that!"

Mac regained her strength quickly and she and Dick took Caroline home several days later. The adjustment was a large one, but Mac and Dick embraced it. Caroline had Dick wrapped around her very little finger from day one. He frequently came home with a new stuffed toy for her. Mac would often go in to check on their daughter and find Dick standing there, just watching Caroline sleep.

Lily, Veronica and Amanda visited even more frequently than they had use to. Amanda particularly dropped in more often, her own pregnancy, and her nursing profession, drawing her in to spend time with Mac and the baby.

One day Duncan was driving home on his way back from work when he suddenly decided to stop by the sheriff's department and see Keith Mars. He pulled into the parking lot and walked into the station. He went to the front desk and found a new deputy standing there. She was reading a slip of paper intently and hadn't noticed Duncan's arrival.

Duncan cleared his voice and said, "Excuse me please."

The young deputy looked up and flushed and said, "Oh, sorry. What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to see the Sheriff," Duncan answered.

"Oh," the deputy replied, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just tell him it's Duncan Kane," Duncan said by way of an explanation.

The deputy disappeared and returned in the wake of Keith.

"Duncan, is everything alright?" Keith asked.

"Everything's fine. I just thought I'd stop by and say hi," Duncan answered a little sheepishly.

Keith smiled, quite pleased at Duncan's gesture. "Duncan have you met our new deputy? This is Deputy Evelyn Delacey."

"Nice to meet you, Deputy," Duncan said, and extended his hand. She took his hand and shook it and Duncan smiled at her.

"Well, I've wasted enough of your time Sheriff," Duncan said. "Come and see Lily and I soon, we'd love it if you came for dinner some time soon."

"Sure thing Duncan, and how many times do I have to tell you and Dick to call me Keith," Keith replied.

"At least once more Sheriff," Duncan answered with a smile. Duncan and Dick persisted in calling Keith, Sheriff. This was mostly out of habit, and partly out of respect for Keith's job.

"It was nice to meet you Deputy Delacey," Duncan added and made his way out of the station. Evelyn looked interestedly at his retreating back and realised that the heir to the Kane Software fortune had just dropped by to see her boss, and he'd shook her hand.

Duncan did not forget the new deputy immediately after he left. In fact, her chocolate brown hair and her golden eyes stayed in his mind, Duncan was quite intrigued by the new deputy. He was so interested that the next day he appeared at the station during the lunch hour.

Duncan walked up to the desk and said, "Hello Deputy."

"Oh, Mr Kane. Are you just here socially again?" The mildly flustered lady asked.

"Please, call me Duncan," he said warmly. "And yes, I am."

"Okay, Duncan. Shall I get the Sheriff for you?" Deputy Evelyn asked.

"No, actually, I was wondering if you would be interested in having lunch with me," Duncan said casually.

"That would be nice, and please call me Evelyn, or even Eva," Evelyn managed to reply.

"Great," Duncan said, visibly pleased. "I know a little café nearby if you're ready to go?"

A little while later Duncan and Evelyn were sitting opposite each other, eating sandwiches.

"So you've been working for the sheriff's department for five years now, and you only just moved to Neptune?" Duncan clarified.

"That's right. I was feeling stifled at home, so I just decided I needed a change. It's not quite as glamorous as your return from being a fugitive," Evelyn replied.

Duncan chuckled, "I suppose not, but it's good to be back here. I never thought I'd say this but it's even good to be working with my dad."

"So tell me more about your daughter," Evelyn prompted.

Duncan needed no further pushing to talk about Lily and he began, "She's sixteen now. She has her first boyfriend, I can tell you that was pretty traumatic to start with, well traumatic for me. She's a mixture of her mother and my sister, all the best parts. Even though they're gone it's nice to see parts of them remain in her."

"She sounds lovely, she reminds me of my little sister at home," Evelyn remarked.

"I think she'd like you," Duncan told her.

Evelyn blushed and played with her napkin. She looked down at her watch and started. "I've got to get back to the station! I lost track of the time," Evelyn told Duncan.

"Oh right, of course! I'll walk you back now," Duncan just congenially.

Duncan walked Evelyn part way into the station and said, "Thank you for having lunch with me, it was nice getting know you."

"Thank you for asking me, I had a really nice time as well," Evelyn replied.

"Would it be too early if I asked if you would have dinner with me on Saturday night?" Duncan asked.

"I would really like that," Evelyn answered softly.

"I'll ring you later to talk about details then," Duncan said. He kissed her cheek and left. Keith watched on through his office window with interest.

He stuck his head out and called, "Deputy Delacey, was that Duncan Kane again?"

Evelyn just said, "Yes Sheriff."

Keith nodded and went back to his work. He set it aside quickly though and dialled his daughter's number.

"Veronica Echolls speaking," Veronica's crisp voice came down the line.

"Veronica, what's with the formal answer? It's me," Keith said.

"Well, you rang the office number Dad!" Veronica retorted.

"Well this is sort of a business call," Keith said mysteriously.

"Dad, tell me!" Veronica implored.

"Well Duncan Kane dropped by yesterday to say hi to me and met my new deputy. I just saw him delivering Deputy Delacey back to the station after her lunch break," Keith informed Veronica.

"Really?" Veronica asked astonished. "Looks like Duncan Kane and I will have a little chat soon."

"Be gentle sweetheart," Keith said, laughing.

That evening Veronica dropped by Duncan and Lily's to chat to Duncan and to say goodbye to both Duncan and Lily. She and Logan were leaving the next morning for their honeymoon, at last.

"Duncan, how are you?" Veronica asked. "How was your day? Did you get up to anything interesting in your lunch hour perhaps?"

Duncan smiled ruefully and said, "So I guess you have spies everywhere?"

"Just my dad," Veronica answered with a chuckle.

"So you two are off tomorrow?" Duncan asked, trying to change the topic.

"Yes we are. So when are you seeing Deputy Delacey again?" Veronica prompted.

"Evelyn and I are having dinner on Saturday night. I like her Veronica, so no interfering, please. Are you packed and ready to leave?" Duncan asked, indicating that the topic was really closed.

"Lily!" Veronica shouted. "I am packed and ready to go?"

Lily appeared a few moments later, giggling. "Of course. I think you're going to have quite a lovely time Aunt Veronica."

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later, and see you both when I get back," Veronica said.

"Don't miss us too much," Duncan replied, chuckling.

"Be safe, have fun, I love you both," Veronica said, not wanting to go away without letting them know how she felt.

She hugged Lily and Duncan and disappeared into the evening dusk.


	15. Chapter 15 Without a permanent scar

Chapter 15 – Without a permanent scar

_One without a permanent scar_

Logan and Veronica returned from their month trip around Europe, tanned, happy, and more in love than ever. They returned with a couple of weeks left of the summer, long enough to spend warm afternoons in the sun with baby Caroline, enjoy days at the beach with Lily, and have several cook outs with their extended group of family and friends. Deputy Evelyn had become a regular at the Kane house, and Lily, not to mention Duncan, was very fond of her. Amanda was very close to being ready to have her baby, and Alicia was very excited about the coming of her first grandchild. Wallace was looking forward to being a father, and Amanda and Mac had made him change as many of Caroline's diapers as possible.

Caroline's eyes had stayed blue and she had a crop of fuzzy blonde hair. Mac liked to dress her in sensible, but nice baby clothes. Dick however, would come home with frilly pink baby suits and insist that Caroline wear them at least once. Mac's biological sister Lauren often came over to spend time with Caroline and Mac. Mac was enjoying the way her family was becoming closer through Caroline's birth.

School went back, Lily now a junior at Neptune High. She was still queen of the 09ers, head cheerleader, and she was still dating Harry.

A couple of weeks into the school year found Mac, Dick, Caroline, Logan, Veronica and Duncan all at the Kane house at the end of the school day. They had made there way back there after all having been at the hospital visiting Amanda, Wallace and their son, Justin. Lily pulled into the driveway after school, grabbed her things and left herself into the house. She had dejection written all over her face.

She walked into the living room and greeted everyone with a doleful, "Hi."

Duncan and Veronica looked up, alarmed.

"Lily, what's the matter?" Duncan asked.

"Nothing, I'm alright," Lily said, trying to pull herself together and smile. "Aunt Veronica you don't look so well."

"It's just a stomach flu, I'll be fine," Veronica said dismissively.

"Yeah, so no breathing on Caroline!" Dick exclaimed.

"Or Justin then," Lily said, a small smile at her lips. "Have they decided on a middle name?"

"Ryan," Mac answered. "Justin Ryan Fennel."

"I like it," Lily replied. "Anyway, I have homework and stuff to do. I'll be in my room."

Lily walked off, her gait slow and heavy, very different to her usual light and floating walk.

"I'll go," said Veronica. She stood up with a grimace and grabbed her bottle of water from the coffee table.

Veronica followed Lily up to her room and sat down on her bed.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on sweetie?" Veronica asked.

"It's just, well, it seems silly to be so upset," Lily said mysteriously.

"I'm sure it's not silly at all," Veronica replied.

"Well, it's just that, Harry and I broke up," Lily divulged sadly.

"Come here," Veronica said. She pulled Lily down to sit next to her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her. "I promise not to breathe my germs on you."

"We didn't have a fight or anything," Lily continued. "The spark was just gone I guess, and today we decided to end our relationship. We're still friends, we're just not together anymore. I just feel kind of strange and empty."

"It's alright to feel sad, that's normal. It's also normal to outgrow your first boyfriend," Veronica said soothingly, as she patted Lily's head that was now resting on her shoulder. "You'll soon feel normal again, and Harry will still be your friend."

"What did you do after your first boyfriend broke up with you?" Lily asked.

Veronica chuckled wryly. "My first serious boyfriend was your father sweetie," Veronica said gently.

"Oh, of course," Lily replied. "Well what do you do when you're sad?"

"That ones easy. I eat, mainly ice cream, but pretty much I just comfort eat," Veronica answered. "How about we rush through your homework, then you can come and stay the night with us. We'll eat ice cream, and pretend Uncle Logan isn't there."

Lily giggled and said, "I'd like that."

Meanwhile downstairs Logan was saying, "So is everything ready to go?"

"I think it's pretty much all fixed up," Mac answered.

"Good," replied Logan. "They both look pretty miserable. We should take them away for the weekend, if that works."

"Sounds good to me," Duncan said easily. "I did have plans with Eva, but I'll just let her know what we're doing. She'll understand."

"Awesome," said Dick. "I can't wait to see the place. It had better be as good as you've said it is Logan and Mackie."

"Right, well that's settled then," Logan confirmed. "We'll leave Friday after lunch."

So that Friday Duncan arrived just after lunch at Neptune High, collected his daughter began their mystery journey. They fell in line behind Logan and Veronica. Logan had collected Veronica from her office by surprise, and Dick, Mac and Caroline followed them.

"Where are we going Daddy?" Lily asked interestedly.

"It's a surprise darling," Duncan answered. "Don't bother texting Aunt Veronica, she doesn't know either!"

"Logan," Veronica whined. "Where are we going?"

"Cheer up Sugarpus," Logan replied. "A surprise every now and then is good for you. Keeps you on your toes."

Veronica crossed her arms and stuck her bottom lip out like a petulant two year old. "Well I can see Duncan and Dick's cars, so I suppose they're coming too," Veronica deduced.

"Could be," Logan said evasively. "I wouldn't bother texting them though."

"You're all in this together!" Veronica cried in frustration.

"We're all in this together," Logan sang jauntily. Veronica glared at him. "Well Lily's not in on it," Logan said with a smile. "You're still looking a bit tired Ronnie. We've got a couple of hours to drive, why don't you have a nap."

"I guess I will," Veronica said in defeat. She rested her head against the window and looked at the colours of the changing leaves on the fall trees. Soon enough her eyes began to droop and she was asleep.

She woke up to find Logan gently shaking her shoulder. She blinked her eyes and heard Lily's delighted peals of laughter. She took in her surroundings. A large house, or perhaps a mansion, was on her right. To her left lay several other buildings, whose purposes she could not work out. The air was fresh, the fall sunlight filtered through many trees. She got out of the car and noticed what looked like many fields in the distance.

She looked questioningly at Logan. "Grapes," Logan said, by way of an explanation. "We're in the Napa Valley. Mac and I found this place and decided it would be a good investment, and a nice place to come for mini breaks. It's big enough for all of us to stay in at once."

Veronica looked around with shining eyes. "I love it, Logan. Thank you for putting up with me being miserable all week!"

"Come on, let's join the others and look around," Logan replied.

Veronica and Logan walked towards their friends and Lily came over and slipped her hand into Veronica's.

"Isn't it beautiful Aunt Ronica?" Lily breathed.

"It's lovely darling," Veronica agreed.

Dick and Logan were leading the group towards one of the nearby buildings. Both were looking very pleased with themselves.

"Is that a stable?" Lily asked.

"I think it is," Veronica answered, looking ahead curiously.

On the other side of the stable, a corral was attached. In the coral were three horses, well two horses and pony.

Logan, Dick and Duncan were standing next to the coral fence, talking to a man. Mac, carrying Caroline, walked with Veronica and Lily up to them.

"What do you think Carrie?" Dick asked rhetorically. "Daddy bought you a pony!"

Dick looked so proud of himself and Caroline gurgled and smiled. Mac smiled happily at her husband and his love for their daughter.

Duncan turned to Lily and said, "I figured it was time we put your riding lessons to use again. The chestnut mare is yours sweetheart."

Veronica turned to Logan, looking deliriously happy. "You got me a pony?"

"Well, a horse," Logan said sheepishly.

Veronica clasped her hands in delight and her friends all looked at her and laughed.

"Can I ride my pony?" Veronica asked.

Logan laughed at her too and said, "Only if you're a good girl. But really, you can ride him tomorrow. Andy here, the groom, said you can ride any time tomorrow you want. Just let him know."

"Thank you Logan," Veronica replied. "It was a wonderful surprise."

The group walked back to their cars and grabbed their things take inside. On their way Veronica noticed a clear pool and outdoor eating area.

She looked and Logan and remarked, "You know, I think this is a very good investment. Much better than Grade My Ass."

Logan chuckled, "You're just happy because you finally got a pony."

"I love that you got me a pony, but really, I'm just glad that I have you," Veronica replied.

Logan dramatically placed his hand over his heart and said, "Just for that, you can have as many ponies as you want!"

The evening was spent choosing favourite bedrooms and unpacking. After dinner Mac settled Caroline in bed and returned to the large living area to find everyone else snuggled up on the lounges. Lily was sitting in her father's lap. Veronica was nestled up next to Logan and Dick was sitting forlornly by himself.

"Macalicious!" Dick cried, perking up at his wife's reappearance. "Lily-love has just asked to here some stories about our days at Neptune High."

Mac smiled and curled up with her husband and looked happily around at her friends. "This should be fun. You can all air your dark secrets or I'll air them for you!"

"Mackie," Dick whined. "Revenge is sweet, saccharine sweet."

Mac laughed, "I have no deep dark high school secrets Richard."

"Yes you do Mac," Veronica added. "The purity test, remember?"

"The purity test?" Lily asked with interest.

"Mac found a quiz in a magazine and turned it into a website where our whole school could take it, for a price. You could also buy anyone's answers. The lower your score on the quiz, the more depraved your activities," Veronica explained.

"I'm so sad that I missed that little interlude," Logan remarked. "Dick, I can assume your score matched your IQ?"

Dick flipped Logan off and Veronica answered, "I think Dick got a 26."

"Well Ronnie got a 14," Dick retorted.

"Some of my finest rumoured debauched activities were documented in that special quiz," Veronica said with a pretend sigh of satisfaction.

"That's my Sugarpus," Logan said affectionately.

Lily sat in silence, listening closely to the words of the adults.

"Well there was the time Logan smashed my headlights in," Veronica said.

"And the time Veronica planted a bong in my locker," Logan retorted.

"And the time Ronnie ran over my brand new surfboard," Dick said sadly.

"The night that we skipped the prom and had a limo party," Duncan added.

"The time Logan and Ronnie walked into his surprise, party making out," Dick added with a wicked grin.

"The time Logan went to a school dance without his pants," Veronica threw in.

"And the time Logan and Weevil put that teacher's car in the middle of the flagpole," Duncan said with a chuckle.

"Don't forget the time Veronica cut Wallace down from the flagpole!" Mac exclaimed.

"Veronica and Logan's various visits to the Sheriff's station in handcuffs," Duncan recalled.

"Oh like you were never hauled down to see Lamb DK," Logan countered.

"Nope, not me," Duncan said cheerfully.

"You were a fugitive for year though Daddy," Lily said with a giggle.

"Yeah Duncan, you were the only notorious one," Veronica stated.

Everyone else looked at her in amusement.

"What?" Veronica questioned.

They all started laughing at her, even Lily.

"Veronica, you were the queen of infamy!" Logan hooted.

"Schoolgirl slut," Dick remarked. At Veronica's glare he added, "Only by rumour."

"Schoolgirl detective, solver of unsolvable crimes, heartbreaker, baby-napper," Mac listed.

"Hated by the Neptune Sheriff department," Logan added with pride.

"And yet, you all love me," Veronica said with a grin.

"Always," Logan responded, kissing her tenderly.

"If we're going to recount all my activities, non of you are getting out of it!" Veronica said firmly. "Who shall I start with? Dick."

"Man slut – all true," Logan began.

"Surfer, class idiot," Veronica added.

"Idiot in general," Duncan amended.

"Hey!" Dick exclaimed.

"You were honey, but you're all better now," Mac soothed.

"Well Duncan broke hearts daily," Dick said, turning the attention off himself. "And he flipped off the bleachers."

"Yeah but I was Class President, on the soccer team, editor of _The Navigator_ and Prom King in our freshman year," Duncan said.

"Don't forget Mac!" Veronica said.

"Ghost world," Dick said with a smile.

"Computer nerd," Logan said cheekily.

"The Q to my Bond," Veronica added, sharing a look with Mac.

"See, my list is tame compared to yours!" Mac said with satisfaction.

"And we've left the best until last," Veronica said with glee. "Mr Logan Echolls, please step to the plate."

Logan stood and pretended to bow and wave at imaginary fans.

"Son of Hollywood royalty," Duncan started.

"Obligatory psychotic jackass," Veronica added.

"King of the 09ers," Dick chimed in.

"Full of random quotes," Mac said.

"Hothead," Veronica continued. "Ladies' Man."

"Rescuer of Veronica," Duncan commented.

"It all sounds like you had a lot of fun, among other things," Lily concluded. "But if I don't go to bed now I won't be having any fun tomorrow!"

She stood up and kissed everyone goodnight and the adults soon all trailed after her.

**AN: Thanks for reading :) If you would let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate that. Enjoy your weekend!**


	16. Chapter 16 Looking for yourself

**AN: Hello to everyone who is still with me, or even perhaps just joining me now. A couple of things, firstly, the tone of this story changes a little from here on in. I didn't plan it, it just happened, so please bare with me :) Secondly, I progress fairly quickly through the months during the next few chapters, I know some of you like more detail, or time between events, but it's just not how this story panned out. Thirdly, I will be writing a sequel and it will focus more on Lily, Duncan's daughter. It will not be as fast paced as this story has been, what I mean to say is, I plan for it to be more detailed, and cover just one year. Lily's senior year I think. So, if any of you are still with me, thanks for reading this blurb and enjoy the chapter! I'm always grateful for your reviews :)**

Chapter 16 – Looking for yourself

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

"Ronnie you're just not shaking this bug," Logan said with concern.

"I'll be alright Logan, I'll just keep drinking gallons of orange juice and taking vitamins," Veronica assured him.

"Well, if you're sure," Logan replied, not convinced. "Are you going to be okay here if I go to L.A. for the day? I can get Lily to check on you after school?"

"Go, go, seriously, I'm alright. I'll just do some work from home today and take it easy," Veronica told him. "Look at me, I'm the picture of beauty and health."

Veronica sat propped up in their bed, her nose red, her eyes tired, her colour faded, tissues everywhere. Comparatively, Logan was kneeling on the bed next to her dressed in a sharp suit and looking in very good form.

Logan chuckled at her and kissed her forehead and said, "Alright. I'll see you tonight then."

A couple of hours later Veronica hauled herself downstairs to the lounge and set herself up with her laptop and some case files. It wasn't long before her eyes were droopy and she curled up in a ball and fell back to sleep. She woke up a couple of hours later only to have to run to the nearby bathroom and vomit. She walked weakly back to her lounge and pulled out her phone with a resigned sigh.

"Hi, this is Veronica Echolls. I'd like to make an appointment with Dr Bauman please," Veronica said.

"Sure, is 3 p.m. tomorrow fine?" the receptionist asked.

"That's great. Thank you," Veronica answered.

"See you then Mrs Echolls," the receptionist replied.

Veronica lay back down on the lounge with a little sigh of misery and debated whether or not to call Logan. Just as she had decided against calling her husband who was prone to worrying, and gloating over being right, the doorbell rang.

Veronica got slowly to her feet and padded listlessly towards the door, secretly hoping that it would be Lily with soup. Veronica opened the door to reveal her mother.

"Hi Veronica," Lianne said quietly.

Veronica turned green, spun around and fled towards the bathroom, vomiting once again.

When she came out of the bathroom she found that Lianne had come in and was hovering near the bathroom.

"What do you want?" Veronica asked tiredly.

"I came to see you," Lianne answered.

"Oh really? What's so special about today? Or this year? Or this decade?" Veronica asked coldly.

"I'm here, doesn't that count for something?" Lianne asked pleadingly.

"Not really," Veronica replied. "That ship sailed a long time ago."

"Veronica, is there anything I can do? I need to at least try to fix my mistakes," Lianne said.

"Oh, so this is just part of your twelve step plan?" Veronica asked with hostility.

"I've been sober for a while now Veronica," Lianne replied.

"Please just go," Veronica said.

"I'll be staying in Neptune for a while, so if you change your mind, please let me know," Lianne said. "I'm not giving up this time Veronica."

Lianne left a number on a piece of paper on the telephone table and let herself out.

Veronica grabbed a bottle of water, some Tylenol and walked exhaustedly up the stairs to her bedroom and climbed into bed. That was where Logan found her when he arrived home that night. She was cuddling his pillow and was fast asleep, tear stains on her cheeks.

"Ronnie," he said softly, stroking her cheek.

She opened her eyes and looked at him and gave him a little smile. She then released his pillow. Logan kicked his shoes off, pulled his tie off and dropped his suit jacket on a nearby chair. He got into bed with her and took her in his arms.

"How was your day?" Logan asked.

"Pretty awful," Veronica admitted slowly. "I slept, vomited, moped, made an appointment at the doctor, Lianne appeared on the doorstep and I vomited some more. Then there were some tears and some more sleep."

"Lianne? As in your mom?" Logan questioned.

"Lianne as in Lianne Reynolds, my mother. She may have given birth to me, but she lost the title of 'Mom' a long time ago," Veronica replied.

"What did she want?" Logan asked curiously.

"I think she wanted to ease her guilt," Veronica said stonily. "I didn't want to talk to her, so I asked her to leave."

"What did she say?" Logan enquired.

"She left, but before she did, she told me that she was going to stick around for a while, and she hoped that I'd talk to her. Stick around. I've heard that before," Veronica said mockingly.

"It's alright, don't worry about it," Logan said, mentally tacking, "for now," onto the end. "When is your doctor's appointment? Do you need me to take you?"

"I'll be alright," Veronica said with a smile.

"I've heard that before," Logan retorted dryly.

Veronica smiled weakly. "Well, I won't die," she amended.

"Good," Logan replied, "because I kind of like you."

"Really? That's funny, I kind of like you too," Veronica returned.

"Excellent! Now that that's all sorted, how about some take away? Italian maybe?" Logan asked.

"You just want to get lucky," Veronica joked.

"I always want to get lucky," Logan replied.

The next day Veronica made her trip to the doctor, had blood taken, was told to eat her greens and rest. Veronica went home feeling a bit better and sat out on the balcony working on a case for a couple of hours.

The next day Veronica put in a half day at the office then closed up and went to Mac's for the afternoon. Mac and Veronica sat on the floor, Mac playing with Caroline and Veronica watching on, enjoying the baby's smiles.

"Who's Mommy's beautiful little girl?" Mac cooed at her daughter.

Caroline kicked her legs and gurgled and omitted a delighted laugh.

"That's her first laugh!" Mac cried. She kissed both of the baby's plump cheeks and smiled deliriously at her.

Veronica watched the scene in front of her, enjoying the sight of Mac being a mother. She was very silent though, and Mac studied her face carefully. It was clear that something was bothering Veronica but Mac knew that Veronica would talk when she was ready.

"You love your mom don't you Mac? You had a good childhood didn't you?" Veronica asked.

"Of course I love my mom. I love my mom and my biological mother. My mom didn't always understand me, but she always did her best and loved me," Mac answered.

Veronica nodded, taking in the information.

Mac decided to continue, "After you told me that I'd been switched at birth I was really mad with Mom, and Dad, and with the Sinclairs. I was hurt and confused, but I got over it, I moved on. In the end it didn't change the fact that they loved me and that they all wanted the best for me. That's really all a parent can do, love their child and try to give them the best."

"My mother didn't do that for me," Veronica said in a small sad voice. "She left me, she didn't even try. I tried enough for both of us and she wouldn't even stay."

"Just because she didn't stay didn't mean that she didn't love you," Mac reasoned. "It doesn't even mean that she didn't try to give you the best, and it certainly doesn't mean that any of it was your fault. Your mom probably just didn't have the strength."

"Where did you learn all that?" Veronica asked.

Mac lifted Caroline up and pointed to her. Veronica smiled tenderly at the little blonde baby.

"My mother is back," Veronica admitted. "She came to see me."

"I had wondered," Mac replied. "What did she want?"

"To talk," Veronica answered. "I didn't let her. I just asked her to leave. She said she'll be around for a while though. I just gave her so many chances and now she wants another and I really don't want to give her one."

"You've got time," Mac told her.

"I just don't want to be like her!" Veronica burst out.

"What makes you think you will?" Mac asked. "You're nothing like her. You're strong, she's not. You've already achieved so much, you're not like her."

"What if I end up being a bad mother?" Veronica whispered.

"Being a mother is not in your DNA," Mac answered. "It's instinct, it's love and caring. You'll be a wonderful mother. You're great with Lily and Caroline, and you love Logan. You're not pining away for another man and another life. When the time comes, you'll be fine."

"Thanks Q," Veronica said.

"Anytime," Mac replied. "Now, I'm always here for you, and you know I love you, but can we please talk about something work related? I'm starting to feel like Dr Phil."

Veronica laughed and proceeded to talk details of a current case. When Dick came in to collect Caroline he found Mac and Veronica talking earnestly and pointing to various things on Veronica's laptop screen. Veronica soon left and went out to her Bond car – Audi – and went home.

The next day Veronica received a call from the doctor's office telling her that her blood work was in and that she could come in and pick them up the next day.

"I'll come with you," Logan said. "We can go and have lunch afterwards."

"Alright, that sounds good. Lunch eases the pain of having to visit the doctor. I hate going to the doctor," Veronica grumbled.

The next day Veronica and Logan sat in the doctor's office waiting to get Veronica's results and leave.

"Well Mrs Echolls, everything came back clear," Dr Bauman said.

Logan's face brightened considerably at this.

Dr Bauman continued, "I do have some information for you though. You're going to have a baby."

Logan's jaw went slack and Veronica went numb and nodded dumbly.

"Are you both alright? I take it that this is a surprise," the doctor went on.

Veronica laughed shakily and said, "Just a little bit."

"Well you're just about four weeks now. We'll fix you up with your vitamins and information about becoming a mother and I can recommend several good obstetricians," Dr Bauman informed them.

"That would be good," Veronica replied, looking at Logan who nodded. His face was unreadable and for the most part he looked stunned.

Logan and Veronica left the doctor's office soon after and Veronica looked expectantly at Logan.

"Wow," Logan simply said. "I hadn't even considered the possibility."

"Well it's not exactly out of the question," Veronica replied.

Logan grinned and said, "Well when you put it like that…"

"We're going to be parents," Veronica said, processing the idea. "Are you alright?"

"Alright? What do you mean am I alright? I've never been better!" Logan exclaimed. "Are you okay? Do you feel alright? Do you want me to carry your handbag?"

Veronica laughed, glad to see Logan's usual good mood return. "I'm fine, really. I actually am this time."

"Let's go feed you," Logan said. "I guess you'll need to eat a whole side of the menu now that you're eating for two."

Veronica elbowed him and then looked serious. "Logan, I'm going to go and see Lianne."

"I'm glad," Logan said simply. "I'd give anything to see my mom again, even if she'd been the world worst mother. I'll come with you if you want."

"I think I'd better go by myself," Veronica replied. "I'm not going to tell her about the baby of course, but there are a few things I think we should talk about. On that note, I think we should wait until I'm at least two months along before we tell my dad and Alicia, or anyone for that matter."

"Okay Sugarpus," Logan answered.

Five days later Veronica stood at the door of the apartment building that matched the number Lianne had given her. Veronica wanted the element of surprise and had very little trouble finding out where her mother was staying. She rang the doorbell and stood there nervously.

The door opened and Lianne looked surprised and relieved to see her daughter standing there.

"Hi Veronica, would you like to come in?" Lianne greeted her.

Veronica nodded and stepped into the apartment, taking in all the details. The place was clean and nice, an up market apartment with tasteful furnishings. There were several photos of Veronica, some recent, others from days of old. There were also a number of photos of Lianne with Jake, Veronica noted with interest. This did not improve her feelings towards her mother, but she just added it to the pile of things to address.

"Can I get you anything?" Lianne asked.

"No," Veronica replied shortly. "I came here to talk, so let's talk."

"Where do you want to start?" Lianne asked.

"How about you start, you were the one who came to me wanting to talk," Veronica replied.

"Okay," Lianne said slowly. "I guess what I want to say is, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you down, I'm sorry I left you, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry for being a bad mother. I never stopped loving you, even if I was too weak to show it. I know they're just words, but I mean them."

"Why now? What good does any of that do me now?" Veronica asked hotly.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, I just wanted you to know it," Lianne answered sadly.

"Well if that's all I think I'll be going," Veronica replied.

"Wait!" Lianne cried. "Please just stay and talk to me. Tell me anything, please."

"No," Veronica said, more sadly than angrily. "That time has passed."

"I'm dying Veronica," Lianne said quietly.


	17. Chapter 17 Light of day

**AN: Hello everyone, thanks for your reviews from the last chapter! Not too long left on this story now :) Please continue to let me know what you think!**

Chapter 17 – Light of day

_And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

"So your mom is dying?" Wallace asked for clarification.

"Yep," answered Veronica, not bothering to correct Wallace's terminology. It seemed petty now.

"Wow," Wallace replied.

"Yep," Veronica said again. "She's come back to die essentially. Apparently she wants to make things right with me before she goes."

"I can understand that," Wallace returned. "Even if I'd done the worst things imaginable to Justin, and even if I didn't deserve his forgiveness, I'd still want to apologise."

Veronica nodded thoughtfully, thinking of the little life growing inside of her. She was still only about five weeks and wasn't telling anyone.

"How did you do it Wallace? Your mom lied to you about your dad for seventeen years, and he could've probably found you if he'd looked harder," Veronica said.

"In the end it came down to one thing. My mom is still my mom, and I love her. She made mistakes, but she's my mom," Wallace replied. "It seems so easy to point out all their mistakes and hate them for it, but when you become a parent you realise that it's not all black and white. Nothing is easy, you just have to make what you think is the best choice."

"You and Mac should write a book," Veronica said with a smile. "I love you Papa Bear."

The next few weeks Veronica went about her life as normally as possible. Or as normally as she could with the knowledge that she was becoming a mother, that her mother was back and dying, and Logan was trying harder than ever to protect her – and their baby. Veronica started to gain a little bit of weight, not enough to give her a visible baby bump, it just looked like she'd eaten one too much large meals.

Finally Veronica reached eight weeks and she and Logan were ready to tell her dad and Alicia. Saturday morning had Veronica opening her dad's door and calling, "Hello? It's us!"

"We're in the kitchen!" Keith called back.

Veronica and Logan walked in hand-in-hand, looking more peaceful than Keith and Alicia had seen them of late.

They exchanged greetings and Alicia then asked, "How is your mom Veronica?"

"I haven't really spoken to her," Veronica replied. "Just the once, and I told you everything then."

Keith nodded and Alicia looked thoughtful.

"Shall we tell them now Ronnie?" Logan asked, clearly excited.

Keith looked mystified and Alicia smiled a small smile.

"We're going to have a baby," Veronica revealed.

Keith let out a whoop and picked his daughter up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" Keith cried.

Alicia released Logan from a hug and took Veronica's hand and looked at her. She pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered in her ear, "I'm so happy for you. I had been wondering if you were going to have a baby."

Veronica smiled and said, "I'm two months now, so I'm due at the beginning of June."

"Are you going to find out what the baby is?" Keith asked.

"Veronica likes to know everything, but we've agreed to leave this a surprise," Logan informed Keith and Alicia.

"I think it's lovely," Alicia answered. "It's so nice that all your babies will be close in age."

"We think so," Veronica said with a smile. "Ours is certainly a surprise, but we're really excited."

"We haven't told anyone else yet," Logan explained. "We wanted to tell you first, but we're off to tell everyone else after this."

On their way out of the house, Veronica kissed her father goodbye and he held her closely for a moment and looked seriously at her and said lovingly, "I'm so proud of you."

Veronica's eyes became moist and she said, "Thank you Daddy."

Once in the car Veronica said, "Why don't we have the others over for dinner? I don't know how to choose who to tell first, so let's tell them all together."

"Sounds good Sugarpus. We'll get pizza so you don't need to worry about cooking and cleaning up," Logan told her.

That evening everyone sat in the Echolls' living room, spread out on the lounges, eating pizza out of the box.

"As much as well like spending time with all of you," Logan began, "we didn't invite you here just to eat. We have some news."

"You're getting a dog," Dick suggested.

"You're moving house," Duncan offered.

"Uncle Logan is going to be in a movie," Lily added.

"No, none of those, but actually, getting a dog is a good idea," Veronica said laughing. "We're going to have a baby."

Lily squealed and jumped up and launched herself at Veronica. She touched Veronica's stomach and spoke to it quietly, "Hello baby."

Duncan looked at his daughter and thought about how he wished she had siblings. He thought of Evelyn and hoped that they would reach a place where they would have children together.

Everyone else was talking happily, expressing their delight, and a lot of hugging and back slapping was going on.

Another month six weeks passed and Veronica was showing clearly. Christmas was around the corner and she found herself standing on her mother's doorstep. She hadn't spoken to her mother since the day she told her she was dying, but she managed to keep tabs on her easily enough.

Lianne opened the door and saw her daughter standing there. There was a look of surprise on her face, and a look of relief. She ushered Veronica inside and offered her something to drink.

This time Veronica said yes.

"It's nice to see you," Lianne said, her eyes drawn to Veronica's baby bump.

"I thought about it a lot, and decided that it wouldn't be fair if I didn't give you a chance," Veronica began. "That doesn't mean we're going to have Christmas dinner together, or that we'll meet every week for lunch. It just means that I'm willing to talk to you again. I hate the idea that my child might one day not give me a chance, so I'm giving you a chance."

"You're going to have a baby?" Lianne asked.

"I am," Veronica confirmed, smiling in spite of everything.

"You'll be a great mother," Lianne said softly. "You'll be much better than I was."

"I don't think we're at that stage of our relationship yet," Veronica said slowly. "How about you tell me how you're paying for this place?"

"I thought you would've been able to work that out," Lianne said.

"Oh I can take an educated guess, but I want to hear you say it," Veronica replied.

"Jake is paying. He's taking care of everything," Lianne explained.

"Isn't that just Jake's way," Veronica said sardonically. "Taking care of everything."

"Veronica…" Lianne said.

"Doesn't it bother you to know that he's still married to Celeste?" Veronica queried.

"No it doesn't," Lianne replied. "He still legally married to her, but they haven't had a functioning marriage for years."

"So you're his mistress?" Veronica asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No, I'm his partner," Lianne replied.

"So where have you been all these years then?" Veronica persisted.

"I've been around, and Jake's been with me. He decided that not flaunting me in Celeste's face was the best thing he could do for her. He'd already cheated and ruining their marriage, so he continued their marriage on paper and I've been elsewhere," Lianne explained.

"It's always been Jake for you," Veronica said irritably. "You stayed away for him, you lied for him, you threw away your marriage for him. You let **me** go, all for him."

Lianne nodded unhappily and said, "I made some bad choices, and I would probably make them again Veronica. I'm stupid, selfish and weak, but I honestly never stopped loving you and caring about you."

Veronica looked dubious.

"You remember when you got into that trouble your freshman year at Hearst? I persuaded Jake to help you, I arranged all that. I still wanted the best for you and Jake was able to help me achieve that. I'd taken your money and helped to tear down your dreams so I tried to help fix that," Lianne revealed.

"If you cared that much, then why didn't you come back?" Veronica asked. "Why are you back only now that you're dying?"

"I don't have a good reason. All I can say is that I made bad choices. When I found out that I was dying I knew that I needed to see you and try to make things better between us," Lianne answered.

"Okay," Veronica replied slowly.

"I kept an eye on you, you know," Lianne continued. "At my request Jake let me know what you were doing, how you were going, all of that."

"If you wanted to know what I was doing, didn't you ever consider letting me know what you were up to?" Veronica asked.

"I thought about it sometimes, but Veronica, there was nothing to tell. I wasn't doing anything, there was nothing to be proud of. I'd disappointed you enough already," Lianne responded.

Veronica just nodded, not exactly sure what an appropriate response would be.

"Do you know what you're having?" Lianne asked.

"We're waiting until the baby is born to find out," Veronica replied.

"When are you due?" Lianne questioned.

"Early June," Veronica answered.

Lianne looked like she wanted to say something badly and Veronica softened and said, "If you want to, you can meet the baby when it's born."

"I'd really like that," Lianne replied.

"I know I haven't asked before, I just wasn't ready to," Veronica began, "but how long do you have?"

"A few months, 6 at the most," Lianne replied sadly. "I mightn't even get to meet your baby."

"Oh," Veronica said, lost of words, and unsure of her feelings.

"Jake has medical experts looking into a cure, or at least something to give me more time," Lianne told Veronica. "But I'm not hopeful."

"Well, I hope they find something," Veronica said sincerely. She had her differences with her mother, but she didn't wish death on anyone. No one except Aaron Echolls and he was dead already.

"Thank you," Lianne replied.

"Well, I should go now," Veronica said. "I have Christmas shopping to do."

"When will I see you next?" Lianne asked, almost desperately.

Veronica took pity on her mother and said, "Soon. Probably just after Christmas."

Lianne nodded and followed Veronica to the door. Lianne stood awkwardly in the doorway. Veronica turned to her and hugged her quickly, figuring that if she was going to give in that she might as well do it thoroughly.

"Bye, Mom," Veronica said.

Veronica drove back to the 09er neighbourhood to collect Lily. They were going Christmas shopping together. Lily had just got home from school when Veronica pulled up and rushed inside, dropped her things, and ran back out.

Lily climbed into the car and looked at it sadly. "I guess you'll have to get a new car," Lily said. "You can't put a baby in here."

"I suppose you're right," Veronica agreed. "Maybe I'll keep it though. It has some nice memories, and who am I kidding, I love the damn thing."

"It's not like you and Uncle Logan will run out of money," Lily stated.

Veronica chuckled, "Very true. So are you excited about your birthday? It's just a few days off!"

"Of course I am! No one is telling me what they're getting me though," Lily said, pouting.

"We never tell you, what would make this birthday any different?" Veronica retorted.

"A girl can hope," Lily answered.

"How do all your subjects cope with trying to buy suitably impressive gifts?" Veronica questioned.

Lily giggled and said, "Oh they're too funny. They seem to think that whoever buys the best present will get to be my closest friend. It's not like I'd actually ever pick like that, but they don't seem to understand that. I like most of them well enough, most of the time, but I don't like anyone enough for a best friend. They think it's because I like having subjects and being the queen, but it's not true. I don't mind being 'the queen', I understand it comes with my name, and I'd rather do it that let some bitch do it, but it all gets tiring sometimes."

"Well you're much better at it than any 09er I ever saw," Veronica told her. "Your Aunt Lilly was fabulous,but ruthless at times. Your mother wasn't queen, she was too gentle and sweet to ever want to be. Madison Sinclair tried to be queen and just ended up being queen bitch. Your father and Uncle Logan ruled together mainly, but neither of them really did very well. 09ers will always want a leader and you're doing just fine at it."

"It makes it even harder to find a boyfriend though," Lily grumbled. "It's not like I go about wondering who will be my next boyfriend, but I liked being in a relationship, I want that again. Guys tend to ask me out because I'm hot, or because I'm the Kane heiress or because I'm the queen of the 09ers. That's what I liked about Harry to start with, he like me, not my money or position."

"Who's the current king?" Veronica asked curiously, being sucked back into the world of high school.

"The quarterback, Liam Armistead," Lily answered. "He's hot, but a bit of a jackass. He's asked me out a few times, but I'm just not interested."

"Armistead?" Veronica queried.

"Yeah, his dad is one of the partners in Armistead, Collins and Rathbourne Lawyers. There's lots of old family money there too," Lily informed Veronica.

"No Hollywood children at the moment?" Veronica asked curiously.

"Nope, not these days," Lily said.

"Would you date someone who wasn't an 09er?" Veronica asked carefully.

"Sure, I suppose. I mean, I don't know many people who aren't 09ers," Lily said. "You know how it is, everyone has their own clique at Neptune High and you pretty much stay in that clique."

"Oh, I know," Veronica replied.

By this time they were walking through the shops, browsing, and buying various gifts. Veronica looked at Lily and was proud of the person that she was becoming. She rested her hand on her stomach and hoped that she and Logan would succeed in helping their child to grow up to be someone they could be proud of.


	18. Chapter 18 Shooting star

**AN: Thanks to those who regularly review :) Would love to hear from the rest of you too :) Two chapters to go after this one!**

Chapter 18 – Shooting star

_And did you fall for a shooting star_

"Did you have a good birthday, princess?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, of course Daddy!" Lily answered. "I love the Alexander McQueen gown especially! Are you sure you didn't have any help picking it out?"

Duncan smiled and replied, "No, I really did it all myself. Naturally there was an overly helpful sales lady, but I chose it."

"I adore it Daddy, but it's a bit too nice to wear to a school dance," Lily said thoughtfully.

"I have the answer for that," Duncan responded. "Next time Uncle Logan has one of his fancy Hollywood benefits we'll be going with them. Of course Grandma and Granddad go to plenty of benefits, but I think we'll have more fun with Uncle Logan and Aunt Veronica."

"That's perfect Daddy!" Lily exclaimed. "You do think of the most wonderful things."

"I try," Duncan said with a pleased smile.

He looked at his daughter, who was seemingly very happy, but he thought he could see a little shadow in her eyes.

"Are you really alright my Lily?" Duncan questioned.

"I'm fine Daddy, just tired I think. What with today with my friends and family, and then all the Christmas preparations, I'm a bit tired," Lily answered.

"Alright, well you'd better get to bed," Duncan said.

"I'm just going to try my new Christian Louboutins on once more!" Lily exclaimed, rushing over to a present bag, with only the exuberance that a teenage girl could have about a pair of shoes.

Duncan smiled indulgently at his daughter and went to get ready for bed himself.

Once Lily had finished parading in front of the mirror she slipped her shoes off and pulled her pyjamas on, went and kissed her father goodnight, and slipped into her own bed, her phone clutched tightly in her hand. She'd had birthday wishes from nearly everyone, in some medium or other, but the one boy she'd wanted to hear from most had said nothing. Scott Hunter was an 09er, on the football team, blonde, handsome, had clear blue eyes and Lily liked him. He was friendly, and flirted with her, but he flirted with pretty much everyone, it was just his nature. Lily didn't like to be forward with guys, she was more like her mother in that way, so she hadn't really made any advances toward Scott, and now he hadn't said happy birthday to her. It was trivial, but it was a slight dampener on the day for Lily. So she lay in bed with her phone, hoping against hope that he would text her before midnight.

At 11.33 Lily's phone vibrated and she quickly pulled up the new message. A big grin spread across her face as she read the message.

"Hey Lil, Happy 17th! Sorry this is so late, but I hope you had a great day. See you tomorrow."

Lily put her phone on her bedside table and snuggled under her covers, concluding that it really had been a wonderful birthday.

The following weekend found Mac, Amanda and Veronica in Veronica's living room, making plans for Christmas. Caroline was lying on her tummy on the floor and Justin was in his travel rocker.

"So we'll have lunch with my dad and Alicia, and you and Wallace and Justin," Veronica confirmed with Amanda.

"And Dick, Caroline and I will be having Christmas lunch with my family, and the Sinclairs, which should be interesting," Mac remarked. "Big Dick might even be coming," Mac said with a cringe. "I know he's my father-in-law, but he's not a fan of me, and that really doesn't endear him to me."

"Poor Mac! I only have Trina to worry about, and she makes excuses every year," Veronica said with relief.

"Then we'll bring our leftovers over here and have dinner together?" Amanda clarified.

"Yep. I'm pretty sure Lily and Duncan are having lunch with Jake and the Ice Queen, so that should be fun for them," Veronica replied.

"I wonder what your mom is doing then?" Mac asked.

"I guess she'll see Jake in the evening or something," Veronica answered. She looked a little bothered at Mac's question though.

The matter continued to bother Veronica, so much so that after Christmas lunch with her dad and Alicia, she and Logan stopped at Lianne's apartment. Christmas with her dad had been full of laughter, food and presents. Standing on her mother's doorstep Veronica only felt apprehension. She knocked and Lianne opened the door, surprised to see her daughter and son-in-law there.

"Hi Veronica, Logan," Lianne greeted them.

"Merry Christmas Ms Reynolds," Logan said cordially.

"Merry Christmas," Veronica echoed.

"Please call me Lianne," Lianne said to Logan. "And Merry Christmas to you both. I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"We were on our way home and had a spare half hour," Veronica explained.

"Well that is nice," Lianne replied. "I don't really have any food…" she trailed off.

"Oh that's alright we've eaten enough," Logan said with a grin. "Even Veronica."

Lianne smiled at this. "Do you need any food?" Veronica carefully asked.

"Oh no, Jake is bringing dinner with him later," Lianne explained.

Veronica smiled, inwardly relieved that her mother wouldn't be spending the holiday in solitude.

Not too long later Veronica and Logan made their way home. Veronica went upstairs for a nap, and Logan lay down next to her with a book. Just before 5 p.m. they woke up and went downstairs to make sure everything was ready for everyone to descend on their home.

First to arrive where Duncan, Evelyn and Lily. Lily was laden down by bags of presents and Duncan had a cooler full of leftovers. Dick, Mac and Caroline arrived shortly after, Caroline bundled up in Dick's arms against the chill of the December evening. Lastly came Wallace, Amanda and Justin, baring more presents and food.

The women went into the kitchen to set the food out on the dining table and the men went into the living room, Logan cuddling Caroline and Wallace holding his son. While the women were attending to the food Duncan slipped into the Echolls' garage and returned with a large package to add to the already enormous pile under the Christmas tree.

A little while later everyone was spread out across the living room, with plates of food on their laps, eating leftovers happily. Once the plates had been dispensed with Lily said eagerly, "Now can we do presents? Daddy made me wait until tonight for his presents!"

Veronica laughed and said, "We all left our presents to each other until tonight. Besides, I'm sure you got plenty of presents today already."

Lily smiled infectiously at Veronica and shuffled closer to the tree.

Veronica looked at Duncan who nodded. "Yes Lily, we can do presents now," Veronica told her.

Dick and Lily rushed to the tree and Mac slid up to Veronica on the lounge and said quietly, "Christmas turns them into five year olds again. I can't decide if it's adorable or not."

"Adorable in Lily, it's like getting to see part of her childhood," Veronica reasoned. "Dick – not as adorable, but we're all use to him," she said with a laugh.

Lily meanwhile was excitedly unwrapping a new set of skis, with matching helmet, goggles and stocks.

"Thank you Daddy," she said delightedly.

"You're very welcome. I thought we'd go to Aspen during your winter break," Duncan said.

"That sounds lovely!" Lily replied. She got up and whispered in her father's ear.

"Would you like to come Eva?" Lily asked.

"That sounds lovely Lily," Eva replied, and then smiling at Duncan, who squeezed her hand.

The present unwrapping soon became fast and furious, soon wrapping paper littered the floor and gifts were piled everywhere. There were DVDs, books, various pieces of electronic equipment, framed photos, sporting equipment, several items of jewellery and clothes around the room.

Lily had opened a new powder pink snowsuit, with matching earmuffs, scarf, beanie and white snow boots. Evelyn had opened her gift from Duncan and found to her surprise that it was a purple snowsuit with matching accessories.

"I was hoping you'd agree to come," Duncan said sheepishly.

Once the presents were done with they all sat around talking and laughing. Veronica looked around thinking how different this Christmas was to some of her others in Neptune. Nearly everyone else present had also experienced Christmases that were less than joyful and Veronica was happy to see the change in their lives'.

The New Year followed Christmas, and after that Lily returned to school. Everyone else returned to their normal lives. Lily continued to pine away after Scott, but he didn't seem to pay her anymore attention than he did to other girls. Neptune High was having a Valentine's Day dance and Lily was secretly hoping that he would ask her to it. Several other boys had already asked her, it was always the case with school dances, Lily had more invites than she knew what to do with. Veronica had started to shop for some baby things, but was still focusing more on work. She and Logan had agreed that she would stop working when she was seven months pregnant.

The end of the first week back to school in January found Duncan in the kitchen where Lily was cooking dinner.

"No plans for tonight?" Duncan asked.

"No, I didn't really feel like going out," Lily replied.

"Well, how would you like to go to the Golden Globes with Uncle Logan next weekend?" Duncan asked slowly.

"Really?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"I know I said that we would go to a charity event, and that you could wear your new dress to it, but Uncle Logan has been invited to the Awards, and Aunt Veronica doesn't want to go, so we thought you might like to," Duncan explained.

"I think you might win the best father award yet," Lily answered.

"So you would like to go?" Duncan asked for clarification.

"Yes!" Lily squealed.

Lily thought of essentially nothing else for the next week. All her friends were jealous and she got even more attention than normal.

When the time came that she was standing on Logan's arm on the red carpet she was nervous, excited, scared and happy all at once. Veronica had coached her on what to do, so Lily simply followed Logan around, smiled at the crowd and photographers and greeted people who spoke to her. She created quite a sensation in her Alexander McQueen dress. It had a graduated hemline, the front fell just above her knees and the back fell all the way to the ground and had a small train. The dress was made of soft pink chiffon and lace and was covered in ruffles. It had a high neck and was sleeveless. Her gold studded platform Louboutins completed her look and her hair was curled and pulled to the side. Logan spent quite a bit of time keeping lecherous looking Hollywood young men away.

When Lily returned to school the next Monday her classmates were holding tabloids in which she featured in a number of articles. People looked at her in more awe than usual. Lily didn't pay them too much attention, she was still too focused on Scott Newton. She subtly tried to talk to him more and sat with him more often than not during lunch, but she couldn't tell if he was interested or not.

A week before the Valentine's Day Lily's were sitting around excitedly planning for the dance and Valentine's Day with their boyfriends. Lily sat there looking a little forlorn and not talking much. Scott was sitting a table over with some of his friends, studying Lily's face.

He moved to sit next to Lily on her seat and said, "What's wrong? You look like someone stole your favourite handbag."

Lily mustered a small smile and said, "Oh, it's not important."

"Sure it is," Scott replied easily.

"Well, they're all making plans for the dance and I guess I feel left out," Lily explained.

"Why?" Scott asked.

Lily gave him a withering look. "Because I'm not going."

"Are you grounded or something?" Scott asked.

"No! I don't want to go to a Valentine's Day alone," Lily replied.

"As if you don't have a date," Scott returned.

"Well, I don't," Lily remarked grumpily.

"Would you like to go with me then?" Scott offered. "It'll be fun."

Lily smiled a genuine smile and replied, "I'd really like that."

So Lily went to the dance and was perfectly happy dancing in Scott's arms. When they walked out to his car at the end of the evening he opened her door for her and then turned waiting for her to get it. He looked down and her and she smiled up at him. They're faces drew closer and Scott hesitated for a moment.

"You can kiss me if you want to," Lily said breathlessly.

So he kissed her. When she stepped back Lily had a look of pure adoration on her face. Apparently Scott felt somewhat the same as they began dating soon after. The week Lily spent in Aspen was spent largely with Scott. This was convenient for Duncan as it allowed him to focus more on Evelyn. He was deeply in love with Evelyn and hoped that she felt the same.

The two were standing outside, hand in hand, looking up at the stars. The night air was cold, and the sky was clear, and the stars were bright.

"Look Duncan! A shooting star! Quick, make a wish," Evelyn exclaimed.

Duncan laughed and stayed quiet.

"Did you wish?" Evelyn asked expectantly.

"Yes," replied Duncan. "I wished that I'd get my way to the question I'm about to ask you."

"So long as you don't want me to break the law I think we'll be fine," Deputy Delacey replied.

"Evelyn, will you marry me?" Duncan asked.

Evelyn stood there in shock, she had clearly not be expecting that to be the question.

"Eva?" Duncan prompted.

"Yes," she replied softly.

Duncan kissed her soundly and pulled a box out of his pocket. He slid a square cut diamond ring onto her finger and said, "If you don't like it we can pick another."

Evelyn placed a finger to his lips and said, "Don't be silly. It's perfect."


	19. Chapter 19 Falling

Chapter 19 – Falling

_Fall for a shooting star_

The end of May rolled around with Veronica being heavily pregnant. She had well and truly finished working and had been spending some of her extra time with her mother. For her birthday Logan and surprised her with a fully furnished baby's room. Veronica and Logan had been working on a list of baby names, with a little help from Lily. Nothing had quite seemed perfect yet, so they hadn't decided on anything. Caroline was almost a year old and had already started to walk. She had mastered the word, "Dadda," and said, "Mom," on occasion, but otherwise still mainly spoke in baby words. Lily had been crowned Prom Queen of the Junior Prom, and to her disgust Liam Armistead had been crowned Prom King. She'd had to suffer through one dance with him as a result and had spent the entire dance trying to make sure that he didn't hold her too close. Apart from that, Lily had enjoyed a wonderful night with Scott. Things were going very well between them and Lily was already quite in love with him, or as in love as a seventeen year old could be.

In Veronica's weekly visits to her mother she noticed that Lianne looked gradually worse every week. There had been no luck in finding a cure for Lianne, all that Jake was able to do was to provide her with the most comfort possible. He had medical staff to care for her as she needed it at her apartment and the apartment was equipped with all the necessary things to tend to Lianne. Veronica knew that her mother was dying, she just didn't know how to process the fact. She tried not to think about it and instead focused on shopping for baby things with Lily. They chose a lot of non gender specific items because Veronica and Logan had maintained their decision to not find out what they were having.

Summer had come early to Neptune and Veronica had been finding the heat hard to cope with. She and Lily had started to spend the better part of most afternoons floating in the Kane's pool. When Lily was not with Veronica she tended to be out with her friends from school, mainly Scott. Lily was looking forward to a good summer, filled with parties, love, friends and a new baby.

"Aunt Ronica?" Lily began.

"Yes?" Veronica sleepily replied from her corner of the pool.

"You know how your mom is dying," Lily said cautiously.

Veronica's body tensed and she waited for more.

"How does it make you feel?" Lily asked.

"I don't know Lily. I don't want to feel anything about it, I'm afraid it will be too upsetting, and I just want to be happy," Veronica replied. "Having hypersensitive emotions thanks to my hormones doesn't exactly help either."

"But shouldn't you try to deal with it now?" Lily asked. "I never got to meet my mom, but if I had known her I would've wanted to know how I felt."

"My relationship with my mom is complicated," Veronica said.

"Yeah, but if you don't sort it out now you won't be able to until it's too late," Lily pressed. "She'll be gone, you'll have a new baby and you'll have missed out on a proper final goodbye."

"Has Uncle Logan been talking to you?" Veronica asked suspiciously.

"No. Why?" Lily asked, puzzled.

"He's been wanting me to deal with things too. I know it's hard for him, watching my struggle with my mom, when his mom is gone, but I just don't know," Veronica answered tiredly.

"Why don't you try telling me how you feel," Lily suggested.

"I don't want to burden you," Veronica replied.

"I want you to talk to me," Lily countered. "What do you feel?"

"I feel sad, sad that my mom is going to die. Sad that we missed out on so much time together, so many events and things. I feel angry and hurt that we missed out on so many things too. I feel ashamed because I almost feel relieved that this whole ordeal with her will be over," Veronica said. Once she started, she didn't seem to be able to stop. "I feel scared that she'll never get to meet her grandchild, because I really do want that for her. I feel worried that I let her down as a daughter. Sometimes I just feel distraught because I'm losing my mother, and I never really had her in the first place."

"That's a lot for one person to feel at once," said Lily, slightly awed. "You must feel a bit crazy."

"I have been giving Uncle Logan a bit of a hard time," Veronica admitted sheepishly.

"I'm sure he just brings you more food or presents," Lily said with a smile.

"Pretty much," Veronica agreed, grinning.

"So now all you have to do is deal with how you feel," Lily said.

"Yes, that's **all**," Veronica moaned. "Let's talk about something new. How are the wedding plans coming?"

"Scott hasn't proposed yet!" Lily exclaimed, pretending to be shocked.

"You're so funny Lily. I meant your dad and Evelyn's," Veronica said with a smile.

"Good, I think. I've been helping Eva with the plans, trying to save her from Grandma who is trying to help, but is just ending up being scary," Lily answered.

"That is the way of Celeste," Veronica remarked. "How do you feel about your dad getting married? He surprised us a little with how fast he proposed to Evelyn, I mean we think she's lovely, but we just weren't expecting it."

"He told me he was going to," Lily replied. "It's not like she's going to be my mother, or even my stepmother really, but I really like her. It will be kind of like having you around all the time. Plus, she makes Daddy happy, and I want that more than anything, especially seeing as I've only got one more year of school left before I leave for college."

Veronica looked sad for a moment and Lily caught the look and said, "Just because she'll be living with us, doesn't mean she'll take your place in my life. No one can replace you Aunt Ronica."

"Thank you Lily," Veronica said, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I've been worried that when the baby comes that I won't have as much time for you."

"Don't worry, I know you'll be busy, so will I, but we'll both make time, I'm sure," Lily said confidently. "You know I love babies, I'll love spending time with yours."

"Maybe your dad and Evelyn will have some a baby or two?" Veronica suggested.

"I'd love that," Lily said. "I won't be the same as it would be if I grew up with them, but I'd love little siblings just as much."

"Well, I think I've had enough sun for now," Veronica said, moving slowly towards the pool steps.

"I'll go inside and call Uncle Logan to come and collect you," Lily said.

"Yes, he won't let me drive anywhere by myself anymore," Veronica grumbled. "He went to the effort of buying me another Audi, one that the baby will fit in, and now he won't even let me drive it."

"But you'll get to once you've had the baby. Besides, Uncle Logan probably won't continue to be a slave once you've had the baby," Lily said laughing.

"Oh he'll try to be my slave, or protector, but I'll just have the energy, and mobility, to escape!" Veronica said gleefully.

The end of the first week of June found Veronica trying to sleep, but to no avail. Her back ached, she was too hot and the baby had been kicking on and off.

As a last resort Veronica had been counting sheep when she felt cool liquid running over her legs. She was instantly alert and poked the sleeping Logan in the ribs, hard.

"What is it?" Logan said sleepily.

"The baby," Veronica answered.

"It's hungry?" Logan asked stupidly, use to making midnight trips to the fridge for Veronica.

"You can ask it when it arrives in a few hours," Veronica smartly replied.

Logan suddenly sat bolt upright in bed and turned the light on.

"You're having the baby," Logan stated.

"It would appear so," Veronica answered. "Now I doubt this bizarre calm will last for long, so how about we get going?"

Logan raced around grabbing bags and phoning family and friends while Veronica slowly pulled on her clothes. He then helped Veronica downstairs and into the Mercedes. They flew through the quiet streets of Neptune, Logan driving very fast, but not recklessly so.

Logan and Veronica made their was into Neptune Memorial and were soon settled into a room. Keith and Alicia arrived shortly after, followed by Lily. Everyone else was waiting at home until the baby was born, mainly due to the fact that Mac and Dick and Wallace and Amanda had their own babies to look after.

Logan came out of the hospital room and said, "You can go in and see her Lily. I'll stay out here and talk to Alicia and Keith for a little while."

Lily got up and slipped into Veronica's room. She sat down on a chair that was pulled up close to Veronica's bed. Veronica was propped up on a pile of pillows, her face red and her forehead creased.

"Are you okay Aunt Veronica?" Lily asked.

"It's just a contraction," Veronica said in explanation.

"Have you decided on any names yet? Lily asked hopefully.

"We have a short list, but we won't pick until we see the baby," Veronica replied.

"You know how we talked about your mom the other day?" Lily began.

"Yeah," Veronica said, managing a smile.

"Are you okay about that now? I didn't want to upset you, and I was worried afterwards that I might have," Lily said with concern.

"I was a bit upset, but you were right. I did need to talk about those things, and I think I'll be okay now. I won't be fine, or great, but that's good I think. I just need to cope, and to be at peace," Veronica said, wincing again and gripping the bed rail.

"I love you Aunt Veronica, you're going to be a wonderful mom, I would know," Lily said. "I don't know if I've ever said it, but thank you for being there for me, for loving me and caring for me, for holding my hand and for telling me the things I need to hear."

By this point Veronica was crying heartily and Lily hugged her as best as she could.

"Can I have a tissue, and a cup of ice?" Veronica asked shakily.

"Sure, then I'll go sit outside and send Uncle Logan back in," Lily said.

"Thank you darling, and I love you too, and I'm very proud of you, and I'll always be here for you," Veronica told her.

When Logan walked in Veronica had tear stains on her face and was grimacing and groaning.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked concernedly.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm not getting ready to push a watermelon out of a hole the size or a pea or anything," Veronica replied sharply.

"I know, I'm sorry, you're going to do just fine," Logan said soothingly.

"Oh really? Please tell me more 'Mr I-knocked-you-up-but-I-don't-have-to-actually-have-the-baby'," Veronica snarked.

"Okay, how about some pain killers for you?" Logan suggested gently.

"I'm sorry Logan," Veronica said, contrite almost immediately.

"It's fine. Everything will be just wonderful, we're having a baby," he said with a smile.

Logan however was not smiling several hours later has Veronica crushed his hand, screamed profanities at him and yelled threats.

The moment he heard their baby let out it's first cry all that was forgotten. The doctor placed his daughter, his own little girl in his arms and tears streamed down his cheeks unchecked.

He looked adoringly at Veronica and she smiled through her tears at him.

"Aubrey?" Logan asked.

Veronica nodded, "Aubrey Liana," she said.

"I'll go take her to see everyone, they're waiting out there," Logan told Veronica.

Veronica nodded and Logan disappeared with their little bundle wrapped in pink.

He stepped out of the room to find everyone waiting expectantly. Duncan was standing with his arms around Evelyn. Lily was standing next to them, with Dick on her other side holding Caroline. Mac was standing next to them, then Wallace and Amanda with Justin. Alicia and Keith were next to them, and Lianne was sitting a little off to the side.

Logan, his voice ringing with pride announced, "Everyone, this is my daughter, Aubrey Liana Echolls."

**AN: Hi everyone! I haven't really been feeling the reviewer love of late :( So, if it's not too much trouble just leave me a little something in the box underneath and I'll love you forever. Final chapter up tomorrow!**


	20. Chapter 20 Out there

**AN: Hello :) Here's the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and indeed, any of the others! Also, in answer to reviewer 'Guest', I have an odd love for baby names, and I have an enormous list of favourites to use when writing. Aubrey is one I came across when reading, it is more commonly a boys name, but I just like it. It is a suburb in Australia, and the name means 'Elfin King' (for either a boy or a girl). So, on with the story!**

Chapter 20 – Out there

_And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there_

Veronica was sitting next to Lianne on the lounge at Lianne's apartment. Her mother was looking very frail, especially compared to her daughter who was the picture of health and happiness. Veronica had quickly dropped all her baby weight, her skin was sun kissed and her smile went all the way to her eyes. There were small bags underneath her eyes from sleep deprivation, but that came with motherhood. Lianne was holding Aubrey and smiling in wonder at the little girl. At only a week old Aubrey resembled Veronica closely, a fact that Logan pointed out often, and a fact that he was ecstatically thrilled about.

"What would you like her to call you?" Veronica asked.

"She can't talk yet, and I'll be gone before she can," Lianne said sadly, and realistically.

"I know that," Veronica said quietly. "There are such things as pictures you know though." To prove her point Veronica grabbed her camera from the floor and snapped a quick picture of the two of them.

"Nanna," Lianne answered after a little silence. "I like the sound of Nanna."

"Nanna it is," Veronica said smiling.

"Oh Veronica, what could you possibly tell her about me that is good," Lianne said brokenly.

"Well," Veronica began slowly, "I'll tell her that you loved her very much. I'll tell her how you use to braid my hair, and that even in the worst times you loved me. There are no rules about love, you loved me the best that you could. I know that now, Aubrey will know that too."

"There was so much I didn't do," Lianne replied, a few tears splashing down her cheeks.

"I know," Veronica agreed gently. "I spent a lot of time being mad and hurt about them. In the end all that really matters is that you're my mom. You came back to make peace with me. We've made peace. It doesn't need to be complex, not anymore."

Veronica watched a wave of calm wash over her mother's face and she knew she'd done the best that she could as a daughter.

"I was still scared of dying, sorry that I'd let you down all your life," Lianne acknowledged. "I don't think I am anymore. I could spend several more lifetimes hating myself for all my wrong doings, but you're right, it's not worth it."

Logan dropped by the apartment a short while later to collect his girls, and Veronica had him take a picture of them all. Veronica didn't know how long she had left with her mother, but she wanted as many photos as possible for her daughter.

The summer continued, Veronica and Logan celebrated their first year of marriage, Caroline turned one. Dick went slightly crazy and bought her a very large amount of presents. Mac was horrified but didn't have the heart to reprimand her husband, she was glad that he loved their daughter so much. Everyone went to spend a week at the house in the Napa Valley, Jake even brought Lianne up for a few days. The time there was blissful, the weather was perfect, everyone interacted happily and peacefully. Veronica managed to ride her horse a couple of times, she was never short of babysitters, particularly with Lily around.

Back in Neptune, a few weeks before Duncan and Evelyn's wedding, Veronica was settling Aubrey into bed when Logan walked quietly into the room. His tread was heavy and Veronica turned around expecting bad news.

"Ronnie, that was Jake on the phone. She's not gone, but he thinks you should come over," Logan told her gently.

"Oh, alright," Veronica replied dumbly, holding her tiny daughter close in her arms.

"You go now, I'll get Aubrey's things and bring her over. She'll be able to sleep just as easily there as she can here," Logan said.

Veronica made her way across town to her mother's apartment in a haze. She let herself in and went into Lianne's bedroom. She passed a nurse in the kitchen and didn't know what to make of that. In the bedroom she found Jake holding Lianne's hand and stroking her hair. He looked at Veronica and his eyes spoke volumes, volumes of aguish and fear.

Veronica sat down on her mother's other side and took her hand and held it gently. Lianne stirred and noticed Veronica.

"Veronica, you're here," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere," Veronica told her.

The nurse came in and said, "Your husband and daughter are here."

Veronica nodded and the nurse moved to leave. "Wait," Veronica whispered. "Can you tell me anything?" Veronica nodded in Lianne direction.

The nurse shook her head sadly and said, "Not long now. She won't see the dawn."

Veronica nodded, grimly accepting the facts. She had known Lianne didn't have long, and now the time had come. On the doorstep of death Lianne looked peaceful. She had her daughter on one side, and perhaps the only man she had every truly loved on her other side. When Lianne slipped out of life several hours later the two people who still loved her were still by her side. Veronica looked over at Jake and felt sorrow for the grief stricken man in front of her. He'd lost his daughter, and now Lianne. Duncan and Lily were really all he had left.

Veronica stood a little stiffly and walked out the lounge room, leaving Jake to say his final goodbye in peace.

Logan looked at Veronica, a question in his eyes. She nodded.

"You should call Duncan," Veronica said tiredly.

"I will in a minute. Are you okay?" Logan asked.

Veronica shook her head and Logan pulled her onto his lap. She sobbed quietly into his chest and he rubbed comforting circles on her back.

The funeral was a quiet affair, simple and small. Duncan and Lily stayed close to Jake throughout it and in the following days. Lianne's death impacted Jake severely, he began to look haggard and he aged noticeably. Veronica picked up quickly. She and Lianne had made their peace. Veronica had her life to live, a daughter to care for, a husband to love, friends to have fun with. Death had long since ceased to have a hold over Veronica's life, it was merely another occurrence that had to be coped with and learned from.

Lily and Veronica were sitting on the balcony, Aubrey was asleep inside, and they were taking the chance to look over some last minute details for Duncan and Evelyn's wedding.

"I think everything is sorted," Lily said finally. "I think it's going to be a lovely wedding."

"Lovely, and large," Veronica said wryly. "It was never Duncan's style, but it's what Celeste likes. He was always the model son. Don't get me wrong, I think it's good of him to do this for her."

"She wants me to have a cotillion," Lily told Veronica. "I don't really want to, and Daddy said I could make the decision. I love dressing up and dancing and everything, but the custom just seems a little old."

"Well if your dad said you get to choose then you make whatever choice is best for you," Veronica replied.

"The only reason I'm considering it is because of Grandma. She's so cold and sad most of the time, and she really seems to like this stuff. It seems a small price to pay to make her happy," Lily reasoned.

"Well, whatever you decide I'll back you up," Veronica said smiling. "You can either hide out here from Celeste, or Uncle Logan, Aubrey and I will be there to watch you make your 'entrance to society'."

"Wonderful," said Lily with a grimace. "Anyway, do you have something more cheerful we could talk about?"

"Summer's half over. How do you feel about that?" Veronica asked.

"It's been a pretty good summer so far," Lily began. "I'm also looking forward to our senior year. Sure, school work can suck sometimes, but I like the social aspect to school."

"No, you like the Scott aspect of school!" Veronica said with a knowing smile.

"Sure I do," Lily agreed, grinning. "I like being a cheerleader, I like organising dances, I like going to dances, I like going to sport events."

"Pirate pride," Veronica said. "I use to have Pirate pride."

"Don't mock school pride," Lily said with a giggle. "It's an important part of high school!"

"Speaking of important parts of high school, how are things with Scott?" Veronica asked.

"Really good," Lily replied.

"If you ever need, or want to talk, you know, about anything, you can ask me," Veronica offered.

"Thanks," Lily said slowly. "I think I'm good for now, but if I do need to talk, you're always first on my list."

Lily's phone beeped and she paused to reply to a message from a friend.

"Oh, it's late! I hadn't realised. Scott and I are going to a party tonight, I have to run and get ready," Lily said quickly.

She stood up, picked up her handbag, dropped a kiss to Veronica's cheek and left.

Veronica stood up slowly and made her way inside to put some dinner together. A little while later Aubrey's waking cries could be heard through the baby monitor and Veronica moved down the hall to her room to get her up. Veronica settled onto the lounge with her daughter and fed her. When she had finished she started talking to her, talking of inconsequential things, smiling at her, kissing her little nose. This was how Logan found them when he got home. He put his things down near the front door and sat down on the lounge next to Veronica.

"How are my beautiful girls?" Logan asked.

"We're just wonderful," Veronica replied. "Little girl is all fed and happy. You can hold her while I finish dinner, if you like."

"What do you mean if I like? Of course I like!" Logan exclaimed playfully.

Veronica passed Aubrey to Logan and he followed Veronica into the kitchen. He rocked his daughter gently in his arms and watched his wife chopping salad ingredients.

"You know, if anyone had asked me what I most wanted, but thought I'd never get, it would be this," Logan said seriously. "I use to think that having a family, a happy, loving family was something I didn't deserve. Then I fell in love with you, and I could see exactly what I wanted, but I didn't know how to get there. I'm so glad you came back, and that we got here Ronnie."

"I'm glad we're here too, but you know, it's just the beginning," Veronica replied with a smile.

The end

**AN: So there you have it, we're at the end! I have started a sequel, focusing more on Lily. I have been feeling a little uninspired with it though, so it's coming a little slowly. I'll try and post the first chapter soon if people are wanting to read it though :)**


	21. Author's note

**Author's note**

**7/7/12**

Hello everyone, this story is now complete, but the first three chapters to it's sequel have been posted. It's called, "I Was Here".

Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, alerted or favourited this, my first story. I've really appreciated your support! Thanks so much :)

Happy fanfic-ing!


	22. Author's Note New Sequel

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone, just an update to say that I'm just about to post a sequel to **I Was Here**. If you didn't read **I Was Here**, it was about Lily Kane, but the next story is all about LoVe! It's not essential that you read I Was Here to start the next story, so check it out :)

It's called **You Get What You Give **and here is a brief summary, just to entice you!

**Summary:** This story follows my other two stories, Drops of Jupiter and I Was Here. This will make more sense if you read them first. This story is a LoVe story, it's about their life, their children, their family and friends, including MaDi. It's set in Neptune 2038, 14 years after the end of I Was Here. There will be drama, mystery and humour.

**Detailed summary: **It's 2038, in Neptune, California, and things have been peaceful for quite some years. This has mainly been due to Keith Mars being a very skilful Sheriff, and his daughter Veronica Echolls, running a very successful private investigating business. Their law enforcement skills of course haven't stopped the usual scandals of the rich and famous occurring.

It's now the beginning of September, and Veronica's eldest daughter, Aubrey Echolls, is about to start her first year of high school at Neptune High, and thing are about to change for everyone.

Happy reading to you all!


End file.
